Sensei
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: AU. Un encuentro fortuito pone a Nanoha y a Fate en la misma sala, en el mismo edificio, en la misma ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

―Sensei, creo que debería revisar a esta chica… ―Fate se giró y levantó una ceja. La enfermera insistió en su pedido con la mirada. Era extraño que la llamaran sin siquiera un detalle, una historia clínica, una anécdota. La enfermera de turno, Shario, una joven con la que solía coincidir, la tenía acostumbrada a mantener la calma incluso en las situaciones más complejas, que le dirigiera una mirada así al inicio de su turno matutino estaba fuera de su experiencia. Dejó la taza de café que había estado bebiendo y la siguió "lo poco que se puede comer en este trabajo es alarmante…"

Por naturaleza no era muy dada a la conversación ni a las preguntas, cosa que podía interponerse en su profesión, pero tenía una disposición natural a escuchar los problemas de los demás y a la bondad, sumado a una mente aguda la hacían una doctora capaz de ocuparse de los casos regulares e irregulares que se podían ver en una sala de emergencias.

Supuso que este sería un caso irregular.

Mientras seguía a la enfermera castaña al cubículo separado por telas que les daban algo de intimidad a los pacientes en la sala, miró el reloj digital de la pared. Ocho y poco de un martes. Negó con la cabeza, emergencia fuera de hora pico, usualmente eran personas de mayor edad que se caían al desayuno o algún estudiante que quería pasarse de listo con algún justificativo que no necesitaban en realidad. Shario descorrió la cortina que separaba el cubículo del mundo exterior, dentro la esperaba una paciente joven. Su mirada se desvió de manera inevitable al trozo de metal que atravesaba su abdomen.

 _Al fin y al cabo sí que tengo que revisar a esta chica…_

Los paramédicos habían cortado el tubo, y ahora solo una parte sobresalía de su cuerpo, parecía estar clavada solo en la punta y en uno de los laterales de su abdomen. Estaba sentada en la camilla, por el ángulo de entrada desde la espalda era imposible que se recostara. Quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue escucharla reír con suavidad, mientras charlaba con la enfermera que le administraba los primeros cuidados. La chica giró la cabeza, por lo menos tenía el buen recaudo de no intentar voltear el cuerpo y empeorar su herida.

―Buenos días... Takamachi-san ―revisó la historia que colgaba de la camilla, la hoja estaba casi limpia, solo contenía los datos personales como su nombre y edad, además de detallar el procedimiento que se había seguido por los paramédicos.

―Buenos días, Sensei ―la chica conservaba un buen ánimo poco común para la situación, la sangre le manchaba parte de la bata que le habían puesto y otros apósitos rojos se amontonaban a un costado, de todas maneras no parecía ser que hubiera una gran cantidad de sangre, la punta de fuera lo que fuera que tenía en el estómago servían de tapón a la herida. Escaneó con rapidez su cuerpo en busca de más heridas, anotó mentalmente detalles como las zapatillas manchadas de tierra y pasto, sus calcetines de deporte, le llamó la atención que no se los hubiesen quitado. ―Parece que la práctica de hoy terminó de manera algo abrupta.

―Fate Testarossa, seré su doctora mientras esté en la unidad de emergencias… ¿Qué sucedió? ―se puso un par de guantes de látex y tocó casi de manera imperceptible el objeto de metal.

―Estaba en el lugar equivocado cuando una de mis pupilas lanzó su jabalina de entrenamiento. Es una lástima que tuvieran que cortarla… ―la rubia sacó una de las pequeñas lámparas que utilizaban para medir las pupilas de sus pacientes y alumbró a través del tubo de metal para observar la herida. Se sorprendió al ver que la punta era sólida, no se veía un solo rastro de sangre o material orgánico.

―¿La punta de la jabalina es sólida?

―Es lo único que se hace de un material distinto. Tiene unos 5 centímetros y es de acero sólido… es lisa, así que eso puede estar a nuestro favor.

―Shario, pide la máquina de rayos-x, quiero asegurarme que no se haya dañado un vaso sanguíneo o un órgano… ―la castaña asintió y se perdió rápida por los pasillos, rodeó la camilla y devolvió la atención a su paciente. ―Voy a presionar su estómago ¿Sí? Quiero cerciorarme que no tenga una hemorragia interna al menos de manera provisional ―sus dedos ya auscultaban su abdomen, cerca del área dañada. Le sorprendió encontrar una consistencia normal, no sintió la reconocible sensación de hinchazón y dureza de una hemorragia interna. Quizás la paciente había sido afortunada y no tenía un mayor daño interno.

Siempre que trataba con un caso nuevo intentaba centrarse en la afección y luego en la persona, por lo que luego de observar su abdomen desde la parte frontal se fijó en su rostro para hablarle. Los ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad mientras realizaba las pruebas. Se sorprendió otra vez de la calma con que tomaba la situación, lo usual sería estar algo más agitada y asustada, de todas maneras era mejor, sino tendrían muchos problemas para extraer la jabalina.

―¿Es una atleta, Takamachi-san? ―preguntó, descolgándose el estetoscopio de su cuello para examinar el ruido de su corazón y pulmones, procedimientos de rutina. Ahora más pendiente del rostro de la chica, joven y de alguna manera, suave.

―Oh, no, solo soy la entrenadora del equipo universitario… ― "Pues parece que no ha perdido nada de músculo" se comentó a sí misma mientras terminaba los exámenes de rutina. Shario regresó con el equipo de rayos móvil junto al técnico que lo operaba. En cuestión de minutos tenían una imagen limpia del abdomen de la mujer. Fate se retiró hacia la zona de recepción, seguida de su compañera de turno, para analizar la radiografía. La punta de metal se veía con claridad en la pantalla, inserta un par de centímetros en la piel y músculo.

―¿Qué te parece, Shario?

―Que tiene mucha suerte… y un buen set de abdominales ―la imagen era bastante clara, no había un daño interno mayor. Sorprendida tomó una de las tablets con las que trabajaban en la sala, había recibido la imagen a través del sistema del hospital y podía acceder a ella desde todos los dispositivos, y regresó con la única paciente algo seria a esa hora de la mañana. Descorrió la cortina del cubículo, la joven conversaba con alegría de algo con su enfermera, por el movimiento de los brazos parecía describir el incidente que la había llevado al hospital.

―Bueno, Takamachi-san, creo que tuvo bastante suerte… ―la sorpresa daba paso a la alegría, un caso al principio complicado que se resolvería, si todo iba bien, de manera sencilla, la mejor manera de empezar una mañana. ―La punta de la jabalina no daño ninguno de los órganos internos, me parece que podremos extraerla sin problemas.

―Bueno, es lo que intenté hacer en el campo de entrenamiento, pero las chicas no me dejaron extraerla sin ayuda médica… ―parecía disculparse, como si su llegada a emergencias fuera una molestia. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío le corrió por la espalda a Fate, sacarse un elemento metálico incrustado en el cuerpo sin ayuda del personal médico, en un área claramente contaminada… quizás esa sonrisa era la de una persona un tanto irreflexiva de sus acciones. Agitó levemente la cabeza, sacándose la idea de encima, lo importante era el aquí y el ahora.

―Chicas, ayúdenme, Shari, sostén la herida y los elementos de sutura, nosotras sacaremos la jabalina ―. Le hizo señas a su ayudante y pronto todas estuvieron en posición ―Takamachi-san, necesitamos que se mantenga quieta y nos avise si siente cualquier cambio.

―Llámeme Nanoha, sensei ―la mujer sujetó los bordes de la camilla con fuerza. Una fina capa de sudor le cubrió la frente y su gesto se volvió serio por primera vez. Esa reacción calmó a Fate de alguna manera, parecía caer al fin en cuenta de su posición y de la situación en la que estaba. Asintiendo tomaron el resto de la jabalina metálica y, a la cuenta de tres, hicieron fuerza sostenida. Sin oponer resistencia, la pulida superficie de metal salió, dejando a la vista una herida limpia y redonda. El sangrado fue poco y pronto estuvo suturada y parchada. La rubia sonrió y se sacó los guantes, ya estaba listo.

La joven pelirroja se tendió en la camilla, solo tenía conectada una vía con calmantes suaves para mitigar el dolor que podía ocasionarle la herida. La doctora miró el reloj de la pared, casi las nueve, había sido rápido y, con algo de suerte, sería su caso más serio del turno.

―Muchas gracias, sensei, supongo que fue algo un poco chocante de ver ―Fate mantuvo un rostro impasible, pero en su yo interior estaba levantando una ceja _Una jabalina incrustada en un cuerpo humano es siempre algo chocante de ver…_ ―Las chicas estarán algo preocupadas, pero como la practica recién empezaba y las competiciones se acercan les pedí que siguieran entrenando con normalidad.

―Eso fue bastante valiente de su parte, Nanoha-san ―como doctora acostumbraba a reconfortar a sus pacientes, lo hacía casi de manera automática ya. Pero en el fondo sentía que la chica había demostrado bastante coraje en casi la hora que la conocía para ganarse un elogio. ―La dejaremos un momento en observación y en cuanto estemos seguros de que todo anda bien le daré el alta ¿Sí? ―la chica asintió y luego se concentró en el celular que tenía en la mesita junto a su cama provisional. Ella garabateó un par de cosas en la historia clínica y se alejó para brindar su atención a otros pacientes. En cuanto se alejó por los pasillos Nanoha levantó la vista y observó por donde se había perdido, un muy ligero sonrojo le coloreaba el rostro. Qué manera de empezar su mañana. Al menos había sido rápido. Su celular vibró en sus manos, mensajes cayendo en cascada a medida que la noticia de su visita al hospital. Lo encendió de manera natural, años de convivir con el aparato lo habían vuelto parte de ella. Varios mensajes esperaban a ser leídos, pero atendió primero a los de sus pupilas, que terminaban la práctica y le escribían preocupadas.

Bueno, al menos Sigmun estaba preocupada, Vita se leía entre la línea de la ira y la preocupación.

 _Me debes una jabalina de entrenamiento._

―Sí, sí ―respondió para sí misma. Pronto estarían ahí, hablando y riendo. No le molestaría estar en el hospital unos momentos más mientras pudiera tenerlas a su lado. Dejó el celular sobre su regazo, observando las máquinas y objetos que rodeaban su camilla. El zumbido del aparato no cesaba, la noticia de su accidente empezaba a circular entre sus conocidos y amigos. Intentó ignorarlo, registrando lo que la rodeaba, veía a las enfermeras ir y venir, a gente esperando, caminando de un lado a otro o pasarse las manos por la cara. Esperó unos momentos más, quería ver a su doctora de nuevo, pero la mujer no apareció, otros pacientes la reclamaban. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y pasó a través de los mensajes hasta que uno de ellos llamó su atención, lo abrió y sonrió algo avergonzada. El mensaje era corto y bastante certero.

 _Nanoha, siempre sabes cómo empezar una semana._

Pensó en responder, pero lo dejó de lado. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la camilla, su estómago palpitaba con un dolor sordo, pero era increíble que hacía solo 10 minutos tenía un pedazo de metal saliendo de su cuerpo. Había escuchado de lesiones así, en sus años de atletismo, desde que era una niña, había escuchado y visto muchas cosas. Se había sorprendido y, al final, se había acostumbrado. Quizás por lo mismo ese martes había perdido la concentración por un momento y, cuando se dio cuenta, la jabalina de entrenamiento de Vita le había agujereado la espalda. Un descuido de un segundo que la dejaría marcada de por vida. A pesar del dolor los calmantes la embotaban y, con calma, empezaba a dormirse. Cerró los ojos para descansar por unos momentos, pero cuando los abrió tenía a sus dos alumnas ante ella y a la doctora un poco más atrás, observándola con cara sorprendida.

―Nanoha-san, me sorprende que pueda dormir tan fácilmente luego de una experiencia así… eso es bueno, sanará más rápido.

―Takamachi siempre ha sido de una psique privilegiada… y parece que de mucha suerte también. ―Signum cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, sus brazos cruzados y un semblante austero la hacían parecer la mujer más seria del cubículo. Nanoha sonrió con algo de culpabilidad. A su lado la enfermera cambiaba la bolsa que se conectaba a su vía.

―Bueno… ―empezó una frase destinada a no terminarse, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con suavidad.

―Signum, no te olvides que, además de todo eso, me debe mi mejor jabalina de entrenamiento. ―La pelirroja pequeña sorprendió al personal médico, no se esperaban a una chica de metro y medio lanzando una vara de metal de más de 2 metros. Fate no se pudo reprimir una sonrisa cálida le alegraba cuando un grupo tan animado se formaba en la sala, le indicaba que había hecho un buen trabajo.

―Sensei ―la alta joven con el cabello del extraño color rosa se giró para observarla ―, muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra entrenadora ―dijo, acompañando la frase con una reverencia. La pelirroja que la acompañaba imitó su gesto. La joven doctora aprovechó ese momento para observarlas en mayor detalle, mientras les aseguraba que no había sido nada.

Las dos ocupaban el mismo uniforme deportivo, la reverencia había expuesto sus espaldas y podía distinguir algunas letras. Pertenecían al grupo de atletismo de la universidad local, Uminari University. Tomó una nota mental de eso y luego lo dejó estar, información que podría necesitar en algún momento.

—Si me permiten… ―se abrió paso entre las estudiantes para acercarse a la cama estrecha y leer los valores en las pequeñas máquinas. Todo parecía normal, le hizo un examen rápido, palpando el abdomen, observando la herida e inquiriendo las preguntas de rigor «¿Te duele? ¿Qué tipo de dolor? ¿Sientes ardor?». Al finalizar asintió para sí misma, satisfecha- ―Te daremos algo más para el dolor y ya podrás regresar a casa. Shari, démosle otra dosis, vendré a firmar el alta y a revisarla una vez más, Nanoha-san.

―Ah, sí, muchas gracias. ―Las tres esperaron a que tanto la doctora como la enfermera se alejaran para respirar. Se habían salvado de un regaño, al menos de momento.

―De todas formas, es verdad que tienes mucha suerte. Te dio una jabalina de punta afilada y saliste caminando por propio pie… ―Vita cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

―¿Qué sucedió? No es común de ti distraerte de esa manera… ―la secundó Signum. Ambas estaban extrañadas.

―No fue nada, solo estaba algo adormilada… ―La respuesta se topó con dos expresiones de incredulidad. ―No es necesario preocuparse al respecto… ¿No volverán a sus clases? Como miembro educativo de la institución debo recordarles sus clases…

―Tonterías.

―Si mal no recuerdo la asignatura de hoy tiene asistencia…

―¿Y?

―Creo que ya faltaste unas cuantas veces.

―¡Está bien! Signum, vamos, nada puede con nuestra entrenadora y su tozudez.

―Te visitaremos en casa, Takamachi.

―Hazlo que la doctora sonrisa te diga, ¿eh? ―Vita le palmeó una pierna, escondidas bajo las sábanas celestes del hospital.

—Sí, sí, entrenadora. ―Las despidió con un gesto y observó cómo se iban. Luego recuperó su móvil, olvidado durante la visita.

Más mensajes, qué sorpresa. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención de manera especial.

Yuuno.

Sus dedos temblaron por un momento sobre la pantalla, decidió ignorarlo. Ya lidiaría con ello luego.

Volvió a escribirle a Hayate, quería que le echara un ojo a Vita, no contaba con que se comportara durante la jornada, pero la castaña la podía mantener a raya solo con un par de palabras. Un don admirable. Se sentó recta sobre la cama, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo a pesar de los calmantes. No esperaba estar de vuelta en las pistas dentro de dos días, pero al menos esperaba que pudiera realizar algún tipo de ejercicio ligero dentro de la semana. Solo era martes, aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante. El móvil vibró por quinceava vez esa mañana y, al leer el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono, se golpeó suavemente la frente con la palma. Suzuka y Alisa, por supuesto que se habrían enterado, la información se extendía como un reguero de pólvora, provocando una reacción en cadena. Las tres compartían un chat privado y le habían comunicado que estaban en la sala de espera listas para llevarla a casa cuando le dieran el alta. Al menos eso sería más sencillo.

Tipeó un mensaje de gratitud con rapidez y apagó su teléfono, era bastante cansador estar respondiendo a cada mensaje que la instaba a hablar del incidente de la mañana. El reloj en la pared mostraba que eran casi las 11 am, pronto llevaría algo más de tres horas. Quería regresar a casa.

"Me pregunto si la doctora sonrisa volverá pronto para dejarme libre…" Era un buen sobrenombre, se ajustaba a esa expresión serena adornada con una sonrisa suave, tranquila. Como si la llamara con una campana, la doctora con su sonrisa ―marca registrada― en el rostro. Venía a liberarla y desocupar la cama para alguien que la necesitara más. Se fijó que traía una bolsa en las manos, tenía un gran «Pertenencias personales» estampado al centro. Su «uniforme de trabajo» estaría ahí, manchado de sangre y pasto del campo de deportes. Daba igual, usarlo un poco más no sería peor que quedarse ahí.

―Bueno, Nanoha-san, creo que ya podemos darle el alta sin temores. ―La mujer revisó por última vez su historia clínica y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, parecía satisfecha ante la vista de un paciente en vías de recuperación.

―Sensei ¿Puedo recuperar la punta de la jabalina? Creo que sería un buen regalo para Vita-chan.

La mujer alta la miró, tras sus ojos rojos se leía diversión, parecía esperar un pedido similar. Negó levemente con la cabeza, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

―No, no de momento, al menos, tiene que ser evaluada como material desechable y el hospital decidirá cómo disponer de ella ―dijo.― Aunque… quizás podría arreglar algo… ―agregó, al ver una delgada capa de decepción asentarse en el rostro de la pelirroja.― ¿Qué tal si vienes en una semana o algo así, cuando tengas tu control de rutina y preguntas en recepción si la tenemos? ―era un caso especial, y como tal podía tratarlo de manera excepcional. Le guiñó un ojo, garabateó su firma en las hojas que colgaban de los pies de la cama y le dio la mano.― Fue un placer, Nanoha-san, por favor sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez que estén en el campo de tiro.

―Muchas gracias, sensei.

―Fate está bien ―le dijo, antes de despedirse con la mano una última vez y perderse tras las cortinas que separaban el cubículo. Nanoha la observó irse, mientras la enfermera Shari le desconectaba las vías de sus brazos, cambiaba el vendaje de su herida y la ayudaba a vestirse para ir en busca de sus amigas a la sala de espera.

Le dijo que volviera en una semana a revisar como cicatrizaba la laceración y para que le sacaran los puntos. La joven sonrió y asintió.

Además, tenía que regresar a ver a su doctora, recordaría llamarla por su nombre la próxima vez.

Fate.

Fate-chan.

 **NdA: Si han llegado hasta acá ¡Muchas gracias! Es el primer fic que escribo de Nanofate y lo escribo simplemente por el gusto que me da escribir sobre estos dos personajes... inició como un pequeño bosquejo y terminó siendo un primer capítulo de una extensión aceptable. Ha sido todo un desafío enfrascarme con dos personalidades con las que no suelo trabajar en mis historias, si les ha gustado me alegro mucho. Esperen un próximo capítulo dentro de una semana y yo espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Hasta la próxima ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **I.**

No veía la hora de que amaneciera. Siempre había sido una persona mañanera y ahora esa cualidad la traicionaba. Se había despertado demasiado temprano, y en lugar de recurrir a su actividad matutina normal, se había quedado en su cama, observando el techo apenas vislumbrado por la luz gris del inicio del alba. La herida en su espalda la había confinado a una vida más sosegada, sedentaria.

La odiaba.

Pero dentro de un par de horas se habría acabado la espera. Le sacarían los puntos y le darían carta blanca para seguir su vida. Había seguido las indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra, consciente de lo importante que era seguir las indicaciones de los doctores cuando se trataba de su salud. No había puesto pie en el gimnasio, más que para dar una explicación de su desaparición provisional y prometer que regresaría. Incluso sus zapatillas de campo esperaban, ordenadas y limpias en una caja dentro de su armario. Suprimió el deseo de girarse, si lo hacía le dolería la herida y quería evitarse algo de dolor dentro de lo posible. Habían sido bastante las veces que una punzada la había doblado de dolor en medio de una actividad sencilla. Olvidaba que estaba herida y que tenía que restringir ciertos movimientos. Incluso cuando entrenaba al equipo debía quedarse al margen, confiando en que Signum como capitana se aseguraría de que las chicas no perdieran un ápice de concentración en las zonas del circuito que no podía supervisar desde la largada.

No era lo mismo, claro.

Un pensamiento oscuro le nubló la vista, el deseo de culpar a alguien más por su negligencia, por su sufrimiento, por su descuido. Pero no era culpa de él, era culpa de ella.

Por dejar que le afectara.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y decidió que un desayuno más temprano de lo habitual no le haría daño. Se levantó con una mueca de dolor deslizándose por su rostro. Observó la hora en la pantalla de su pequeño reloj digital sobre su mesita de noche. Cinco y algo de la mañana. Seguro tenía tiempo para prepararse algo más elaborado.

Tamagoyaki, quizás. Sí, sonaba bien.

Caminó lo más recta que pudo, cualquier pequeño cambio en su postura le enviaría corrientes poco agradables desde su piel lacerada. Su madre había insistido en quedarse con ella los primeros días, cuando el dolor era una constante que bombeaba desagradables sensaciones a través de su cuerpo, como un segundo corazón que palpitaba a su propio ritmo. Al principio pensó en oponerse, pero ese dolor sordo que le movía los huesos la hizo decidirse por aceptar. No podían ahogarla en calmantes y los días posteriores habían sido «difíciles», por decirlo de una manera.

Ahora la casa estaba desierta, ella estaba sola y el sol por fin despuntaba, si hubiera sido invierno quizás habría sido más complejo, pero el verano hacía los días largos y calurosos. Podía caminar descalza sin temor, agradeciendo la frescura de ese piso de madera pulida. Arribó a la cocina sin problemas y se puso a cocinar. La ayudaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos mientras sus manos repetían acciones rutinarias y monótonas, movimientos que conocían ya inconscientemente. Algo que se podía hacer y desconectar la mente a la vez.

Con algo de suerte se encontraría con la doctora «sonrisa» "que no me escuche llamarla así" y recuperaría el objeto de metal punzante que la había reducido a ese estado, ósea el regalo para Vita por su pérdida. Sonrió. Seguro que le encantaría tenerlo en su dormitorio, en un pedestal. Terminó de servir el desayuno en la pequeña mesa que ocupaba parte de la cocina. El sol ya alumbraba con fuerza y una actividad tímida empezaba a adivinarse de las calles de la ciudad. Miró su plato, el bocado que había atrapado entre sus palillos y la sensación de ponerse en movimiento la invadió otra vez.

Quizás podía llevarle algo a la doctora por parcharla, después de todo lo había manejado todo con una tranquilidad que la sorprendió.

Se llevó el bocado que esperaba a la boca y empezó a buscar en su teléfono móvil recetas que pudiera terminar en poco más de una hora.

 **II.**

Alisa manejaba el auto sin ningún tipo de prisas, era un pequeño Suzuki de cuatro puertas. En algún momento de su infancia y adolescencia la chica se había cansado de los autos enormes y de los conductores privados. Ahora ella era la que manejaba el volante y, dentro de todo, podía decir que le agradaba bastante el cambio. Le sonrió a Nanoha cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto, esperó a que se pusiera el cinturón y se acomodara en el asiento antes de conminarla a elegir la estación de radio que le gustase.

―Si no, algo debo tener en el pendrive que tengo guardado en la guantera ―comentó, señalando el pequeño compartimiento frente a la cobriza. Esta lo abrió con la mano derecha, había privilegiado su mano menos hábil durante su recuperación, ya que el torso del lado izquierdo y parte del hombre le dolían al mover esa mano. Dentro, fiel a su palabra, había una pequeña unidad de memorias con un par de perritos de adorno colgando. Lo conectó a la radio y dejó que la música sonara de fondo, en un volumen más bien bajo.

―Tengo muchos deseos de que me saquen esta venda y poder estirar cada mañana al fin en condiciones ―dijo, sosteniendo sobre su regazo el pequeño paquete que había armado en la mañana.

―¿Qué llevas ahí? ―preguntó, mirándola de soslayo, mientras esperaba para tomar una curva.

―Un pequeño presente para las enfermeras y para la doctora, además… quizás pueda sobornarla para recuperar mi pequeño trofeo.

―No vi ni el trofeo, ni a la doctora. Quizás pueda ver ambos hoy… ―A pesar de que era más bien escalofriante, le picaba la curiosidad ver el pedazo de metal que le habían extraído a su amiga y la doctora de la que tan bien había hablado―. Por cierto, me sorprende no ver a Hayate-chan aquí, seguro que le gustaría acompañarte también.

―Le pedí que supervisara la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana, tengo el día libre pero no me gustaría que mis chicas perdieran siquiera un poco de tono, se acerca el campeonato nacional.

―Ya, porque Hayate-chan sabe cómo dirigir una práctica de atletismo ―levantó una ceja, algo incrédula.

―No, claro que no. Pero le pasé los ejercicios y las rutinas a hacer ayer, para que pudiera aplicarlas hoy. Además, Signum hará todo lo que Hayate-chan le pida, si Signum lo hace, el resto del equipo la seguirá.

―Si tú crees que una profesora de historia, doctorada en historia antigua puede llevar adelante una práctica con un puñado de alumnas atléticas y cabezas duras…

―No olvides que su doctorado es en tácticas de guerra en historia antigua, apuesto a que está poniendo algo de su propia cosecha al entrenamiento de hoy. Quizás hasta mis chicas me extrañen. ―Su amiga rio ante el comentario y giró, esta vez a la derecha, ya se distinguía la silueta del hospital de la ciudad.

Encontraron estacionamiento de manera rápida, al parecer esa mañana también estaba fuera del horario punta. Alisa apagó el motor y se apresuró para ayudarla. La joven Takamachi aceptó la mano que le tendía con algo de reticencia, solía ser ella la que ayudaba al resto, le costaba acostumbrarse a estar al otro lado del papel. Su amiga tomó el pequeño paquete de cartón y luego le tendió una mano. Nanoha la tomó con su mano derecha, su mano tonta, e hizo fuerza para levantarse. Le aliviaba al menos que en una semana no hubiera perdido un ápice de su físico habitual. Un teléfono celular vibró y, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y lo bloqueaba, miró la pantalla de su aparato. La pelirroja esperaba algo más alejada, deseosa de entrar al hospital y acabar esa visita de una vez.

―Es Suzuka, dice que le habría gustado venir, pero no podía excusarse de su proyecto académico esta semana.

―Está bien, ella estuvo aquí cuando tuvieron que llevarme a casa con analgésicos hasta las cejas. ―Entraron juntas al edificio, siguiendo el mismo camino que habían hecho una semana atrás pero en reversa.

―Es cierto, Suzuka tuvo que sentarse contigo y escucharte contar los faros de las luces de los autos todo el trayecto hasta tu casa. ―Ambas rieron, Nanoha lo recordaba con una débil capa de neblina sobre esas memorias. Al final los calmantes la habían golpeado con ganas.

Se acercaron al mesón de emergencias para solicitar la confirmación de la hora. Ingresaron a la joven al sistema y les indicaron que esperaran, la doctora estaría con ella en un momento. Doctora, quizás la joven rubia aparecería con su bata abierta, el estetoscopio colgando y su sonrisa a recibirlas. Su corazón palpitó con algo más de ligereza al pensarlo.

"¿Qué…?"

No tuvo tiempo para prestarle a su corazón y su tropiezo. La doctora ya estaba ahí ―como no, sonriendo de manera suave, su máscara de trabajo― y las invitó a pasar a uno de los cubículos. Le indicó a Nanoha que se desvistiera para examinarla y le preguntó a Alisa si no le molestaría ver cómo le sacaba los puntos a su amiga. Esta negó, había venido a acompañarla en todo el sentido de su palabra. La pelirroja le alcanzó sus pertenencias para que se las cuidara mientras ella se desabotonaba la camisa ―elegida específicamente por ser fácil de abrir y cerrar― y dejaba al descubierto el vendaje. En cuanto estuvo preparada llamó a la doctora, que esperaba detrás de la cortina. Fate entró y se dedicó al vendaje de manera inmediata.

―Veo que has seguido las indicaciones que te dimos. ―Sorprendió a la cobriza al tutearla, pero prefirió el uso de una forma algo más familiar.

―Lo que sea para sanar lo más rápido posible.

―Entiendo que tu vida esté dedicada al deporte ―dijo, mientras terminaba de cortar las gazas y tomaba un set de tijeras distintas para encargarse de los puntos ―, pero no hay nada que deba preocuparte más que tu salud, estas cosas no deben apurarse.

―¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Alisa, mientras la mujer rubia tocaba los puntos, aún sin tocarlos, estirando con suavidad la piel aún lastimada.

―Ha sanado mejor de lo que esperaba, tendrá que tener cuidado con las jabalinas o hacer fuerza excesiva con su abdomen, pero estará bien.

―Tengo que estar al 100%, se acerca el campeonato nacional y necesito estar ahí con mis pupilas.

―¿Campeonato? ―Las preguntas nacían por sí solas, mientras sacaba los puntos con la facilidad de un experto.

―De atletismo, será dentro de un par de semanas, en el estadio central de la ciudad. La entrada es abierta, me gustaría verla ahí, el equipo de nuestra universidad es muy bueno. ―Su gesto se torció al sentir el último punto al ser sacado.

―Es todo un espectáculo ―añadió Alisa, aún con las pertenencias de Nanoha en las manos.

―Bueno, quizás si no estoy en turno podría ir… sería interesante. ―Fate se levantó, con la bandeja de implementos y los vendajes retirados en una mano, la otra en el bolsillo, parecía ser el lugar favorito para dejar sus manos―. Ya está, si pasan por el mesón de recepción les darán el alta definitiva y la última dosis de analgésicos en grageas.

―Sensei ¿Estará la enfermera que me curó la vez anterior? Traje algo para mostrar mi agradecimiento a ustedes ―dijo, mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa. Sentía un ligero alivio, de alguna manera los puntos hacían que su piel se sintiera tirante y sensible en todo momento, ahora respiraba libre.

―¿Shari? Está aquí… ahora estoy curiosa, Nanoha-san. ―Se acercó, deseosa de husmear en las pertenencias de su paciente ―que ahora pasaban de mano en mano― para buscar esa muestra de agradecimiento.

―¿Podría llamarla? Es para las dos. ―Casi se le escapó una sonrisa cuando, por primera vez de las pocas horas que la conocía, vio a Fate rozar una mueca al escuchar algo que no le había agradado. Esa sombra de mueca duró solo un segundo, antes de que la mujer asintiera y saliera con rapidez.

―¿Qué trajiste?

―Un pastel que hacía mucho en la cafetería, nada soborna mejor que los dulces.

―¿Y el dinero?

―Es un paso anterior, tendrías que usarlo para comprar los dulces. ―Ambas rieron. Nanoha ya estaba vestida y el alivio empezaba a aumentar, volvería a su vida normal al fin. Escucharon pasos acercarse y, al girarse, en encontraron con la enfermera castaña y la doctora, que le ganaba en altura quizás por un palmo. Se sorprendió encontrar que Fate ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

―Bueno, Nanoha-san, nosotras también teníamos algo para darte, quizás podamos considerar esto un intercambio ―dijo, poniendo a la vista de todos lo que sostenían sus manos. La punta de jabalina, extraída hacia una semana, descansaba sobre un pequeño pedestal de plástico transparente con la fecha de la intervención grabada en él. La pelirroja solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa y extender su paquete. Ambas mujeres ahogaron una exclamación al abrir el paquete y encontrar un pastel decorado con fresas de manera exquisita.

―¡Parece que nos hubieras leído la mente! ¡No sabes lo poco que se llega a comer estando de turno! ―exclamó la enfermera, tomando con reverencia el pastel―. Fate, tenemos que idear algo para que nadie más lo vea, nos merecemos este postre para nosotras dos y nada más que nosotras dos.

―Bueno, Shari, creo que eso no es posible ni tampoco lo más correcto… ―La doctora sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su enfermera―. Además, no podemos pasar a gatas frente a recepción para llegar a la cocina.

―Podemos intentarlo ¡Yo distraeré a la recepcionista! ―Un último intento desesperado que se encontró con la férrea determinación de Fate―. Está bien, lo compartiremos…

Las cuatro rieron, parecía que habían olvidado donde estaban, en medio de una sala de emergencias, donde todo podía pasar en cualquier momento.

―Bueno, Sensei, creo que le hemos quitado ya más que suficiente tiempo, muchas gracias por cuidar de Nanoha-chan. ―Alisa hizo una reverencia, a la que Nanoha se unió, aún con su regalo en las manos.

―Muchísimas gracias, Shari-san, Sensei.

―Fate estará bien, Nanoha-san.

―Entonces, te espero en el campeonato, Fate-chan ―soltó, antes de levantarse e ir inmediatamente por el alta a recepción, Alisa la siguió, algo extrañada, mientras se despedía del personal médico con la mano una última vez. A lo lejos escuchó como Shari bromeaba a la doctora, llamándola Fate-chan. Alcanzó a Nanoha en la recepción y ambas se alejaron en dirección al auto de la rubia. La pelirroja tenía un saludable sonrojo en el rostro, e iba con la vista fija al suelo. Alisa apretó un botón en su llave para abrir el auto y esperó a que su amiga estuviera dentro del auto y con el cinturón abrochado para preguntarle.

―¿Fate-chan? ―una ceja levantada acompañó la pregunta, había dejado de piedra el uso de ese honorífico en especial.

―Se me escapó…

―¿Te gusta?

―Quizás… ―Nanoha podría sentir la mirada de Alisa sobre ella, quemándola―. Supongo que es linda.

―Eres increíble…―Alisa arrancó el auto, con una sonrisa que quería convertirse en risa. Un pensamiento le nubló un poco la mirada―. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Yuuno-kun desde el incidente?

―¿Desde que se me declaró o desde que caí al hospital?

―Es casi lo mismo ―sentenció, con la vista centrada en el camino, pero desestimando la pregunta con un gesto de su mano derecha―. ¿Cuánto hubo? ¿12 horas de distancia entre uno y el otro?

―No, no he vuelto a hablar con él ―confesó la pelirroja, apretando inconscientemente la mano izquierda, era algo en lo que no quería detenerse a pensar, ni siquiera por encima.

―Pues deberías, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con él, entre más tiempo pase más difícil será hablar de ello.

―Sí, sí. ―Tenía razón, lo sabía y tenía claro el camino a seguir, pero no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a eso aún―. Pero se acerca el campeonato nacional y…

―Y quizás Sensei-chan vaya. ―Esta vez no se aguantó la risa, Nanoha solo aguantó unos segundos antes de unirse también. Un día para enmarcar. Sin presionar ni mencionar de nuevo el tema, la rubia siguió el recorrido hasta la casa de su amiga pelirroja. Cada quien se enfrentaría a sus demonios como estimara y cuando estimara.

 **NdA: Cerca de una semana después, reaparezco con el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído y me han dejado sus impresiones, un follow o me han agregado a favoritos. Espero seguir este ritmo de actualización de un capítulo por semana.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **I.**

―¡No pierdas la forma solo por estar cansada! ―Nanoha recorría la pista a paso rápido, aún no corría, pero pronto lo haría si su alumna no mejoraba― ¡Tienes que mantener los codos cerca de tu cuerpo! ¡Compacta tu cuerpo, los brazos van a los costados, no al frente, no desgastes energía, Subaru! ―Las instrucciones parecieron hacer efecto y un leve cambio en la postura se pudo apreciar en los últimos metros que recorrió la joven atleta. Cruzó la meta y bajó el paso de sus zancadas hasta que se detuvo, respirando a grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aire perdido. Teana se acercó con una botella llena de agua y se la pasó, la joven le sonrió, vaciándose cerca de la mitad del contenido encima y bebiendo a grandes sorbos el resto. La pelinaranja siguió con sus tareas como soporte del equipo. Nanoha la observó y decidió no incitarla a seguir trabajando, su deporte era el más complejo de practicar y faltaba una instalación en condiciones para que pudieran practicar todo el día. Así como estaban solo podían practicar cuando alguna parte del campo estuviera desocupado.

Teana se acercó llevando en una mano la pequeña hielera de mano con la que repartía botellas de agua y bebidas isotónicas a las chicas que sudaban la gota gorda en una de las últimas prácticas antes del campeonato. Signum preparaba la última valla antes de regresar trotando a la salida y aprontarse en los tacos para la partida. Vita en su parte del campo corría a buscar todas las jabalinas de entrenamiento que había lanzado. La instructora sonrió al recordar la emoción que la embargó al recibir su pequeño regalo. Ahora descansaba en su habitación, la pequeña pelirroja le había dicho que se reía al verlo cada mañana al levantarse.

―Todas parecen tener el espíritu muy encendido para esta competencia ―comentó la instructora cuando su alumna se paró a su lado, observando el campo que las rodeaba.

―Quieren traer las medallas a casa, yo también, entrenadora. ―Nanoha la miró, evaluándola, sabía que Teana deseaba un mayor presupuesto para el club de atletismo, si empezaban a ganar y a brillar, más alumnos con intereses deportivos entrarían a su universidad, tendrían más patrocinadores y la misma entidad educativa les dedicaría más recursos. Eso les daría un enorme empujón para mejorar la infraestructura y el equipo que tenían. Pero claro, tenían que ganar, y bastante, primero.

―Lo importante es clasificar al internacional, Tea-chan, una vez logremos esa marca podremos concentrarnos en ganar. ―La pupila sonrió al escuchar el honorífico, solo lo recibía porque no estaba entrenando, Nanoha podía ser muy seria e intensa en medio de las prácticas, parte de eso se traducía a olvidar usar el honorifico en los nombres de sus alumnas.

―Por supuesto.

―¡Subaru! ¡Se acabó el descanso! Intentemos los 200 metros otra vez, no olvides el braceo para darte potencia. ―La aludida regresó con un trote ligero a la salida, justo al costado donde Signum saltaba sin descanso sus vallas, la capitana necesitaba indicaciones en pocas situaciones, hoy parecía estar bordándola, todo lo que hacía le salía bien, encadenaba carrera tras carrera de vallas intactas.

Vita ahora lanzaba las jabalinas que había recuperado y la actividad era frenética en cada una de ellas. Nanoha sonrió satisfecha. A esa hora de la tarde solo quedaban las alumnas que participarían en el campeonato, el resto de las chicas que tomaban el atletismo más como un hobbie se habían marchado hacia casi una hora. Y si bien la pelirroja mantenía una férrea disciplina con todas sus pupilas, era especialmente severa con esas cuatro. «El demonio blanco de Uminari», había escuchado que la llamaban alumnos que no habían logrado soportar su rutina de ejercicios.

Eso también le agradaba, si un demonio era necesario para elevar a cada una de esas promesas hasta su máxima expresión, sería el peor que pudiera ser.

Trotó hasta la línea de partida donde Subaru y Signum regresaban luego de una ronda más de entrenamientos. Un escalofrío nada agradable y un principio de calambre le atenazaron un costado, el de la herida, pero ya estaba recuperada casi al completo, la cicatriz estaba blanquecina y el dolor, cuando hacía actividad física ligera, era leve. Pronto volvería a correr junto a ellas como si nada. Se llevó el plateado silbato de metal a los labios y lo hizo sonar dos veces. Ambas se acercaron, reconociendo la llamada para los equipos de pista.

―Muy bien, chicas, van a tomarse 5 minutos para reponer el aliento y luego haremos la última ronda de 3 prácticas, estas últimas las cronometraré. Luego de eso estiraremos y acabaremos por hoy, no quiero sobreexigirlas antes del campeonato. ―Ambas asintieron a la vez y se acercaron a la zona de las gradas, donde más botellas de agua y algunas frutas estaban a su disposición. Teana se había acercado a Vita para ofrecerle algo de beber. La instructora inhaló profundamente sintiendo el olor a pasto, el sol del atardecer sobre todo lo que se posaba, el ruido tan familiar del entrenamiento… Volvía a sentirse bien, le hacía falta un poco de trabajo para despejar su mente por unos momentos aunque fuera. Miró la pista, los campos de salto largo al centro, un poco más alejada, la zona de lanzamiento de jabalina, y se sintió en casa. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada solo por el gusto de estar ahí. A lo lejos divisó una figura acercándose, por el maletín que llevaba colgando a un hombro y el cabello corto y oscuro adivinó que era Hayate. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, a veces le gustaba darse una vuelta por el campo y su visita siempre era bienvenida.

―¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Signum! ―entonó, levantando su mano libre. La entrenadora respondió con el mismo saludo, revisando su reloj de pulsera para monitorear el tiempo que les quedaba de descanso. Cuando estuvo más cerca bajó el brazo y se acercó, la capitana del equipo se levantó para encontrarse con ella, un profundo lazo las unía.

―Master Hayate ¿viniste por Vita y por mí? ―preguntó, la voz aún algo agitada luego de todo el ejercicio realizado. La mujer le sonrió, asintiendo.

―Por fortuna de alguna diosa, Shamal saldrá temprano hoy y Zafira también estará en casa, es un buen momento para tener una de nuestras cenas en familia.

―Ya pronto terminaremos. Chicas se acabó el descanso, vayan a la salida y esperen mi señal. ―Tanto la pelirrosa como Subaru, que estaba algo más atrás, asintieron y se apostaron en sus marcas.― Tea-chan ¿Te importaría ir a buscar a Vita-chan y comunicarle que terminamos la práctica en 7 minutos?

―Voy. ―Las amigas vieron como la joven atleta corría presta a cumplir la orden. Hayate siguió a Nanoha hasta las gradas, donde tomó su tabla sujetapapeles ―con hojas llenas de anotaciones y números― y un lápiz grafito.

―¿7 minutos?

―Algo menos ya y contando ―dijo, divertida, podía parecer muy preciso, pero nada se le escapaba en sus entrenamientos y tenía todo calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle―. ¡En sus marcas! ¡Listas! ―Levantó en cronómetro con su mano izquierda mientras mantenía sus apuntes en la derecha, ambas chicas se habían levantado de los tacos de salida, a la espera del pitido inicial. Nanoha sopló con fuerza a la vez que iniciaba el pequeño artefacto. Las dos mujeres vieron como las chicas devoraban el camino ante ellas, intentando disminuir su tiempo. Registró ambas marcas en cuanto cruzaron, cada una en tiempos distintos, la meta, para luego anotar el tiempo en la hoja destinada para ellas.

―Sabes, fue divertido cubrirte la otra semana ―le dijo su amiga, mientras ambas observaban a las atletas regresar, respirando entrecortadamente.

―¿Disfrutaste de una tropa de jóvenes saliendo de la adolescencia sudorosas?

―Claro, son mi campo de estudio favorito, siempre tomo anotaciones desde mi despacho sobre sus patrones de comportamiento ―bromeó, reprimiendo una risa que quería escapársele―. No, en serio, no sabía lo divertido que era infundirle miedo a la gente.

―¿Qué le hiciste a mis pobres alumnas?

―Alguna de las nuevas pensó que podría escaquearse de la clase, ya sabes, sin el demonio blanco por los alrededores ―enfatizó la parte de «demonio blanco», dándole un aire caricaturesco. Nanoha negó con la cabeza, riendo y levantando una mano para que le diera tiempo de repetir el inicio de la carrera, las chicas ya estaban en posición. Otra vez el silbato y el cronómetro fue todo lo que recibió su atención. Hayate esperó hasta que su amiga hubiera tomado las anotaciones pertinentes antes de seguir―. Signum me comentó que una de ellas comandaba un pequeño grupo d que esperaban a que me girase o salir de mi campo de visión para dejar de hacer los ejercicios y ponerse a charlar. Así que cuando las reuní a todas luego del calentamiento y estiramiento para darles sus ejercicios personalizados, les comenté que la entrenadora Nanoha me había dado libre opción de usar algún método que me pareciese interesante, siempre que la capitana no se opusiera. ―Una sonrisa acompañó la explicación, la entrenadora pudo imaginar la cara de sus alumnas al escuchar eso, Signum no se opondría a una orden de Hayate a menos de que pusiera en riesgo su integridad física.― Y bueno, les comenté que existía este pequeño método de entrenamiento para los escuderos que me parecería fortalecería mucho su cuerpo y sentido del equilibrio. ―Guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras Nanoha aprontaba la tercera y última carrera de la ronda y de la tarde. Se repitieron las acciones una vez más, acompañadas por las anotaciones de los tiempos de cada carrera y el regresar lento y cansado de las atletas. Cuando terminó de transcribir el último tiempo y compararlo con el resto, levantó la vista y la interrogó con una ceja levantada, las chicas le habían dicho que la clase sin ella había ido bien, pero nadie había hablado de un entrenamiento «especial»― Digamos que las tuve haciendo el pino sobre una de las gradas por unos 30 minutos, con descansos en el medio, claro ―terminó, riendo con suavidad.

―El demonio eres tú, al parecer.

―Oh, no, por favor, sólo aprendo de la mejor. ―Ambas volvieron a reír, Signum y Subaru ya estaban ahí, bebiendo agua y secándose el sudor, a lo lejos, a buen paso, regresaban Teana y Vita, con las jabalinas de entrenamiento bajo el brazo.

―7 minutos, perfecto. Chicas, vayan a las duchas, las espero el sábado de mañana para nuestro entrenamiento final y la reunión precampeonato. ―Palmeó sonoramente dos veces y dio por terminada la sesión. Signum y Vita se acercaron a Hayate, asegurándole que estarían bañadas y listas para acompañarla a casa en 10 minutos. Teana recogió parte del equipamiento y se lo llevó, junto a Subaru, al almacén cerca del campo. La instructora regresó a la parte de la grada donde había dejado su bolsa de deporte, dejó el cronómetro y sus apuntes dentro de ella, pero se quedó con el lápiz en la mano, apretándolo con su dedo pulgar en uno de los costados, como si fuera un cronómetro al cual reiniciaba a cada momento. Un viejo tic que había desarrollado hacía años.

―Yo vine a buscar a mis _guardianas_ pero, también, quiero saber un poco más de _Sensei-chan_. ―La sonrisa que acompañó esas palabras no tenía nada de la inocencia que había intentado mantener con la historia anterior. Nanoha hizo mucha más fuerza de la pensada con el pulgar al escuchar el sobrenombre que le había puesto Alisa a Fate y, sin planearlo, partió en dos el pobre lápiz que aún tenía entre los dedos. ―Bueno, no es necesario que te pongas así, si quieres la puedo llamar _doctora sonrisa_. ―Los pedazos de lápiz cayeron al suelo y un rubor nada despreciable se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ahora Hayate se reía de ella, por supuesto, «¿Para qué están los amigos si no?» pensó Nanoha.

―Así que Alisa-chan te contó…

―Claro, a mí y a Suzuka-chan.

―Ah…

―¿Fueron los analgésicos que te pusieron para sacarte los puntos?

―No me pusieron nada para sacarme los puntos… ―Terminó de guardar sus cosas y recogió los pedazos del lápiz del suelo―. Simplemente se me escapó, ni siquiera lo pensé.

―¿La volverás a ver? ―inquirió, Nanoha, ahora con la bolsa colgada del hombro, le hizo señas para que la siguiera hacia el camarín de mujeres.

―Le comenté lo del campeonato nacional, con algo de suerte… Bueno, _mucha suerte_ , irá a verlo y quizás me buscará en el campo.

―¿Y así grabarle tu número en su celular, por si quiere otro de tus _pasteles_?

―Quizás… No lo sé. ―La castaña la miró y decidió guardarse esa última frase que tenía, quizás podría utilizarla más tarde.

―Bueno, de todas maneras estarás a manos llenas con la competición, ¿no? Tus pupilas dependen de ti.

―Hablando de eso… Tengo que analizar sus tiempos, me parece que han mejorado pero la competencia este año será muy dura. ―Y así volvía la vieja Nanoha, la entrenadora, la instructora, la que deseaba regresar a casa a repasar la información que habían obtenido de los entrenamientos de ese día y pensar estrategias y ejercicios para sobrepasar esas debilidades. Hayate sonrió, pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, suponía. Después de dedicarse años a estudiar historia sabía que esta era muy circular, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que la doctora rubia se apareciera por el campeonato buscando a su expaciente.

 **II.**

―Fate-san, ¿realmente está bien? ―La niña repitió la pregunta, quizás por tercera vez en el día. La mujer se agachó junto a ella para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura. Le acarició la cabeza y asintió. La pequeña apretó con más fuerza el pequeño peluche de un dragón blanco que la había cautivado en una de las vitrinas camino al estadio. La doctora tardó menos de un segundo en hacer las conexiones e invitar a ambos niños a ingresar a la juguetería donde se había quedado prendada su ahijada. Le había regalado el pequeño muñeco a Caro y una lanza azul de juguete a Erio. Una vez que ambos prometieron no ser descuidados con sus nuevos juguetes siguieron su camino al campeonato nacional de atletismo.

Los llevaba con el firme propósito de sembrar en sus ahijados el gusto por el deporte y la vida sana, cerca de los exteriores y una dieta que no consistiera sólo de comida rápida y gaseosas. Quizás ver a jóvenes atletas hacer todas esas proezas físicas los animaría a tomar alguno de esos deportes como pasatiempo. A medida que se acercaban al evento, las calles se llenaban de familias que acudían como espectadores en ese día soleado de otoño. Fate, que llevaba de la mano a los dos, apretó un poco su agarre, no quería que alguno de ellos se perdiera en lo que pronto sería una multitud animada. Erio la siguió un poco reticente, su madrina sonrió, el niño de 11 años empezaba a mostrar signos de independencia y, con total seguridad, no le gustaba que lo condujeran a plena luz del día de la mano.

―Fate-san, ¿una de tus amigas estará compitiendo? ―preguntó el niño, mientras franqueaban uno de los accesos.

―No realmente, es una paciente que nos preparó un pastel exquisito a las enfermeras y a mí, ella es la entrenadora de un equipo que se presentará en la competencia.

―¿Y es cierto que la atravesó una lanza de metal? ―Esta vez fue Caro la que articuló la pregunta, sin perder su sonrisa, Fate hizo una nota mental de no contarle demasiados detalles de sus casos a la abuela de los niños, no tenía mucho filtro con la información.

―No, no, solo tuvo un pequeño accidente en el campo de entrenamiento, nada serio.

―¿Podrías haberla salvado si la hubiera atravesado la lanza?

―Quizás, pero prefiero no averiguarlo, recuerden mantenerse alejados de lanzas de metal, ¿sí?

―Sí ―respondieron ambos al unísono, preguntándose cómo siquiera podrían acercarse a una.

La entrada al estadio fue bastante expedita, consiguieron tres asientos en las gradas a la sombra ―aunque la doctora había recordado cubrirlos de protector solar antes de salir―, poco antes de que las primeras pruebas iniciaran. Pronto más espectadores se les unieron y el estadio tenía una buena afluencia, sería una tarde deportiva en familia. La mujer rebuscó en la mochila que había llevado ―no le gustaba cargar con sus cosas en una cartera, sobrecargando solo un hombro― y repartió jugo de naranja y almendras mezcladas con nueces entre los dos niños. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al ver cómo cosas salían y volvían de la mochila de su madrina, era una mujer preparada para todo. Con una expectación creciente, como cualquier niño ante algo que desconocen, esperaron impacientes el inicio de las primeras pruebas, les habían dicho que verían cosas sorprendentes, no estaban muy seguros de cuán sorprendentes serían.

La primera jabalina que atravesó el cielo silbando en su recorrido los dejó perplejos, y su sorpresa pasó a anonadamiento cuando la medición calculó el vuelo en unos 47 metros. Sin darse cuenta apretaron sus nuevas adquisiciones y se inclinaron hacia delante, ansiosos por ver qué más les depararía ese día.

Fate, por su parte, luego de asegurarse de que los niños estaban abstraídos en el evento deportivo, empezó a rastrear el campo en busca de alguna cara conocida. Se demoró poco en encontrarla, la joven baja a la que pertenecía la dichosa jabalina. Se preparaba para lanzar la propia, detrás de ella vio a Nanoha, enfundada en un uniforme blanco impoluto. Parecía estar dando órdenes, a su alrededor tres chicas en distintos trajes seguían sus palabras y asentían. No tenía rastros de dolor, al menos visible, la herida estaba seguramente sanada en su totalidad. Seguía sorprendida por la vitalidad que parecía desprender, una fuerza capaz de sanarla en pocas semanas, una energía que la había llevado a prepararles un pastel y luego tratarla con una familiaridad inaudita.

Miró el cerco que separaba las gradas del campo y midió sus posibilidades de acercarse a ella una vez terminaran los eventos principales.

Supuso que no sería muy difícil, lo intentaría una vez el campeonato acabase.

 **III.**

―Maldita sea, aún no puedo creer que no me dieran el récord por el estúpido viento…

―Bueno, Vita-chan, reglas son reglas. Pero aun así tienes la medalla del primer lugar colgando en tu cuello ―apuntó la entrenadora, sonriendo. El día casi acababa y no podía quejarse, todas las chicas lo habían hecho bien y casi todas habían logrado las marcas mínimas para avanzar a los torneos internacionales. Solo Subaru había quedado bajo la marca mínima en la carrera de los 100 metros planos. La velocista estaba junto al grupo, la única sin una medalla que lucir. Un poco de pesar le invadió el pecho. Había sido por poco, pero no logró un buen arranque y terminó por pesarle en todos sus intentos de carrera. Era el único punto negro de la jornada, Signum se había hecho con el primer lugar e incluso Teana, con lo poco que podía desarrollar el tiro al blanco en la universidad, había logrado un nada despreciable segundo puesto. El fracaso de la chica de pelo corto era su fracaso. Ella había sido incapaz de guiarla hasta el objetivo. Componiendo un rostro alegre se dirigió a ella, posando las manos sobre sus hombros―. Subaru-chan, lograste el tercer puesto en los 200 metros y aún tenemos la competición de invierno en Tokio para alcanzar la marca internacional. Esforcémonos un poco más, ¿sí? ―La chica asintió y logró armar una sonrisa. No era todo malo, había logrado un objetivo y aún tenían tiempo para preparar el siguiente.

La instructora se irguió cuan alta era y observó a sus atletas ante ella, la llenaban de orgullo, y quería transmitírselo.― Todas ustedes hicieron un excelente trabajo, hemos alcanzado el torneo internacional, me honra que sean mis pupilas ¿Qué tal una buena ducha y un merecido descanso? Quiero que descansen por tres días, así que las espero en el campo de entrenamiento el miércoles y no antes ¿Queda claro?

―¡Sí, entrenadora!

―Bien hecho, equipo. ―Se dedicaron una ronda de aplausos y «rompieron filas». Aún estaban muy cansadas como para dirigirse a los vestidores. Las chicas se quedaron haciendo observaciones sobre el evento en sí. Nanoha, ahora liberada de su responsabilidad de entrenadora, dejó que su vista se perdiera en las gradas y el público que se retiraba con rapidez del lugar. Al final no la había visto.

O eso creía.

―¿Fate… -chan? ―Su vista no la engañaba, Fate estaba junto a dos niños de unos diez años. El más alto, un chico pelirrojo, había cruzado la valla que separaba el campo del sector del público. La doctora, por su parte, se pasaba el alambrado que le llegaba a la cintura y luego ayudaba a una niña más pequeña, quizás la hermana del pelirrojo, a cruzar―. Es Fate-chan y… está… rompiendo unas cuantas reglas. ―La había buscado entre la multitud a lo largo del torneo, pero no había podido encontrarla en medio de la multitud, y tampoco tenía tiempo de sobra para revisar a cada persona que hacía de espectador. Un par de sentimientos muy contradictorios la llenaron, apartando todo lo demás. Sentía felicidad y desaliento por partes iguales. «Quizás esos son sus hijos…», pensó, incapaz de aceptar la posibilidad con ligereza. Alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y giró la cabeza y parte del cuello para verla. Era Signum, que también había visto a la mujer y los niños, le esbozó una sonrisa escueta y apretó el agarre, como si la estuviera reconfortando.

―Parece que tuviste suerte hoy, entrenadora ―comentó, antes de soltarla e indicarle que fuera a su encuentro con un gesto de la barbilla.

―Pero… tiene niños ―musitó, atónita.

―Pero no sabemos quiénes son. No significa nada, aún.

Para ese entonces Fate ya había cruzado a la niña y se encaminaban en su dirección. Su paso era rápido y no tenía vacilación. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto de reojo habría pensado que tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí. Vita había mirado en la misma dirección que ellas dos y había reconocido a la mujer. Caminó hasta estar a la altura de la pelirroja y le palmeó la espalda, cerca de donde estaba su herida. Nanoha evitó la mueca de dolor que pujó por salir, a lo lejos, sin saberlo, Fate la hacía por ella. Esa herida estaba aún nueva y debía doler, más de la mano de una lanzadora de jabalina _ad portas_ de convertirse en profesional «esa chica tiene que cuidar más de su entrenadora» pensó mientras se acercaba.

―Parece que pescaste algo, Nanoha ―dijo Vita, sonriendo. La instructora respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando recuperar el aire que se le había escapado con las «felicitaciones» de la joven. Sin retrasar más el encuentro, tragándose su incertidumbre, caminó en su dirección y saludó con la mano al trío.

―¡Sensei! Es un gusto verte por aquí ―saludó, decidió evitar el nombre de la mujer mientras aún no esclarecieran si podía llamarla «Fate-chan».

―El gusto es mío, Nanoha-san. Finalmente me pareció que Erio-kun y Caro-chan podrían disfrutar del evento. ―Posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos niños que hacían una reverencia para presentarse.― Y creo que acerté, ¿no, Erio, Caro?

―¡La chica de la jabalina fue impresionante! Aún me cuesta creer lo lejos que la lanzó. ―El jovencito habló con algo de devoción, un nuevo mundo que le era desconocido de manera absoluta acababa de abrirse ante él. Vita se unió al grupo, cargando un par de sus jabalinas de lanzamiento oficial. Ambos pequeños abrieron los ojos con reverencia ante la vista del portento que los había hecho soñar en las tribunas.

―¿Te refieres a esta chica? Erio-kun, Caro-chan, les presentó a Vita-chan.

―Un gusto, niños… Oigan, ¿quieren ver la pista de lanzamiento? Les puedo contar como _casi_ rompo un record nacional hoy ―dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia―. Prometo que no los dejaré lanzar ninguna jabalina ―añadió, al ver la expresión oscura que cruzaba por el rostro de la encargada de ambos. A medida que hablaba la ilusión en ellos crecía, se giraron sobre sí con ojos suplicantes ante la joven médica, que solo sonrió y asintió. Vitoreando se alejaron corriendo con Vita, quien le había hecho un gesto bastante disimulado a Nanoha, el significado era claro «me debes una».

Ambas los observaron retirarse y quedaron en un silencio extraño. No era incómodo, pero sentían la necesidad de llenarlo. O por lo menos eso le pareció a Nanoha.

―¿Son tus hijos? Parecen niños muy bien portados ―dijo, con una voz que enmascaraba muy bien la duda que la carcomía.

―No, son mis ahijados. Siempre que puedo intento salir con ellos y pasar un buen rato.

«Alivio, qué alivio» no pudo evitar pensar la entrenadora, como si le hubiera regresado el aire. No significaba nada, pero podía pensar que algo estaba ahí, después de todo Fate había ido a verla y se había saltado parte del protocolo para hablar con ella. Con una sonrisa renovada la miró, recordando la escena.

―No me imaginaría a Sensei rompiendo unas cuantas reglas para verme…

―Bueno… ―Un patente sonrojo empezaba a dominarla―, en realidad quería felicitarte, tus pupilas hicieron un muy buen trabajo… Y quería pedirte la receta de ese pastel que nos llevaste. Al final no pude probar demasiado de él. ―Nanoha sonrió ante esas palabras, inequívocamente los dulces eran lo mejor para sobornar a alguien.

―Vaya. Es mi culpa, debí preparar un pastel más grande.

―No, no, fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte ―terció la rubia, levantando ambas manos en una clara señal de «alto».―No es tu culpa que fuésemos muchos ese día en la oficina.

―Bueno, puedo hacerte un poco más, si gustas. ―Se adelantó un paso sin darse cuenta, cerrando un poco el espacio entre ambas. Aún pensaba lo extraño que sonaba que una sala de emergencias fuera llamada «oficina». Su interlocutora no pareció notarlo.

―No me gustaría obligarte a eso…, quizás podrías pasarme la receta. ―Pero sus ojos no parecían acompañar sus palabras, quizás era una mala cocinera o temía nunca replicar el sabor exacto.

―No es un problema, de verdad, mi familia tiene una cafetería en la ciudad. Puedes venir y mis padres estarán más que encantados de ofrecerte lo mejor de nuestra repostería. ―Oliendo la oportunidad, Nanoha sacó el teléfono móvil que había abandonado en su bolsillo durante el torneo. ―Es más, si les digo quien eres la casa invitará, están muy agradecidos por toda la ayuda que me brindaste.

―No es necesario, tus padres deben cobrar por sus productos.

―Estará bien, te daré mi número así nos podemos mantener en contacto para que la familia Takamachi pueda darte un trato especial. ―Guiñó un ojo a la vez que abría su teléfono. Fate rio y sacó el suyo, parecía mucho más cómoda que al inicio de la conversación. Intercambiaron su información de contacto con rapidez.―Puedo acompañarte si quieres Fat… quiero decir, Sensei ―se corrigió a último momento. Ya había cometido una imprudencia en el hospital, no quería caer en lo mismo la siguiente vez que la veía. Pero la mujer delante de ella ensanchó su sonrisa, ahora lucía una que no había visto antes, más cálida, más verdadera. Parecía honestamente divertida con su torpeza.

―Creo que ya habíamos aclarado que Fate estaba bien, Nanoha-san.

―Fate-san será entonces.

―Te escribiré cuando vuelva a tener un día libre, quizás podamos tomarnos un café y probar esas delicias que tu familia prepara en su cafetería. ―Consultó su reloj de mano y le dedicó un gesto de disculpa.― Tengo que regresar ya, Erio-kun y Caro-chan tienen un horario de sueño algo estricto y a su abuela no le gusta que los regrese a casa tarde.

―Por supuesto. ―Se giraron en busca de los niños. Teana y Subaru conversaban con ellos, mostrándoles implementos de sus deportes, mientras Vita bebía agua junto a los cuatro. Parecía que habían hecho buenas migas en el poco rato que los habían dejado a solas. En cuanto Fate los llamó ambos se disculparon y regresaron junto a su madrina, que ya estaba despidiéndose.

―Esperaré tu mensaje entonces.

―Quizás en una semana, muchas gracias por todo, Nanoha-san, Vita-san. ―Hizo una última reverencia, acompañada por los dos chicos, y se alejaron, pasando ahora la cerca por una puerta que habían abierto a medida que retiraban el equipo usado a lo largo del día. La pelirroja miró su celular y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de levantarlo en una pose de victoria. Tenía el número de la rubia. Lo cual no significaba nada, pero por otro lado la hacía sentirse vencedora.

―Bien hecho, entrenadora. ―Signum volvió a aparecer a su lado, franqueándola.

―Bueno, es bastante tarde. Vamos a cambiarnos y ustedes tienen que regresar a casa a descansar, ¿sí?

 **IV.**

Luego de despedir a sus estudiantes y terminar de guardar el equipo extra que había llevado, Nanoha caminaba por el estacionamiento en busca de su pequeño vehículo. Estaba bastante desierto, debido a la hora y a que estaba abierto al cielo raso y si bien el día había tenido temperaturas agradables la noche se adivinaba fresca y más bien fría. Caminó con rapidez, con una sonrisa enorme decorándole el rostro. Tenía el teléfono de Fate-chan, no sabía qué tenía la chica pero le despertaba una atracción enorme. Lo había hecho desde que había aparecido en su cubículo del hospital con su bata de doctora.

Resistió el impulso de ver el número en la pantalla de su teléfono y siguió caminando rápido, ahora con la vista fija hacia delante. Por lo que no tardó en ver a la figura que esperaba cerca de su auto. Al caminar otro par de metros lo reconoció sin problemas. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, la alegría olvidada.

No estaba lista para hablar con él aún, o por lo menos eso creía.

―Buenas noches, Nanoha. ―El joven intentó sonreírle, acercándose un par de pasos pero sin animarse a entrar siquiera en su rango de alcance.

―Buenas noches… ―El silencio cubrió el lugar. Él la había buscado, y ella esperaba que hablase para que la cadena de acontecimientos cayera de manera irremediable. Lo que había estado posponiendo había ido a tocarle la puerta de la casa.

―Nanoha…, quizás podríamos…, ¿hablar de lo que pasó? ―Yuuno se acercó un poco más, pero aún sin traspasar su espacio personal. Por supuesto que tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado, de las dos reacciones tan dispares.

De todas esas señales malentendidas de ambas partes.

―Yuuno-kun, ¿te apetece un café?

 **NdA: Y aquí otro capítulo. Les cuento que me lo paso en grande escribiendo este fic. Lo empecé como una especie de desafío personal, quería escribir algo ligero -no por eso sin contenido- y alejarme un poco de los dramas pesados que suelo escribir -por ejemplo, mi fic "Barril de Sake"-. Por eso mismo no esperen un drama salvaje, las situaciones -si bien tienen su lado oscuro, por supuesto- no son tan pesadas como podrían serlo.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que han leído y comentado ¡Me alegran el día! Este capítulo es el más largo, más que el primero y el segundo juntos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Además, tengo que darle un agradecimiento especial a Lacroixmich, qué me ha ayudado un montón con el desarrollo de personajes en este fic ¡Mil gracias!  
**

 **Hasta la próxima ¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **I. Sábado**

Nanoha consideraba que su vida era tranquila y rutinaria. Se levantaba temprano, diseñaba los planes de entrenamiento, cumplía con su rutina y su cuota de clases, entrenaba al equipo, pasaba algo de tiempo con sus amigas o su familia y luego volvía a casa.

Pero esa última semana había sido caótica. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de olvidar su vida social habitual por tantos días, en la sala de la casa de Alisa estaba siendo interrogada. Era un sábado por la noche con generosas cuotas de alcohol repartidas entre las cuatro.

―¿Qué es lo que sientes por Fate-san?

―¿Cómo describirlo? Su piel de porcelana, esos cautivadores ojos rojos, su estatura imponente, la suavidad de su voz cuando pronuncia mi nombre… ―entonó detrás de ella Alisa, imitando el timbre de Nanoha a medida que hacía gestos al aire.

―¡Alisa-chan!

―¡Eh! ―Levantó las manos como si se pusiera en guardia.― ¡Los atletas, deportistas, artistas marciales como tú tienen prohibido dañar a los civiles mortales y humanos como yo!

―Argh… Que alguien le quite el vaso, por favor. ―La joven miró suplicante a sus otras dos amigas, quienes se apiadaron algo de ella y decidieron no servirle más alcohol a la dueña de casa.

―No, pero en serio. ¿Qué sientes por Fate? Es muy extraño cómo te quedaste prendada de ella. ¿No será un síndrome con nombre y apellido como ese cuando te secuestran? ―inquirió Alisa, antes de beber otro sorbo de su vaso ya casi vacío.

―No lo creo, solo siento… una gran atracción física hacia ella, no me había pasado antes. No podría describirlo muy fácil. ―El sonido de su móvil al vibrar cortó cualquier tipo de respuesta. Sus amigas guardaron silencio por una fracción de segundo, antes de empezar a picarla para que les mostrara el mensaje, elucubrando que la emisora debía ser la doctora pretendida por la cobriza.

Nanoha se ruborizó y sacó el celular del bolsillo con su mano izquierda, mientras que con un brazo de acero mantenía a Alisa en su lugar, lejos de la pantalla de su dispositivo. El mensaje era de Fate y el contenido era tan simple que no pudo ahogar la sonrisa.

―Oh, por favor, Nanoha-chan, hasta yo estoy intrigada… ―Suzuka se inclinó sobre la mesa en su dirección. Seguía siendo la única que mantenía cierto decoro y respeto hacia los límites que su amiga había intentado poner. Hayate, a su lado, asentía, animándola a mostrar el mensaje. La joven suspiró y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con el mensaje abierto.

«Tengo hambre, el turno de hoy se ha hecho especialmente largo. Crees que tus padres considerarían un servicio de entrega las 24 horas?»

―Bueno, al menos ella está prendada del Midori-ya ―comentó Alisa, algo decepcionada.

―Esperaba un mensaje algo más… revelador. ―Hayate releyó las letras de la pantalla y se encogió de hombros. Nanoha no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, le habría gustado que Fate le enviara algo sobre lo que pudiera suponer cosas.

―Pero sigue en contacto, y fue ella la que se acercó a ti. Creo que no puedes desechar un interés de parte de ella. ―Suzuka, probando otra vez que la baja ingesta de alcohol mantenía las funciones cerebrales en una línea lógica, le infundió algo de ánimo. Era cierto. La doctora le había escrito luego de su encuentro en el campo de deportes hacía más de una semana. Los mensajes se limitaban a ser bastante escuetos, primero en referencia a su visita a la cafetería de los Takamachi, luego a cosas mundanas como el inicio de turno o agradecerle por llevarla a la tienda de sus padres. La pelirroja respondía de manera solícita a cada mensaje, a la espera de la oportunidad para invitarla a «salir» otra vez.

―Lo que nos lleva de regreso al tema _Sensei-chan_ ¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue esa visita al Midori-ya? ―Esa había sido la razón para juntarse. En realidad, la excusa que Alisa había puesto era ponerse al día, aprovechando que ninguna de las cuatro estaría cargada de trabajo durante esa semana, pero la verdadera razón era sonsacarle en condiciones toda la información posible a Nanoha sobre su doctora y el joven que se le había declarado hacía unas semanas. Para amenizar la noche de sábado, se habían aprovisionado con alcoholes de diversa graduación y algo de comida para picar. Habían bebido y hablado de cosas de orden «menor» antes de levantar alarmas y atacar en una confrontación abierta a dos bandos y medio a la joven entrenadora, que pronto se vio sobrepasada por las preguntas de sus amigas.

―Está bien, está bien, no desesperen. ―Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza y se removió sobre su cojín para acomodarse mejor.― Supongo que la historia va algo así…

 **II. Lunes**

El día había terminado como lo había previsto. Un lunes bastante corto. Había realizado su entrenamiento casi de madrugada. Ese día sólo tenía una clase programada en la mañana y luego había adelantado algo de papeleo antes de entrenar al grupo de amateurs en la tarde, luego del periodo más agitado. Las chicas que habían participado en el torneo no aparecerían por la práctica, así que todo estuvo cerrado y terminado un par de horas antes de lo usual. Fiel a su costumbre regresó a la bolsa de deporte que dejaba en las gradas del campo, mientras el resto de las alumnas se retiraba deseándole una buena noche, ella guardó sus implementos y sus apuntes para sacar su teléfono celular. Unos cuantos mensajes esperaban ser leídos, pero uno le llamó especialmente la atención. Era de Fate-chan.

Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó y releyó con avidez. Una sonrisa nacía y se iba ensanchando.

«Tendré libre el jueves si no tengo que cubrir un turno extra. Podríamos coordinar para poder visitar la cafetería de tu familia?»

Apretó el artefacto entre sus manos y giró sobre sí misma, un subidón de energía la imbuyó, si no se contenía terminaría corriendo los 400 metros de la pista. Respiró hondo un par de veces, retomando algo de control sobre sí. Volvió a leer el mensaje y tipeó la respuesta con rapidez. «6 d la tarde parece una buena hora?»

En un par de minutos el teléfono timbró con la respuesta de la mujer rubia.

«6 de la tarde suena genial. Te parece si nos encontramos en la estación de trenes cercana al hospital?»

Donde quisiera estaría bien. Respondió con la práctica de quien ha utilizado un teléfono toda su vida. Le dijo que estaría ahí y agregó una carita sonriente. Estaba bien que la rubia fuese algo formal con su correspondencia, pero ella apenas podía controlar el entusiasmo que recorría su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, era como volver al instituto, casi doce años atrás, cuando su cuerpo no terminaba de cambiar y todo era nuevo, todo podía ser conquistado o, por lo contrario, todo podía darle una paliza. Con Fate-chan parecía ser así, no sabía nada de ella, no entendía nada de su vida aún, pero quería saberlo todo. Imbuirse de todo lo que la rodeaba, comprenderla al más mínimo detalle. Quería más que una salida rápida o un par de noches de entretención, quería más de lo que podía comprender en el momento. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero, sobre todo, le producía expectación. Dejó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de prácticas y guardó todo con rapidez. A pesar de que aún se debía tomar la actividad física con cuidado, casi no pudo contener el deseo de correr hasta su vehículo y sacarse así algo de esa energía.

En lugar de eso se colgó la bolsa al hombro y caminó, lo más rápido que podía, sin sentir la punzada del dolor en su costado, hacia la facultad. Con algo de suerte se encontraría con Hayate y podría ponerla al día de todo lo que había pasado. Subió un par de pisos, aún con bastantes estudiantes que tomaban clases vespertinas. La castaña, como supuso, estaba en su oficina, releyendo alguna publicación reciente y con la computadora encendida. Dos monitores se desplegaban sobre su escritorio, en uno de ellos se podía ver el mail, siempre abierto, en la bandeja de entrada a la espera de nuevos correos. En el otro un documento estaba a medio escribir. Como docente y académica de planta, la mujer tenía la obligación de investigar y realizar publicaciones cada cierta cantidad de meses, además de ofrecer una serie de clases regulares. Nanoha no envidiaba su puesto, tenía una linda oficina con vistas al campo de deportes, verde y vibrante de actividad, pero lo pagaba con una larga jornada laboral. Tocó solo por costumbre la puerta abierta y le sonrió a la mujer que levantaba la vista y la saludaba con un dejo algo cansado.

―¿No dormiste bien? Un lunes no deberías tener esa cara…

―Tengo esta cara precisamente porque es lunes ―rebatió, apretándose el tabique de la nariz con la mano derecha.― Toma asiento, necesito un poco de plática para sacarme del pozo oscuro de desesperación que es mi inspiración en este momento.

―Eh… ¿Problemas con los samuráis del siglo XIII?

―Más bien con sus armas y cómo se les puede seguir el rastro hasta hoy. Olvídalo, no me hagas hablar de trabajo. ―Hayate se recostó sobre su silla de escritorio y, por primera vez desde que entró, le dedicó una mirada amigable, sacándose de encima el uniforme de trabajo que, de manera inevitable, se ponía al sentarse en esa silla.― ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Té verde, agua?

―Una taza de té verde suena bien. ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

―Depende ―contestó, mientras se levantaba y preparaba las bebidas en un pequeño mueble que tenía cerca de su escritorio, en el que guardaba tazas, los ingredientes y un hervidor de agua eléctrico.―. ¿Me vas a hablar de los nuevos tiempos de las chicas y tus métodos de entrenamiento del infierno o… ―Volvió a sentarse, apoyando la barbilla en las dos manos, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.―, vas a hablarme de _Sensei-chan_?

―De hecho, te quería hablar de Fate-chan.

―¡Entonces tengo todo lo que queda de tarde! ―Giró uno de los monitores, despejando el espacio entre ellas, como si el asunto necesitase ser tratado de manera física. Una campana resonó en la habitación, el agua ya había hervido.― Cuéntame.

―Creo que tengo una cita con ella este jueves. ―Un rubor bastante patente se adueñó de sus mejillas cuando Hayate levantó las dos manos al cielo, en una posición de victoria.

―¡Tus encantos la tienen atrapada! ―exclamó, mientras se levantaba a terminar las bebidas.

―En realidad creo que es la cafetería de mis padres… ―Siguió a la castaña con la mirada, una sonrisa luchaba por florecer en sus labios. A pesar de todo sonaba bien que estuviera atrapada por sus encantos.

―Por algo se empieza ―Depositó entre ambas sendas tazas de té verde y tomó la suya con las dos manos―. ¿Cuándo el jueves?

―A la salida de los entrenamientos, nos encontraremos en la estación de trenes que hay cerca del hospital.

―¿Irán en tren?

―Le ofreceré llevarla en mi auto, será más fácil que darle indicaciones.

―Sí, claro, y luego puedes llevarla de regreso a su casa ―río, guiñando un ojo. Nanoha bebió parte de su té, en un intento por disimular la expresión entre avergonzada y esperanzada que, con seguridad, tenía en ese momento. Hayate seguía riendo, aliviada de la jornada laboral y feliz por su amiga. La cobriza agradeció en silencio que el tema Fate hubiera desviado la atención sobre el tema Yuuno, aún no le contaba a nadie que habían tenido una extensa charla, ni siquiera que se habían vuelto a ver luego del «accidente».

―Como sea ―retomó la joven académica, serenando su expresión por un momento―. Más vale que empieces a pensar qué usarás. ¡Es una oportunidad de oro!

―Tengo la impresión de que Fate-chan te interesa más que tu trabajo…

―No me recuerdes esa investigación y no desvíes mis preguntas.

―Siempre me ha visto en mi uniforme deportivo, creo que me vea en ropa de calle será un cambio grande de por sí.

―Solo intenta evitar usar un buzo Adidas, ¿sí? Eres una loca del ejercicio, pero que no se entere en su primera cita.

―Sí, sí ―esta vez ella río junto a su amiga. El corazón acelerado por fin se calmaba y su mente pensaba con algo más de claridad. Una idea nació de ese momento de tranquilidad y lucidez. Podía ser una buena manera para empezar.

 **III. Jueves – 16 hrs**

―Entrenadora, ¿por qué está usando esa…? ―La pregunta nunca terminó de formularse, principalmente porque Teana le dio un golpe en la cabeza que desvió su atención de Nanoha al dolor que nacía de su nuca. Subaru se alejó de su amiga, recriminándole el golpe con la mirada. La entrenadora les sonrió a ambas y las «invitó» a unirse al calentamiento. Ambas chicas se alejaron trotando para alcanzar al grupo que recorría la pista, sin hacer una mayor mención de su atuendo. La joven cobriza mantuvo su semblante serio mientras las veía trotar, aunque por dentro los nervios del día empezaban a pasarle factura. Faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con la doctora, cerca de hora y media para terminar el entrenamiento, y el reloj avanzaba con la lentitud propia de los días importantes. Para evitar perder tiempo había decidido no vestirse con su ropa usual de entrenamiento, sino con uno de los conjuntos sencillos que utilizaba los fines de semana. La ropa la hacía sentirse incómoda, fuera de su elemento. El viento tibio le acarició las piernas, donde la falda que usaba la dejaba expuesta y desnuda. Tampoco había llevado el auto, luego de meditarlo esa noche, había decidido que era demasiado engorroso andar con dos carros a la vez, ella podía incluso quedarse con sus padres ese día. O, si las cosas iban bien, pedirle a Fate que la dejara en la universidad, su departamento no estaba lejos.

Era un tren de pensamientos que no había logrado detener, la había despertado más temprano de lo usual y le impedía concentrarse en sus tareas usuales. Agradecía que fuese jueves y el entrenamiento del equipo aún fuese ligero, regresando a las pistas. Signum había guardado silencio al verla al borde del verde con una blusa blanca y una falda negra. Vita le había deseado las buenas tardes y había iniciado el calentamiento, la pelirrosa esperó a que el grupo se alejara unos cuantos metros antes de girarse y sonreírle de manera cómplice, antes de salir disparada corriendo. Luego habían aparecido Teana y Subaru, inseparables, que ahora ya habían alcanzado al grupo y charlaban con algunas chicas mientras recorrían la distancia. Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, no le gustaba estar sin sus zapatos deportivos, no le gustaba no poder controlar su corazón desbocado, que sus pensamientos corrieran sin control.

Al menos su rostro se mantenía sereno, una cara digna para un mundial de póker. Jugó con el lápiz que tenía en la mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda apretaba de manera gradual el silbato plateado. Consultó su reloj y se mordió el labio.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo otra vez.

Dio dos pasos rápidos hacia delante y luego los deshizo.

«¡¿Por qué aún no pasan los quince minutos del trote inicial?!» pensó, casi molesta con un reloj que parecía diseñado para torturarla. Pero nada de eso era cierto y no encontraba consuelo en culpar al resto. Eran sus incipientes sentimientos que no podía mantener bajo control.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, su reloj de pulsera vibró, indicándole el fin de la primera etapa. Se llevó el silbato a los labios, aliviada de poder al fin poner la mente a trabajar en algo más. El grupo se reunió a su alrededor, esperando instrucciones. Las dio con rapidez, separando en deportes y secciones a sus alumnas. Pronto todas las estudiantes estuvieron ocupadas en su propio menú de entrenamiento y ella pudo, por algo más de una hora, olvidarse de su «cita» con Fate, recorriendo el campo, corrigiendo formas y tomando el tiempo.

Guiando a esas chicas a una forma más pulida de sí mismas.

 **IV. Jueves – 18 hrs**

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo verla subir los últimos escalones, puntual, y registrar los alrededores de la estación con sus ojos rubíes. Había supuesto que sería puntual y se había esmerado en llegar al menos cinco minutos antes. Pero, a pesar de estar esperándola, no pudo reprimir el golpe que le dio el corazón en el pecho. «Si esto sigue así, terminaré mal…», pensó, inhalando con profundidad para intentar calmarse antes de levantar el brazo y hacerle señas. La rubia la divisó entre la gente que empezaba a aumentar, deseosa de llegar a su casa luego de una jornada laboral larga como cualquier otra, y se abrió paso hasta ella, sonriéndole mientras le devolvía el gesto. En un solo momento estuvo a su lado y su voz suave volvió a marearla con una facilidad pasmosa.

―Buenas tardes, Nanoha-san ―saludó, situándose a su lado―. ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo?

―¡No, no! Acababa de llegar ―. Le mostro el ticket de tren que aún tenía en la mano, como para demostrar su afirmación.

―¿Iremos en tren? Podemos ir en mi auto, si la estación está demasiado lejos de la cafetería ―comentó, al ver el pasaje de la joven pelirroja.

―Está algo alejada de la estación, si no te molesta caminar ir en tren no sería un problema, si no podemos ir en tu auto y puedes estacionarlo en la cafetería. Sé cómo llegar hasta ahí de ambas maneras. ―Expuso la situación con ambas manos, mientras ambas se acercaban más a la pared detrás de Nanoha.

―Sería más cómodo viajar en mi carro, si eso no te incomoda.

―No, no, te pagaré lo que me saldría mi boleto de tren hasta allá para que puedas utilizarlo en gasolina ―dijo, aplicando la ley de cortesía que le habían inculcado. Ambas sabían que esa era una conversación preliminar, algo vacía pero necesaria en su sociedad. Era mucho más cómodo viajar en el auto de la rubia. «Además de más privado» no pudo evitar pensar la joven entrenadora.

―No puedo aceptar que me pagues un pasaje cuando estás aquí por mi culpa ―rebatió la doctora, levantando ambas manos.

―Mou, Fate-san, me lo pones difícil. ¿Te parece si te invito la merienda, entonces? ―Un mohín de puchero apareció en su labio inferior. La doctora suspiró, fingiendo pesar.

―Está bien, trato ―suspiró, ladeó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la salida―, ¿vamos?

Bajaron las escaleras sin mediar palabra, manteniéndose unidas en el mar de gente que copaba el transporte público, personas que iban y venían en direcciones impredecibles. Nanoha miraba a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo. Lo más seguro era que hubiera salido hacia no más de diez minutos de su turno, se hubiera sacado la bata blanca que la identificaba como doctora, guardado sus cosas y se hubiera despedido de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si se esforzaba, incluso de su posición poco privilegiada, podía distinguir el cansancio bajo los ojos, un mechón desobediente que se había escapado de su peinado, el doblez en su camisa negra marcado por la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros. Parecía una persona al final de su día laboral, como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí. Pero era distinta, para ella era distinta.

Era hermosa.

Un color rojo amenazó con florecer en sus mejillas. Volvió a fijar la vista al frente y se prometió no divagar hasta que, al menos, llegaran al auto. Un trayecto sencillo y corto.

Sería todo un reto.

―¿No tienes auto, Nanoha-san?

―Tengo, pero en ocasiones no lo utilizo, vivo muy cerca de mi lugar de trabajo. ―Se pegó un poco más a ella para dejar pasar un par de personas a medida que salían de la estación.―Hoy olvidé usarlo, pero viajar en tren tampoco es molesto, ¿no?

―Si logras evitar la hora pico, sí. ―Se descolgó la mochila de un hombro para rebuscar en un bolsillo las llaves de su auto. ―Pero en días calurosos o muy fríos no hay nada como viajar en tu coche con la calefacción a gusto, ¿no crees?

―En eso tienes un punto, Fate-san.

Recorrieron la zona de estacionamiento del hospital con rapidez, la doctora la guio hasta la zona de espacios reservados. Eran varios los lugares ocupados por distintos carros, pero la mujer, con paso seguro, las llevó hasta su auto. Nanoha evitó levantar ambas cejas en sorpresa. Ante ella un Toyota utilitario todo terreno negro encendió sus luces para desbloquear las puertas e invitarlas a entrar. La mujer rubia dejó su mochila en el asiento trasero, se montó en el lado de conductor con el dejo de la práctica y le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto para hacer patente su invitación a entrar. La joven cobriza se subió al vehículo disimulando su asombro. Fate se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto ―que se encendió con un ronroneo de motor― y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Absorta en lo que parecía su rutina diaria, conectó el celular a la radio del carro e inició la reproducción de una _playlist_. Nanoha observó todo el ir y venir de la rubia pensando en su propio vehículo, luego miró hacia atrás, todo el espacio libre en el auto, y volvió a pensar en su propio carro con una opinión algo disminuida del mismo.

―Es un… lindo auto ―comentó la pelirroja, girándose para hablarle.

―Sí, es bastante espacioso, puedo llevar a los niños y sus cosas sin problemas. ―Puso en marcha el aparato, inclinándose sobre el volante para tener un mejor ángulo de visión al girar.― He pensado en cambiarlo por uno eléctrico, pero aún no hay un auto familiar que me convenza… por cierto, puedes poner la música que quieras, Nanoha ―dijo, luego de cerciorarse que la vía estuviera despejada para salir del estacionamiento e internarse en las calles. No fue consciente de la mirada que le dirigía la mujer desde el asiento del copiloto, ni de su propio desliz, hasta que el silencio la hizo observarla de reojo y pensar en sus palabras.― Oh, perdona, si no te agrada puedo volver a usar el honorífico, es solo que se me hace algo estirado y…

―Nanoha está bien, mientras que yo pueda llamarte Fate-chan.

―Me parece justo, aunque es algo que me ha ganado algunos problemas acá en Japón… ―Otro giro y estaban en una de las avenidas principales.

―¿En Japón?

―Una historia que te contaré en la cafetería a la que, por cierto, ¿cómo llego?

―Cierto, llega a la avenida principal y tómala hacia el poniente por ahora. ―Se recostó sobre el asiento, curiosa. Fate guardó silencio por un par de calles, asegurándose de tomar la dirección correcta cuando empalmaron con la avenida principal de la ciudad.

―Entonces, ¿quiénes trabajan en la cafetería?

―Antes trabajaba toda la familia, pero luego los hijos crecimos y ahora mis padres contrataron un par de empleados para ayudarlos con la tienda.

―¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

―Somos tres, mi hermano y hermana mayores viven en Tokyo, luego de acabar la universidad consiguieron trabajo y se quedaron en la ciudad. Yo nunca terminé de irme, supongo, aunque ya no vivo con mis padres.

―Suena a una infancia movida ―comentó la doctora, aprovechando una luz roja para girarse y mirarla. El gesto con el que se recargó sobre el manubrio al hablarle le hizo correr un gran escalofrío por la espalda a Nanoha.

―Sí, ayudaba en la cafetería, preparábamos pasteles y participaba de los entrenamientos del equipo de atletismo aunque… ―sonrió, rascándose la mejilla con el índice izquierdo.― A mi madre no le gustaba la idea que todo eso se interpusiera en mis estudios.

―Una madre siempre vela por el bienestar de sus hijos, ¿no?

―Creo. Ah, en esta calle dobla a la derecha.

La mujer siguió sus órdenes, abandonando la avenida transitada y adentrándose por calles más pequeñas y laberínticas.

―¿Así que ahí aprendiste a hornear postres? ―preguntó Fate, una vez asegurada de que el camino estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para poder desviar la vista de él por algunos segundos.

―Mi padre es muy bueno en eso, él se encargaba de la mayor parte de la cocina, pero cuando hay que preparar cien órdenes de lo mismo para el día, un par de manos no es suficiente. Todos aprendimos ayudándolo. ―Nanoha detuvo su conversación y el recorrido de sus recuerdos, mirando los alrededores con más atención.― Ya estamos cerca, en ese semáforo que se ve a la distancia tenemos que volver a tomar la derecha y ya estaremos. ―Fate asintió y condujo el vehículo por el camino señalado.

―Supongo que me tocará contarte mi parte de la historia en la cafetería.

―Yo creo que sí, Fate-chan. Es aquí. ―El auto se detuvo, frente a ellas la cafetería transmitía un aire de calidez. ―Puedes estacionar aquí al frente, es el espacio reservado que suelen usar mis padres, pero hoy dejaron el auto en casa. ―La mujer siguió sus indicaciones, el vehículo se detuvo con un último ronroneo del motor. Bajaron del carro y Fate activó el seguro con un parpadeo de luz, y el auto, además, pegó los espejos retrovisores laterales de manera automática. «Qué despedida», pensó Nanoha, bajándose a la vereda y esperando que Fate rodeara el vehículo para entrar juntas. Había un par de mesas ocupadas en el exterior de la cafetería, disfrutando del día soleado. Una campana tintineó con suavidad al abrir la puerta de la tienda. Ambas se encontraron frente a un mesón que exhibía los dulces del día, y una pizarra verde, sobre sus cabezas, anunciaba bebidas frías y calientes y los precios asignados a ellas. No había mucha gente, un par de mesas estaban ocupadas, junto a las ventanas que daban a la calle. Una mujer preparaba bebidas detrás del mesón, concentrada en su trabajo había entonado una bienvenida sin levantar la vista de las tazas que ordenaba en una bandeja. Fate sonrió al notar el parecido innegable entre la madre y la hija. Compartían muchos de los rasgos, desde el color de cabello a la suavidad difícil de explicar en sus rostros. Sin embargo, el aire que las rodeaba era distinto, podía sentirlo solo con mirarlas, cuando sus pupilas se encontraron y se reconocieron. Un aura de pasividad envolvía a la mujer, un aura que contrastaba con la sensación de fuerza y energía que rodeaba a su hija. Fate le sonrió a medida que se acercaban, un saludo rápido, cálido, conocido, fue intercambiado entre ambas Takamachi y luego Nanoha se giró para presentar a su madre.

―Mi madre, Momoko Takamachi, mamá, esta es la doctora que me cuidó cuando me llevaron al hospital.

―Fate Testarossa, mucho gusto. ―Una reverencia acompañó el saludo.

―¡El placer es mío! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra Nanoha-chan! ―La mujer extendió ambas manos y envolvió una de las suyas.― Esta niña puede ser algo inquieta en ocasiones.

«Esa es una explicación al suave para el término médico, empalado por jabalina» pensó la doctora, sin dejar de sonreír o cambiar un ápice su expresión.

―Mou, mamá, vas a espantar a Fate-chan, la llevaré a una de las mesas del jardín interior, ¿sí?

―Que no sea yo quin las detenga. ―Ambas cobrizas sonrieron y Nanoha condujo a la rubia por un pequeño pasillo a un retirado jardín interior. Un par de mesas, todas vacías, descansaban a la sombra de un árbol frondoso que se asentaba en el medio de la estancia. A su alrededor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde algo oscuro, que parecía fundirse con el cuidado jardín. Aisladas del ruido de la calle, solo el débil murmullo de la conversación proveniente de la tienda parecía traspasar a ese reducto. Se sentaron en una mesita para dos, la joven entrenadora ocupó el lugar con menos visión y esperó expectante algún comentario de su invitada. La joven se tomó su tiempo, admirando el lugar y dejando que todo se asentara en su vista.

―Me encanta ―sentenció, luego de un par de segundos observando los alrededores. Un suspiro de alivio luchó por escaparse de los labios de su «cita».

―Me alegra oírlo. ¿Quieres que traiga la carta o me dejas el honor de sorprenderte?

―Creo que tú eres la que mejor conoce el menú, confiaré en tus elecciones. ―La entrenadora le sonrió y se retiró, con la promesa de volver rápido. La chica desapareció por la pequeña puerta, dejándola a solas en ese reducto verde en medio de una selva de concreto. Fate no pudo evitar estirar las manos por sobre su cabeza y desperezarse sin apuros. Era un lugar en el que se podía relajar, y la compañía de Nanoha se le había hecho mucho más placentera de lo que esperaba. Por momentos temió verse atrapada en un silencio incómodo, atoradas las dos en algún tren lleno a reventar, pero el camino se había hecho rápido y su joven anfitriona la trataba como si la conociese de antemano, de toda la vida.

Sin darse cuenta, se sentía a gusto.

Fiel a su promesa, la joven regresó con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, en su encuentro en la estación se había fijado en las líneas de expresión marcadas alrededor de su boca y los ojos, no eran muy profundas y no las había visto hasta ese momento, pero estaban ahí. Las marcas de quien sonríe a menudo y abiertamente. Le gustaban, mostraban la alegría que una persona tenía en su interior. O por lo menos eso creía. La joven cobriza dejó la bandeja en la mesa y con manos rápidas ―la rapidez de la costumbre―, puso todo en su lugar. Frente a ella un café de aroma acaramelado esperaba a ser degustado y un cupcake adornado de manera prolija, esta vez amarillo, descansaba al lado de la taza de café.

―Es café macchiato y un cupcake de cheesecake de limón ―dijo Nanoha, mientras ordenaba su parte de la mesa, una torta de algo que seguramente era chocolate y una taza de café oscuro. La joven se sentó una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar y en el patio volvió a reinar la misma calma que antes. Nanoha esperó a que la joven doctora probara su merienda, casi al borde de su silla. Por supuesto, ella había hecho esa elección para Fate la noche anterior, antes de llamar a su madre en su usual llamada nocturna para pedirle que tuviera esos dulces en particular. La rubia probó, en una porción pequeña, un bocado del cupcake y sonrió, aprobando la elección, luego bebió de su taza y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Todo un acierto.

―Delicioso ―dijo, casi en un susurro, al separar la taza de los labios.

―Me alegro, olvidé preguntarte qué te gustaba el día que quedamos y pensé que era una oportunidad para intentar sorprenderte con algo agradable.

―Muchas gracias.

―Cuando gustes… Ahora, creo que me debes una historia, Fate-chan. ―Bebió parte de su café y se inclinó sobre la mesa, dispuesta a que la mujer se tomara su tiempo para contarle algo de ella. Estaba ávida de ese conocimiento, quería saber más de ella, de su vida, sus gustos, su día a día. Aunque fuera a cuentagotas recibiría algo de información. Tenía toda la tarde para escucharla.

―Es cierto… ―Otro trago a su café.― ¿Recuerdas mi apellido?

―Me lo dijiste esa mañana y ahora a mi madre, no parece japonés.

―No lo es, Testarossa es italiano, el apellido de mi padre. Mi madre tomó su apellido al casarse, pero ella era japonesa y siempre me habló en japonés, con el deseo de que mi hermana y yo hablásemos las dos lenguas como maternas. ―Hizo otra pausa para sacarle otro bocado a su cupcake.― Lo consiguió, al menos por mi lado. Alicia nunca quiso hablar en dos lenguas cuando solo necesitaba una en Florencia. Mi padre la consentía, siempre hablando en italiano en casa, al final mi madre hablaba conmigo en japonés y terminaba por ceder y hablar con mi pequeña hermana en italiano, también. Era divertido escucharlas, ese italiano aún algo áspero de mi madre, me imaginaba cómo sonarían sus palabras si las estuviera diciendo en japonés. ―Esta vez la pausa fue más larga, acompañada de un divagar de su mirada rubí además del sorbo al café. Nanoha aún no tocaba su porción de torta de chocolate, olvidada, atenta solo a la boca de su invitada y las palabras que por ella rodaban. Luego de unos segundos la mujer suspiró y continuó su historia.― A pesar de vivir en Italia, mis padres se conocieron acá, en Japón, mi padre era diplomático y mi madre sabía moverse en círculos de cierta importancia política. Cuando mi padre fue reasignado a Italia, yo ya había nacido, Alicia nacería poco después de que nos asentáramos en Florencia. Por supuesto, parte de mi familia y de las amistadas de mi lado materno seguían acá. Siempre estarán acá. Una de esas amistades es Lindy-san. Ella es mi madre, también.

Esa pausa fue la más larga de todas, Nanoha se encontró apretando el borde de la silla y mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hacer preguntas innecesarias. Fate se estaba tomando su tiempo para contar lo que quería de la manera que quería, ella quería esa información de la manera más pura y lo mejor que podía hacer para respetar eso era dejarla hablar a su ritmo.

―Mis padres y mi hermana murieron hace muchos años, y yo vine a Japón para ser criada por Lindy-san. Para ese entonces hablaba el japonés que usaba con mi madre y no tenía mucha costumbre de usar los honoríficos. Aún no la tengo. Y me metí en muchos líos por no usar el honorífico adecuado con la persona adecuada. Es una suerte que a ti no te moleste que te llame Nanoha. ―Pareció regresar de un trance, sus pupilas rojizas se fijaron en ella, luego de un viaje al pasado que las había vuelto más frías, más tristes, recobrando calidez al encontrar su mirada. Le sonrió y comió el último bocado del pequeño pastelito que aún descansaba frente a ella.― Y a mí no me molesta que me llames Fate-chan, tampoco.

La cobriza se recostó sobre la silla, recobrando una postura algo más vertical luego de estar toda la narración. Había sido un golpe más profundo de lo que esperaba, pero ahora tenía una pieza de información muy importante para armar una parte del rompecabezas que era la mujer frente a ella. Esa joven mitad italiana, mitad japonesa, que cautivaba su vista y, poco a poco, su corazón.

―Siento que hubieras perdido a gran parte de tu familia… ―articuló con suavidad, permitiendo que pequeñas pausas se deslizaran entre sus palabras, de modo que sonaba más verdadero, más humano. La rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza, uno que daba a entender que se agradecían las palabras, pero que había pasado mucho tiempo y agua entre el pasado y el ahora.― Veo que acabaste tus dulces ya, ¿quieres algo más? Quizás ahora está mi padre en la cafetería, quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mí.

―Creo que ya he ocupado bastante tiempo de tu tarde, Nanoha, pero puedo aceptar tu invitación en otra ocasión, si no te parece mal.

«¿Otra oportunidad para volverte a ver? Me parece muy bien», pensó la cobriza, mientras sonreía y levantaba las manos insistiendo en que todo estaría bien. Se levantaron, cargando con sus tazas y platos, la luz había disminuido y un frescor propio de la puesta de sol empezaba a caer sobre ellas. Dentro, más gente ocupaban las mesas y los pedidos salían con rapidez de la cocina. Nanoha la guio hasta el interior de la misma, donde su padre le agradeció por cuidar de su hija, tal como había hecho su madre. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor y ―después de declinarlo un par de veces― la entrega de una caja llena de pastelitos para compartir, ambas abandonaron el ambiente agradable e impregnado a café de la tienda, para enfrentarse a la noche que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Fate sacó la llave del vehículo de su bolsillo y este recibió la señal con un parpadear de luces. La pelirroja se detuvo en la vereda, indecisa de cómo proceder. La joven rubia se giró y la invitó a subirse al todo terreno. Nanoha aceptó gustosa. Para su sorpresa, luego de subirse y encender el auto, la doctora le tendió su celular abierto en una aplicación de música.

―Elige lo que quieras ―la conminó, iniciando el trayecto de regreso.― ¿A dónde te llevo?

―Puedes dejarme en la estación de trenes, a esta hora aún hay bastantes servicios.

―¿No prefieres que te lleve a casa?

―Puedes dejarme en la universidad, vivo cerca de ahí, bastante conveniente considerando que estoy desde temprano en el campo de deportes trabajando o entrenando.

―Eres toda una deportista, ¿eh?

―Hago lo que puedo. ―La risa inundó el interior del vehículo, que cortaba por las pequeñas calles hacia la avenida principal de manera continua.

Había sido todo un éxito.

Eso fue lo que ambas pensaron.

 **V. Sábado**

―Ósea, tienes una italiana que puede susurrarte en italiano mientras lo… ―Nanoha le cubrió la boca a Hayate para evitar que terminara esa frase.

―¡Comprendo el punto! ―gritó, ante la risa del otro par de amigas. De alguna manera, Alisa había conseguido otro vaso y la noche se haría algo más larga, por lo que todas estaban invitadas a pasarla ahí.

―¿Cuándo volverás a verla? ―inquirió Suzuka, un vaso de agua descansaba en sus manos.

―No lo sé, pronto, espero. Si no concretamos nada para el lunes la invitaré yo a algún lugar.

―¡Una cita! ―Hayate y Alisa se habían unido y se preparaban para darle guerra. La joven sobria, la única, intentó calmar a ese par endemoniado, mientras Nanoha reía, resignada.

Se recostó un poco y observó a sus tres amigas, riendo y suponiendo cosas sobre Fate-chan, una sonrisa le nacía solo de verlo. Momentos así eran los que hacía que valiera la pena vivir.

Pensó en contarles un poco más de esa semana, en relatar su conversación Yuuno, nada del otro mundo, por supuesto, pero era la nota oscura del caos en el que había estado inserta. Bebió un poco de su cerveza y decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Esa era una noche de celebraciones, aún más luego de recibir el mensaje de su doctora favorita.

Las cosas caerían por su propio peso cuando fuera el momento.

 **NdA: ¡Hola! ¿Creían que me había olvidado de este proyecto y de ustedes? ¡Jamás! Es solo que tener dos trabajos y participar de un proyecto los fines de semana reduce mi tiempo para escribir a mínimos. Lo bueno, o quizás no tan bueno, es que este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento (lo cual, en mí, no es ninguna sorpresa, tengo tendencia a las historias largas). Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario o me han hecho saber de una manera u otra su opinión sobre esta historia. Espero poder seguir escribiéndola y que ustedes la disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **I.**

El olor del césped y del aire corriendo a través de ese espacio vacío, el sol sobre su cuerpo, siempre le hacía sentirse bien estar en su lugar de trabajo. Esta vez no era diferente. A pesar de que los últimos coletazos de su estomago revuelto y el murmullo final del dolor de cabeza que la había atenazado el domingo seguían ahí, su rutina de ejercicios matutinos y una buena ducha habían terminado por despejar su cabeza esa mañana de lunes. Volutas de vapor se escapaban de su boca al respirar y el sol matutino no terminaba de brindar su tibieza reconfortante.

El invierno empezaba a abrirse paso, nacía de un otoño frío. Era una de sus temporadas menos esperadas. Tendrían que movilizar todo el entrenamiento al gimnasio de la universidad y el campo verde pasaría a ser una mezcla de nieve y barro sobre la que no podrían trabajar. El gimnasio estaba bien, pero nunca podría equipararse a sus entrenamientos a cielo abierto, bajo el sol poniéndose o la brisa de primavera cuando se acercaba una lluvia estival.

Suspiró, aún podrían disfrutar de ese mundo exterior por unas cuantas semanas, así que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello. Pero no podía evitar el pesar en su interior al darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo corría. Se sentó en las gradas de ese estadio improvisado y observó la mañana, algunos estudiantes usaban el campo para una carrera matutina, otros hacían lagartijas o abdominales. Jóvenes que dedicaban parte de su mañana libre al ejercicio.

Era una vista que la llenaba de gusto.

El domingo había transcurrido con lentitud, en la casa de Alisa, mientras consumía grandes cantidades de agua para intentar apalear la resaca de la noche del sábado. Suzuka se había reído de ellas con bastante discreción, antes de despedirse e irse a su casa. La única que había mantenido la sobriedad se iba, para dejarlas pasar la resaca con las cortinas bajadas y un hambre que crecía por momentos. Luego de sortear, Hayate quedó a cargo de preparar algo de comer y ayudar a la recuperación de las tres. La joven sacó su móvil y pidió ramen para las tres, zanjando en asunto de la comida con rapidez.

Esa noche, cuando Nanoha la dejó en casa, la castaña aún sentía un profundo dolor de cabeza. Comentó algo de los lunes siendo incluso peores. Vita la estaba esperando, con una sonrisa entre preocupada y divertida, le deseó buenas noches a su entrenadora y comentó algo de una buena comida que le había preparado Shamal.

Hoy almorzarían juntas y vería como evolucionaba esa borrachera, Hayate no era la mejor resistiéndolas. Aunque sí era muy buena organizándolas.

Nanoha no se libraba de los efectos colaterales de la ingesta desproporcionada de alcohol, pero no podía estar de mal humor cuando había pasado la tarde del día anterior intercambiando mensajes con Fate.

Era un milagro que se hubieran visto nuevamente, era aún más extraordinario que la rubia hubiese hecho un esfuerzo para que se reencontraran.

El simple hecho de haber compartido una merienda en la cafetería de la familia y ahora conversar de manera casi diaria a través de su teléfono se le antojaba como un sueño que aún no dimensionaba del todo.

Sacó el dichoso artefacto de su bolsillo y lo observó con cariño.

Había dicho que esperaría hasta el lunes para proponerle una nueva salida, día y hora para volver a ver a la mujer que empezaba a apropiarse de sus noches en muchos sentidos. Por ahora se contentaría con repasar sus mensajes anteriores. Eran mensajes cotidianos, cosas de trabajo, detalles de una rutina que poco a poco ambas empezaban a conocer.

Pero Nanoha quería más, más y más. No podía controlarse para esperarlo demasiado. La llamaría cuando terminara el entrenamiento de la tarde, valiéndose de su capacidad para mantener un rostro impasible y una voz tranquila. Aunque el nerviosismo y la ansiedad la estuvieran comiendo por dentro.

Pero ese era su momento, la mañana que rayaba en la madrugada, despierta y activa como muy poca gente podía estarlo. Lo que la llevaba de regreso a su ahora. Estaba ahí, el sudor secándose con cierta rapidez, y a su lado, en la grada, un bolso negro que no solía llevar, un equipo que no usaba hacía años.

Tampoco lo usaría hoy, quizás nunca más, pero a veces lo llevaba de regreso a su campo, solo para tenerlo cerca. Como un recordatorio de quién era, de quién había sido.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, el sudor ya estaba seco y pronto empezaría a enfriarse si no se movía. Su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo normal y la mañana avanzaba. El sol ya estaba sobre el horizonte y seguía su camino. Hora de tomar una ducha y prepararse para sus clases del día. Mientras hacía su camino de regreso a las duchas, pensaba en la conversación con sus amigas y la parte que había faltado. No les había contado nada sobre su charla con Yuuno, ni siquiera lo había mencionado y ellas estaban muy preocupadas por su relación y salida con Fate como para acordarse de él.

Pero luego de eso, hacía más de una semana, el chico no había vuelto a llamarla o contactarla. En cierta manera la hacía sentirse deprimida, pero también lo entendía. Solo traería más problemas si seguían viéndose, aunque fuera por un tiempo debían mantener la distancia. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Hayate le preguntara, o Alisa, no dejarían pasar mucho tiempo más hasta que la presencia del chico o, más bien, su ausencia, les llamara la atención.

Si estuvieran de regreso en el instituto no habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de que le preguntaran, un par de días a lo sumo, pero ahora se veían menos y Nanoha podía evitar esas conversaciones por períodos de tiempo más largos. De alguna manera le hacía sentirse algo más aliviada, cuando estaba a solas en su departamento, nadie le hacía preguntas incómodas, nadie esperaba algo de ella.

Nadie para recordarle lo que había pasado y lo que no volvería a ser.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos.

Ahora sus días estaban llenos de la mujer rubia, podía enfocarse en ella, podía perderse en sus recuerdos. El pasado ya era pasado, si la seguía persiguiendo era solo porque se lo permitía.

Pensó en escribirle a Fate cuando saliera de las duchas, antes de su primera clase teórica, debía enseñarle a un curso de primer año las bases del atletismo y su historia. Era hasta gracioso como la gente se sorprendía de lo profundo y antiguo que podía ser el deporte, además de extenso. Creía recordar que la doctora entraría a su turno de tarde, quizás le respondería de manera más continua.

―Claro, también me dijo que no era una persona de mañanas ―se dijo a sí misma, mientras abría la puerta de su casillero, uno personal, con su nombre y su propia llave con combinación. A medida que la conocía más, no parecían tener mucho en común, pero lejos de parecerle un obstáculo, solo la hacía sentirse más interesada.

Decidió que parte de la ducha sería helada. Necesitaba un estado mental más centrado, no el desastre que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. Suspirando aceptó el agua fría. Por lo menos aún era otoño.

 **II.**

Cuando Fate se despertó tenía un par de mensajes nuevos en su celular esperando a ser leídos. Uno era de su madre, como siempre, otro de Arf, lo cual le llamó algo la atención y el último de Nanoha. Sin ser consciente de ello, sonrió al ver el remitente. La cobriza le había dicho que era una persona más bien de mañana y ver un mensaje de ella a las ocho no le extrañó. Un «buenos días» acompañado de un comentario respecto al clima que empezaba a enfriar. Solo un par de líneas para empezar la conversación del día. Miró la pantalla en busca de la hora, cerca de las diez, aún tenía un par de horas antes de iniciar su turno. La cobriza empezaba muy temprano a trabajar. Se estiró en la cama y pensó en ella.

No encontraba lógica en la manera en que su historia había comenzado.

Y sabía que los siguientes pasos pendían de un hilo. Se removió en su cama, ya no volvería a dormir, tenía la mente ocupada y los últimos rastros del sueño la abandonaban. La mujer había empezado como un murmullo, una suave voz que resonaba en su subconsciente y que escuchaba de cuando en cuando. Poco a poco, sin embargo, aparecía de manera más consistente en sus pensamientos, en sus espacios personales, pensamientos abruptos que solían interrumpir una rutina establecida.

Se levantó, iniciando esa rutina, abriéndose paso desde el dormitorio al baño de la casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al abandonar su cama tibia, noviembre se presentaba más frío que de costumbre y el trayecto se le hizo largo. La tina estaba programada y el agua ya estaba a la temperatura que más le gustaba. Se deshizo de su pijama y se deslizó por el agua caliente con un suspiro de satisfacción. Era un buen lugar para estar.

Abrazó sus piernas y siguió pensando en Nanoha. No había leído los otros mensajes, hizo una nota mental de responderlos luego, pero ahora su cerebro era monotemático y no podía alejarse mucho del tema matutino. Había tenido la intención de volver a escribirle e invitarla esta vez ella a comer, pero no le parecía correcto ni que hablara muy bien de ella que solo se vieran para llenar el estómago. Había tenido el teléfono en las manos por unos minutos y luego lo había dejado de lado, sin ideas ni valor como para escribirle a una desconocida.

Dejó ir sus piernas, preparándose para iniciar el baño en realidad. Se acercaba el festival de otoño, podría invitarla si reunía el valor y no se le pasaba el tiempo ―algo posible, cuando se concentraba en su trabajo se olvidaba de todo―, pero le había prometido a sus ahijados llevarlos junto a su abuela. Se hundió hasta que el agua le llegó al mentón. Quizás no sería la mejor idea llevar a su ―¿amiga, conocida, paciente?― nueva amistad, a pesar de que los niños ya la conocían. Hacía un tiempo desde que los había visto por última vez y los extrañaba. Podría pensar en otra ocasión para invitarla. Se desperezó y empezó a enjabonarse. Tenía que empezar su mañana. Su turno empezaría de tarde y tendría unas 12 horas trepidantes en la sala de emergencias, como siempre.

Se levantó, dando por finalizada su momento en el agua caliente que la abrazaba y empezó el trajín por su casa en toalla. La calefacción ya funcionaba y una tibieza subía desde el piso.

Los pensamientos sobre Nanoha quedaron otra vez en su subconsciente, susurrándole de manera insistente.

 **III.**

Al final de todo no la había invitado, tampoco habían concertado una segunda instancia para juntarse. Habían hablado de ese festival de sábado, Fate le había dicho que iría con los niños y ella había decidido asistir sola, se encontraría seguro con conocidos en el tumulto, pero su madre se encontraba indispuesta y ella no quería quedarse en casa solo por tener que ir sola. Se había enfundado su yukata blanca y azul, atado el cabello en un moño más tradicional y había salido, dispuesta a disfrutar de esa tarde. Quizás sacársela de la cabeza.

Debía aceptar que empezaba a preocuparse, pensaba en ella cada vez más, como una obsesión que cada día le ganaba terreno. Caminó con rapidez, intentando huir de sus propios fantasmas. Llegó con rapidez al centro de la ciudad, donde las calles estaban cerradas para los autos y muchas tiendas se habían levantado para la ocasión.

Las luces, lámparas de papel adornadas con vivos colores, alumbraban las calles por donde se desarrollaba el festival de otoño. Nanoha discurría entre las personas enfundadas en yukatas en busca de sus amigos. Hayate le había dicho que iría en compañía de su familia, la idea de pasar tiempo con sus estudiantes fuera de los horarios de clase y entrenamientos también le producía ilusión.

―Seguro que Vita-chan se ve adorable en yukata ―musitó con una sonrisa, mientras recorría el mar, cada vez más denso, de personas con la vista. Lo que capturó su atención fue el rubio de una cabellera larga, por un momento se le subió el corazón a la boca, pensamientos irrefrenables de Fate se extendieron ante ella, pero el desconcierto duró solo un par de segundos. La dueña de ese pelo dorado no era su doctora, sino la amiga de Hayate, Carim, a su lado la castaña y sus familiares ocupaban gran parte de la calzada. Se acercó a ellos, levantando un brazo para saludarlos. El gesto fue respondido con prontitud y más temprano que tarde todos caminaban en un pequeño grupo, fraccionado para no copar toda la calzada. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus alumnas, sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, Vita se veía muy bien en yukata. Incluso Signum se imbuía de un aura distinta, colores rosados y pasteles más suaves de los que solía usar suavizaban de cierta forma su rostro, sus facciones más sosegadas, inclusive más femeninas. Había dejado su cabello suelto y caía como cascadas por sus hombros y parte de la espalda. De su brazo se tomaba Shamal, su novia y además estudiante de medicina en la misma universidad. Aún le sorprendía que la chica tuviera una relación de ese tipo, principalmente porque no parecía interesada en ello, tampoco era muy dada para las conversaciones de las relaciones interpersonales. Pero no se podía juzgar por una impresión.

«Ojalá Yuuno lo hubiese pensado así también» pensó, una nota oscura en una noche alegre.

Sabía que Hayate y Carim querrían disfrutar de algún momento más privado ―todo lo que se puede tener en un festival lleno a reventar― pero le agrandaba pasar al menos parte de la velada con ellas. Quizás podría hacer par con Vita y Zafira, bajo la excusa de cuidarlos. Su mirada vagó sobre el grupo y luego más allá.

También sabía que Fate vendría, pero se había negado a proponerle un punto de encuentro, la perseguía, sí, pero no quería que fuera tan patente. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar buscarla en la multitud, porque, como una fuerza involuntaria sobre la no tenía injerencia ni poder, quería verla.

Anhelaba verla.

―¿No vino tu madre, Nanoha-chan? ―La voz de Hayate la sacó de sus cavilaciones algo descabelladas y la regresó a su realidad.

―Se encontraba algo indispuesta, así que vine sola. Buenas tardes, Carim-san,

―¿Qué tal, Nanoha-san?

―Bueno, estamos nosotros, y estoy segura que Suzuka-chan y Alisa-chan vendrán también. ―Hayate se puso a su lado, sin soltar el brazo de su compañía rubia.

―Es cierto, creo que Vita-chan, Zafira y yo podríamos ir a probar algunos de los juegos del festival.

―¿Planeas dejar a todos los tenderos sin premios otro año?

―Esa es una manera de ponerlo. ―Las tres rieron, los susodichos que estaban detrás de ellos se cruzaron de brazos y asintieron. Ellos sí querían ir a probar el martillo para medir la fuerza. Un pequeño desafío personal.

―Es bastante temprano aún, podemos separarnos y encontrarnos luego, ¿no? ―El grupo se detuvo, formando un círculo en la calle.― ¿Nos encontramos aquí en una hora más?

―Suena bien. ―Signum apretó con suavidad el brazo de Shamal que envolvía el suyo. Carim la secundó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Vamos a destrozar algunos puestos, Nanoha. ―Vita cruzó sus manos en la nuca, como si estuviera de vuelta en los campos de entrenamiento. La cobriza se unió al grupo de los «energéticos». Con una promesa los tres grupos partieron, Zafira caminaba al lado de Vita, sin casi mediar palabra. A Nanoha no le molestaba, no le incomodaba el silencio de ambos, se entendían de otras maneras, golpeando la campana con un mazo, por ejemplo. Sabía que el joven sentía un profundo respeto por ella, se lo había dicho, y mantenían una convivencia silenciosa y cordial. De todas formas, en ese momento necesitaba ruido, necesitaba conversaciones, necesitaba distraer su mente de cada persona con una cabellera rubia que se le cruzaba.

No era muy sano.

―Entrenadora, ¿qué muñeco quieres ganar ahora? ―inquirió Vita, mientras avanzaban con paso seguro a las tiendas, ya escuchaban el tintineo característico del mazo contra la campanilla.

―La verdad, ninguno, pero puedo ganarte uno a ti, Vita-chan, ¿otro conejo?

―O un cachorro de peluche ―agregó Zafira, una sonrisa divertida amenazaba con nacer de su expresión seria. La pelirroja se ruborizó, mascullando algo sobre aprovechar los dones naturales. El resto del grupo río y se abrieron paso hasta la cola para probar su fuerza.

Nanoha pagó la tarifa por los tres y se preparó para tomar el mango de madera. Al fin algo de lo que se podía encargar con facilidad y sus manos. Lo sujetó con firmeza y, con un fuerte golpe de hombros, le dio a la campanilla que saltó hasta su techo y le adjudicó el primer premio. La gente a su alrededor aplaudió de manera respetuosa y el encargado la invitó a elegir su premio. Se quedó con un pequeño hurón de peluche, uno de ojos verdes ―anomalía biológica que se podía aceptar en un muñeco―. Luego esperó a que Zafira y Vita descargaran sus propias frustraciones a golpe de mazo.

Los chicos pagaron una segunda y tercer ronda en el mismo puesto. La cobriza los miraba absorta, apretando el muñeco entre sus manos. No podía evitar mirar su técnica, la fuerza que usaban, cómo pisaban antes de levantar el mazo de madera. Tomaba notas mentales y aprobaba o hacía observaciones que luego les pasaría.

La distraían de su obsesión reciente.

―De alguna manera, no me sorprende encontrarlos aquí.

«¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza si te apareces al lado mío de la nada!» pensó, más bien gritó, mentalmente, antes de darse vuelta para encontrar a la joven doctora y a su familia junto a ella. El corazón saltó de felicidad en su pecho, casi para su pesar, y tuvo que respirar profundo para asegurarse que su voz era suya y estaba bajo control. Fate estaba enfundada en una yukata negra, se había recogido su pelo largo en un moño en la base de su nuca bastante suelto, que dejaba escapar mechones que se enredaban detrás de su oreja y se mecían junto a cada movimiento que realizaba. Sus ojos carmesíes parecían más intensos a la luz de las lámparas y el contraste de su atuendo oscuro.

«Dios, por qué tiene que ser así de hermosa…» estaba perdida, y lo sabía. Había caído a las faldas de esa mujer. Desde hacía mucho que había caído, se había engañado al intentar disfrazarlo de algo más. Tragó como pudo, en un intento de acallar a su desquiciado corazón y sonrió, incluso insegura de que su cara de póker estuviera ahí.

Era extraño, la había buscado toda la tarde, en cada persona, en cada grupo, ahora que la tenía al lado sentía que no estaba preparada para eso. Pero no podía entretenerse en su ansiedad, en sus hormonas alborotadas, en un nerviosismo poco habitual en ella.

―¡Fate-chan! ¿Nos has estado buscando? ―saludó, con una voz más alegre de la que pensaba poner.―¡Hola, niños! ¿Divirtiéndose con su madrina?

―Los chicos querían probar los juegos de fuerza ―explicó la rubia, posando una mano en la cabeza de Carol.― Encontrarlos solo fue un bono extra.

―¡Vita-san! ¡Puedes enseñarnos a jugar! ―Erio ya estaba al lado de la pelirroja, con las manos a los costados y haciendo una reverencia pronunciada. La chica lo miró y luego miró a su entrenadora, con una ceja levantada. Nanoha le hizo un gesto, levantando su mano y poniéndola delante de ella como si le pidiera un favor. La joven suspiró y colocó otra vez sus manos entrecruzadas detrás de su nuca, un gesto que solía repetir.

―Está bien, ven y te mostraré. ¿Quieres aprender también, Carol?

―No creo que pueda, Vita-san… ―Su discurso quedó cortado a la mitad cuando Zafira se acercó y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

―Vamos a ver como tu hermano aprende y luego decides si quieres intentarlo o no, ¿sí? ―inquirió el hombre, sosteniendo a la chica con firmeza. La niña asintió y se dejó conducir, a una altura que le era absolutamente desconocida, despidiéndose de su madrina con la mano. El nuevo grupo se alejó un par de metros, regresando a la cola del juego. La cobriza observó por el rabillo del ojo a Fate y le sorprendió que no pusiera ninguna objeción.

―Pensé que te preocuparía que los niños se fuesen con Zafira y Vita ―comentó la cobriza.

―Erio no ha parado de hablar de Vita desde que fuimos al campeonato, Carol también quedó muy impresionada. ―Cruzó sus brazos y descansó el rostro en una mano mientras hablaba.― Me parece que será beneficioso para ellos aprender un poco más.

―Zafira y Vita-chan tienen mucho para enseñar, eso es seguro. ¿Estás sola, Fate-chan?

―Sí, su abuela no tenía muchos deseos de venir, así que los traje yo ¿y tú, Nanoha?

―Mi madre estaba indispuesta y no me acompañó este año, pero me encontré con los chicos acá. También andan un par de amigas, nos tenemos que encontrar en… ―Miró su reloj de pulsera.― Media hora, precisamente. ―Se sorprendió ante la risa de su amiga, la doctora no pude evitar mirarla con una calidez que le removió los cimientos.

―¿La entrenadora nunca deja de medir el tiempo de sus estudiantes, no?

―Ah, bueno… ―Se llevó una mano tras la nuca, con una expresión de culpa.

―Yo tampoco puedo dejar a la doctora en el hospital, es algo que llevo muy apegado.

―Quizás nos hace falta un poco más de distención. ¿Quieres que demos unas vueltas por el festival? Creo que podemos ir a sacar a los chicos de sus juegos. ―Ambas observaron como Erio levantaba el mazo con algo de dificultad y lo dejaba caer en la marca. La campanilla subió a la mitad de la tabla antes de volver a caer. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a Vita usar algunas de sus técnicas de entrenamiento, corrigiendo al joven pelirrojo y dándole ánimos para continuar. Parecía que sus esfuerzos no caían en saco roto después de todo.

―Creo que podemos esperar un par de minutos más antes de dar unas vueltas por el festival, los chicos parecen muy entretenidos.

―¿Dispuesta a pasar un poco de tiempo a solas conmigo, Fate-chan? ―preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué había soltado algo así. La rubia no pareció sorprendida, al contrario, giró la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y asintió, un mechón de su cabello se movió al compás de sus movimientos, enmarcando su rostro.

«Ya está, estoy enamorada y ahora sí que no es broma» pensó la cobriza, asegurándose que su expresión no cambiase un ápice.

―Suena como un buen plan, Nanoha.

 **IV.**

―Sería un honor que nos acompañases, Sensei.

―No quiero molestar…

―No sería ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro, ¿verdad, Nanoha-chan?

―Claro que no, Alisa-chan, pero tenemos que pensar en Carim-san…

―¡Entre más, mejor! ―Hayate y Carim habían regresado a la reunión improvisada, donde Suzuka, Alisa, Nanoha y Fate deliberaban sobre los pasos a seguir esa noche. Como de costumbre, la deliberación se trataba de las dos chicas más intrépidas proponiendo planes algo salvajes y, en esta ocasión, invitando a la doctora a unírseles. Carim asintió ante la aseveración de Hayate, tomada de su brazo con firmeza. La cobriza sonrió, mientras su interior le gritaba cosas inconexas y contradictorias. La resolución de esa tarde noche se extendía ante ellas, inequívoca. Una salida de chicas al bar del barrio. Signum se había excusado junto a Shamal y Vita, comentando que el alcohol no entraba dentro de la dieta de un atleta. Zafira les había comunicado que había hecho otros planes con amigos de la universidad y se había retirado también, dejando a las mayores con tiempo libre y disponibilidad para hacer lo que les placiera.

―Tengo que dejar a los niños en su casa y…

―No te preocupes, Fate-chan. ―Nanoha se adelantó, antes de que alguna de sus amigas tuviera tiempo para hablar.

―Sí, Sensei, te dejaremos la dirección por si cambias de parecer ―Suzuka garabateó en una libreta de notas que llevaba en su bolsito de mano, arrancó la hoja y se la extendió a la rubia.― Nos encantaría que nos acompañases, eso sí ―sonrió, con una dulzura de la que solo ella era capaz.

La doctora se despidió y llevó a ambos chicos al auto, con el papel doblado en su mano. No pensaba ir, había sido un día largo y otro se le ponía delante, con miras de ser igual de extenuante. Una vez que se aseguró que ambos chicos estuvieran en sus asientos y con el cinturón puesto encendió su auto y enfiló ―con cuidado considerando la cantidad de gente que inundaba las calles― a la casa de su abuela. Los chicos no paraban de parlotear, comparando la cantidad de puntos que habían logrado en los juegos, en los muñecos que Zafira y Vita les habían regalado, en la experiencia en general. Fate les hacía alguna pregunta ocasional, lanzándoles una mirada cariñosa por el espejo retrovisor. Pronto las calles se vaciaron y el camino transcurrió sin sobresaltos.

Cuando llegaron, una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, el sol ya había terminado de ponerse y los niños atrás empezaban a dormitar. La mujer mayor salió a la calle en cuanto escuchó el ruido del motor apagarse y la ayudó a sacar a los pequeños.

―Muchas gracias por traerlos en hora, ¿se divirtieron?

―Jugamos un montón, abuela ―susurró Erio, más dormido que despierto. Fate lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó unos momentos antes de dejarlo en el suelo, junto a su tutora legal.

―Y comimos manzanas confitadas…

―¿Qué tal si los dos se van a lavar los dientes y a la cama, entonces?

―Sí ―dijeron al unísono, despidiéndose una vez más de la joven y adentrándose a la casa. Fate los observó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, ocultándolos de su vista.

―Creo que yo también me retiro ―acompañó la aseveración con una reverencia de despedida y volvió a su auto, sin dejarle mucho tiempo a la mujer de responderle. No tenía ánimos de un té verde con ella, ni siquiera de una pequeña plática distendida. Arrancó el coche, respondió a la despedida con la mano que le dirigía la anciana, y enfiló de regreso a su hogar.

Aún tenía el papel doblado firmemente sujeto.

A medio camino la música se cortó y el sonido de una llamada entrante resonó por los altoparlantes del auto. Aprovechando una luz roja apretó la tecla verde que se desplegaba en la pantalla de su móvil. Era Shari.

―Fate, ¿qué tal el festival?

―Bastante bien, ya dejé a los niños, me encontré con Nanoha y sus amigas y me invitaron a una salida al bar.

―¿Y vas allá ahora, no? ―Aunque el tono era de pregunta, Fate supo reconocer la orden velada tras ella.

―En realidad, pensaba regresar a casa, mañana tenemos un turno bastante largo y…

―Sensei, ¿hace cuánto no te distiendes sanamente como un adulto? ―La increpó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Sanamente?

―No cambies el tema, ¡vamos, Fate! ¿No te interesa salir y conocer las historias que puede tener esa mujer? No todos los días te topas con una chica capaz de salir caminando después de recibir una jabalina en el abdomen.

―Pero…

―No hay peros que valgan, mañana me contarás qué tal estuvo esa salida y, si me estás inventando algo, lo sabré. ¡Adiós! ―Y con eso, cortó antes de que le diera tiempo a responder. Sabía que tenía razón, le picaba la curiosidad, hacía meses que no salía de su casa para algo más que para trabajar y se merecía una escapada nocturna.

Además, quería ver a Nanoha otra vez. Quizás aún en su yukata azul y blanca. Sonrió, era una chica muy bella, no le haría mal verla un poco más.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, sin dejar de conducir por la ciudad. «Ya qué…» pensó, y desdoblando el papel con una mano leyó la dirección escrita.

Mañana le contaría a Shario todo lo que quisiera escuchar.

 **VI.**

―Muchas gracias por traerme, Fate-chan. Lamento haberte arrastrado en nuestra salida de borrachas…

―Hace tiempo no me divertía así, desde que salía con Arf que no pasaba una buena noche en un bar.

―¿Arf?

―Historia para otra ocasión, llámame y te prometo que te la contaré, ¿sí? ―pidió, casi una súplica para seguir viéndose. Nanoha rio con claridad, alegría pura que surgía de la unión del olor de esa mujer alrededor de ella y el alcohol ingerido en conjunción.

―Lo haré, buenas noches. ―Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, acercó y depositó un beso tibio en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios, antes de bajarse con una sonrisa coqueta de la que no estaba del todo consciente. Fate la vio franquear la puerta de su complejo de apartamentos y desaparecer de su vista, sin moverse, con el beso aun quemándole la piel. Suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, algo de lo que no podía esconderse ni posponer nacía dentro de ella. Volvió la vista al complejo de apartamentos y una sonrisa velada se escapó de sus labios antes de encender el auto y regresar a su casa.

 **NdA: ¡Al fin! Disculpen el retraso, este capítulo estuvo algo trancado... ¡Pero aquí está, a su disposición! Espero que los próximos salgan con menos retraso. Cuando inicié esta historia pensaba que tendría uno capítulos, máximo. Ahora no estoy tan segura... intentaré no extenderme demasiado en cosas innecesarias y aún así contar todo lo que me gustaría contar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito y dado su opinión respecto a la historia! ¡Se agradece de corazón!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Lunes**

Al quinto bostezo que tuvo que reprimir empezó a preocuparse. Quizás rompería su regla y tomaría un tercer café, no lo hacía desde la escuela de medicina y no le gustaba demasiado recordar esas noches eternas sin dormir para terminar de repasar los temas de un examen. Le pesaban los párpados y su mente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de somnolencia.

«Las noches de exámenes eran mucho peores, de todas maneras» pensó, mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital con la bata abierta y las manos en los bolsillos. Shario aún no entraba, su horario ese día se sobreponía con el de ella solo de tarde. Quizás era mejor, le daba más tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado en la noche para contarlo luego. El problema no era que hubiera pasado mucho, sino que ella hacía mucho que no salía y ahora estaba más lenta, con los sentidos dormidos. Sus pasos la llevaron a la pequeña cocina de emergencias, donde lo único que funcionaba sin descanso, como ellos, era la cafetera. El líquido negro, algo espeso, se mantenía tibio gracias a la magia de la tecnología y la cuenta de luz que pagaba el hospital todos los meses. Eligió una de las tazas que descansaban en el escurridor y la llenó hasta casi alcanzar el borde. Cuando se refería al café podía tomar mucho si no se controlaba, por eso llevaba su cuenta mental y un límite establecido que hoy estaba violando. El sueño se le había hecho esquivo esa noche, en parte por la noche de salida que había compartido junto a las amigas de Nanoha, en parte por la misma cobriza que apareció en sus sueños tanto como en sus vigilias.

«Es una tontería», es lo que le diría personas de otros países, otras culturas.

Un beso en la mejilla no es nada para otras culturas, pero no en Japón. Lo sabía, había vivido lo suficiente en ese país y compartía muchas de las costumbres de sus habitantes. Sin mencionar que su madre había sido japonesa. Un beso no era algo ligero para ellos, y Nanoha le había dado uno bastante sugerente antes de bajarse de su auto. Eso era algo que podía perseguirla en sueños. Que podía hacerla pensar de más.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la bata y lo miró, tenía un par de mensajes de la cobriza que aún no contestaba, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual no decía nada, ya que de por sí era una joven de trato muy cálido. Le contaba que las «chicas» habían quedado encantadas con su presencia y que les gustaría salir juntas en algún otro momento. También le decía que estaban moviendo el equipamiento del parque de deportes a su descanso en invierno y pronto los entrenamientos se darían en el gimnasio de la universidad.

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta, al releer los mensajes. Nanoha era una trabajólica. Dentro de todo, no estaba tan mal. Ella también lo era. Algo que tenían en común, supuso. Que les gustasen a ambas las chicas era otro posible punto en común. Recordó las historias que se habían contado la noche anterior, que le habían dado pie para pensar eso. De pronto no podía esperar a que Shario llegara para contarle todo. Su cabeza debería decidirse por una emoción determinada en algún momento. Volvió la vista a los mensajes antes de beber un buen sorbo de su café. No había contestado. «¿Por qué no he contestado?». Sacudió la cabeza.

Mejor iba a hacer su ronda y ver a sus pacientes, eso era más sencillo. Caminó hasta recepción otra vez y dejó la taza, medio vacía, en la parte interna del escritorio de emergencias.

Caminó por los cubículos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre cordial ante la gente herida, enferma o adolorida, dando tranquilidad y recetando la solución adecuada. En ese momento la sala estaba bastante llena, pero los pacientes no eran críticos ni mucho menos, la mayoría solo necesitaba de una bolsa de suero y unos cuantos gramos de la medicina adecuada para que se recuperasen lo suficiente y pudieran regresar a casa. Iba a mitad de su ronda cuando escuchó la voz familiar de la enfermera castaña saludando a los compañeros de trabajo y a los pacientes más cercanos. Su sonrisa se acrecentó y siguió su ronda. Para cuando terminó, Shario la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja semi levantada. Le gustaba hablar con ella, era impetuosa en ocasiones, muy energética y con un conocimiento técnico muy completo. Siempre tenía una buena respuesta ante una situación delicada o que requería de una resolución rápida. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba hablar con ella porque no era japonesa, ambas podían compartir esas cosas que nunca se comprendían del todo de una cultura a menos de que hubieses nacido en ella.

Cuando algo la frustraba de manera extrema, podía hablarlo con ella y dejarlo salir. Era liberador tener un confidente que veía las mismas fallas donde el resto solo veía normalidad.

Se acercó a la joven que le dedicó un saludo escueto, un saludo de las personas acostumbradas a verse todos los días y que no necesitan decir «¡Hola!» o «¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!», sino más bien un:

―Cuéntamelo, Fate, ¿qué historias locas tenía?

A la doctora casi se le escapa un suspiro, había extrañado a su enfermera favorita.

 **Sábado de noche ― Domingo de madrugada**

―¿No te unes a la ronda de cerveza, Sensei?

―Estoy manejando, creo que prefiero abstenerme…

―¡Aunque sea solo uno! ¡Luego te vas en taxi! ―La chica le guiñó un ojo, mientras le extendía la carta del bar-restaurante, la recordaba, era la joven que había acompañado a Nanoha a que le sacaran los puntos hacía más de un mes ya. Suspiró, con una resignación teñida por el disfrute y tomó el menú que se le ofrecía. Al final resultaron ser seis las que ocupaban la mesa del local, ella estaba sentada entre la cobriza y su amiga rubia, Alisa ―tal como se había presentado hacía unos diez minutos cuando había arribado al local―. La recepción que le habían hecho pareció más la de viejos amigos que la de una chica recién invitada a la reunión de amigas cercanas. Tampoco se le pasó por alto el codazo que la castaña le dio a Nanoha al verla entrar. Hojeó el menú hasta llegar a la sección de cócteles, revisando alguno que fuera de su agrado.

―¿Algo que prefieras en especial? ―La joven cobriza se inclinó sobre ella levemente, para ver la sección de la carta que estaba mirando. La música sonaba detrás algo fuerte, pero aún podía escucharla si se inclinaba hacia ella. De pronto estuvieron a un par de centímetros, las dos apoyadas la una en la otra.

―Un cóctel…, supongo que podrías decir que tengo un gusto algo «refinado». ―Acompañó esa última palabra con un gesto de sus manos, un par de comillas que expresaban el matiz que su voz no era capaz de darle entre la música y la conversación que las rodeaba.

―Quizás, o que tienes gustos algo caros ―rio, Fate se unió a ella y asintió.

―¿Decididas? ―Fue Suzuka la que levantó la voz, encargada de llevar las órdenes y, para el final de la salida, con seguridad las cuentas.

―¿Empezamos con dos cervezas de litro y medio? ―preguntó Hayate, mirándolas a todas en busca de aprobación. Alisa, Nanoha y Carim asintieron.

―Yo tomaré un… ―Fate volvió a mirar la carta para leer el cóctel otra vez.― _Harvey Wallbanger_.

―Bien, haré los pedidos entonces. ―Se levantó, en busca del mozo que atendía otras mesas, atareado. El resto de las chicas la siguieron con la mirada un par de segundos antes de regresar su atención a la mesa que ocupaban. Alisa dirigió su atención a la otra rubia de la mesa, una que no se despegaba demasiado de Hayate.

―Carim, ¿qué tal el coro? ¿Tienen alguna presentación pronto? ―preguntó, cerca de un tercio de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para asegurarse que su voz cruzara hacia el otro lado.

―Bastante bien, tenemos algunos miembros nuevos y…

―Y tendrán una actuación en la iglesia principal de la ciudad estamos invitadas, ¿no? ―La cortó Hayate, cierto orgullo en su voz, a la vez que el círculo de las cinco se estrechaba para no tener que forzar sus voces más de lo deseable.

―Nada del otro mundo, pero están invitadas, por supuesto ―intercedió la rubia. Parecía bastante calmada a pesar de ser el centro de atención de momento.― Estamos en busca de nuevos miembros, Fate-san, ¿no estarás interesada por casualidad? ―Esa era una manera algo sutil de invitarla a la conversación. La doctora levantó las manos, excusándose.

―Me parece que el canto no está dentro de mis dotes…

―No, aunque seguro tienes otros igual de impresionantes, como extirparle un pedazo de metal a nuestra amiga ―Alisa señaló a Nanoha mientras lo decía.― y, más aún, lograr que se quedara quieta en el hospital por un par de horas.

La mesa entera rio con el comentario, incluso la cobriza, que volvía a rascarse una mejilla algo avergonzada. Para su alivio, Suzuka había regresado. El ruido subía en intensidad a medida que el bar se llenaba más y más y la chica parecía más preocupada por el mesero que por sus tragos.

―Ya traen la cerveza, lo siento, Fate-san, tu trago demorará un poco más…

―Por favor, díganme Fate o Fate-chan, el san suena demasiado estirado.

―¡Mou, Fate-chan, pensé que solo yo tenía ese privilegio! ―bromeó la joven entrenadora, sacudiéndola con suavidad del brazo.

―Lo siento, Nanoha-chan, ahora todas tenemos ese derecho. ―Hayate le guiñó un ojo, por toda respuesta la pelirroja dirigió una disimulada mirada a la cercanía entre ella y Carim y levantó una ceja. La castaña ensanchó su sonrisa y le hizo una promesa muda de contarle luego.

―Hablando de amigos, nos encontramos con Yuuno-kun, ¿no, Alisa-chan? ―comentó la chica, tomando asiento y mirando de reojo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que el camarero desbordado no tropezara con sus bebidas de camino a la mesa. Tan preocupada estaba de ello que no advirtió el silencio que cayó sobre la mesa, ni la pérdida de un tono de color de la cobriza que había dejado de sonreír de manera abrupta.

―Es cierto. ―Por primera vez en toda la tarde la chica tomó un semblante más serio, acompañando el ánimo que contagiaba el resto. Fate las observó con algo de incomodidad escalándole el cuerpo. Parecía un tema sensible, por un momento no supo que decir. Para su alivio las otras chicas sí parecían tener una idea más acertada de cómo abordar la situación.

―¿Lo has vuelto a ver? ―Nanoha negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

―¿Qué pasó al final? No nos contaste el otro día ―intercedió Suzuka, quien tuvo la referencia de omitir la ingesta de alcohol de esa noche y el tema principal de conversación.

―Bueno, no pasó gran cosa, pero… ―Casi instintivamente se volteó con rapidez para observar a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo.― Supongo que les debo una explicación y, de paso, le puedo contar a Fate-chan por qué terminé en la sala de emergencias con un agujero para enmendar…

―Nanoha, no es necesario que…

―No te preocupes, Sensei, a nosotras también nos debe esta historia ―la cortó Alisa, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. En ese momento, el camarero, ahora acompañado de una compañera que sonreía algo nerviosa, llegó con las jarras de cerveza vacías en una mano y las botellas en otra. Dispuso todo con rapidez, destapando de paso el alcohol con un gesto practicado de la mano, la mesera colocó un refresco personal frente a Suzuka y le hacía un gesto a Fate, pidiéndole un poco más de paciencia. Cuando las bebidas estuvieron convenientemente servidas, la atención regreso a la cobriza que pensaba en cómo recapitular algo que parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era.

―Bueno, Yuuno-kun es un amigo de la infancia, éramos vecinos antes y fuimos a la escuela juntos, con Suzuka-chan y Alisa-chan. ―Señaló a sus amigas, que servían las bebidas en la mesa.― Durante años fuimos del mismo curso y, bueno, compartimos el camino a la escuela y esas cosas. Incluso en el instituto seguimos estudiando juntos. Ahí conocimos a Hayate-chan.

―Fueron buenos años ―concedió la castaña, con una de las jarras en la mano, pero aún sin darle un trago.

―¿Entonces todas se conocen desde la escuela?

―Nanoha-chan y Yuuno-kun nos presentaron a Hayate-chan luego de conocerla en el instituto, supongo que tener el mismo sentido del humor nos ayudó a ser amigos en poco tiempo ―comentó Alisa, dejando la botella en la mesa para prestar algo más de atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba.

―Y lo seguimos siendo luego de salir del instituto e ir a la universidad ―agregó la castaña, cada vez más activa en la conversación.

―O a los entrenamientos estatales ―añadió Suzuka, ahora la única que parecía un poco más atrás en la conversación era Carim, que observaba detrás de su vaso de cerveza.

―O los entrenamientos estatales ―repitió la pelirroja, señalándose para aclarar a quién se referían.― Hace unas semanas nos juntamos todos de nuevo y, bueno, en la noche, cuando ya la charla se había acabado y las chicas se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, nos quedamos él y yo, hablando. Hasta que, bueno…

―¿Se te declaró? ―Nanoha miró a Suzuka, con una incógnita en el rostro.― Era bastante obvio que le gustabas, por decir lo menos… ―aclaró ante la interrogación muda que le hizo. Alisa y Hayate asintieron, secundando la moción.

―Algo así, tienes razón. Pero se olvidó de la parte en la que yo le respondía positivamente para _lanzarse_ encima de mi…

Hubo un momento de silencio, quizás un segundo o dos, antes de que un sonoro golpe lo quebrara. Alisa se había golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano, y ahora negaba muy lentamente.

―¿Se lanzó? ¿A ti? ¿Campeona del salto con garrocha y entrenadora que no ha perdido un ápice de músculo?

―No es para tanto, Alisa-chan pero…, sí, eso hizo.

―¿Y entonces? ―Para sorpresa de todos, fue Fate la que hizo la pregunta, intrigada por la narración.

―Me despedí y me fui… Sé que es una tontería, pero no pude sacármelo de la cabeza y por estar pensando en eso me distraje en el entrenamiento extra que tuvimos esa mañana. Y por eso, ―se giró para hablarle directamente a la rubia.― terminé en la sala de emergencia ese día.

―No pensé que Yuuno-kun sería tan osado ―Carim intercedió por primera vez, con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz. Conocía al chico, por lo menos se habían visto un par de veces, por lo que ya tenía una opinión de él.

―Yo tampoco, por eso no lo esperaba, y por eso reaccioné de manera algo brusca.

―Al menos la herida con la que llegaste al hospital no era muy importante… ―Fate se inclinó sobre la mesa, incorporándose más en el grupo. La mesera regresó, esta vez sola, con el trago de la doctora en la bandeja. Esta le agradeció cuando dejó el pedido frente a ella y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Todas estaban servidas al fin.

―Bueno, así que eso fue lo que pasó… ¿Un brindis, porque Nanoha-chan no acabó con Yuuno-kun de un golpe?

―¡Alisa-chan! Lo único que quieres es tomar la cerveza de una vez, ¿no?

―No puedes culparme por intentarlo, ¿no?

Y con esa pregunta la tensión que había crecido a lo largo de la historia se disipó, con las risas del grupo abriendo una noche que, luego de esa introducción, se anunciaba más prometedora.

 **Lunes otra vez**

―Bueno, esperaba que tuviera alguna historia más loca, pero lanzar a un tipo que se le aventó no es algo que hace una chica japonesa usual.

―No, es cierto y, también… ―Fate dejó que su mirada se perdiera un poco, más fija en sus recuerdos que en el presente.― Me besó antes de bajarse de mi auto al llevarla a casa.

―¿Que hizo qué?

―Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, pero…

―Pero estamos en Japón. ―La enfermera se tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha.― Y sabemos que rechazó a un chico, lo cual puede significar todo o nada.

―Mmmh… ―Un monosílabo para transmitir muchas emociones. La castaña despegó los labios, para agregar algo más, pero su voz fue ahogada por la voz de los altoparlantes del hospital, que llamaban a Fate de regreso a la sala por un nuevo ingreso. Ambas se pusieron en movimiento, la conversación trivial debería esperar un poco más, a medida que recorrían el pasillo Shario miró una vez más a la doctora y dejó una pregunta colgando en el aire.

―Entonces, ¿qué harás?

 **Lunes de tarde**

La cobriza entró en su departamento con un suspiro de alivio. Se sacó las zapatillas a la entrada, dejó las llaves en una mesita que tenía cerca de la entrada y se dejó caer en su sillón, sin descolgarse el bolso de entrenamiento. Había pasado ese día y el anterior en una especie de trance. Recordaba la salida nocturna, por supuesto, y aún no podía creer su arrebato con la doctora.

«No, puedo creerlo, es lógico, solo que no esperaba hacerlo de manera tan instintiva». Se sentó apropiadamente y se liberó del bolso.

Quizás era lo mejor, tampoco podía jugar a la inocencia mucho más. Era una adulta y Fate también, «por lo menos Fate-chan lo es» pensó, suspirando otra vez, si quería ir en serio con la joven rubia tenía que proponerse un plan de acción. Se recostó y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. El aparato se mantenía en un silencio taciturno.

No se había animado a escribirle ese día, lo había enterrado en el fondo de su bolso y se había obligado a ignorarlo por todo el día. Pero ahora, en la soledad de su hogar, ya no podía dejar de escuchar el murmullo en su interior que le pedía hablar con la mujer. Encendió la pantalla, donde el patrón de bloqueo y desbloqueo era lo único visible. Para su sorpresa, el aparato empezó a vibrar y sonar en su mano, con el número de Fate en medio de un fondo verde.

Se levantó de golpe, a la vez que respondía y se llevaba el dispositivo a la oreja. No esperaba que la llamara, para ser sincera. Pero el corazón latía desbocado con una alegría que no podía controlar.

―Hola, ¿Fate-chan?

―Nanoha, ¿qué tal? ―El tono al otro lado de la línea la alertó, sonaba algo forzado. Fuera de lugar.

―Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Sucede algo? ―La pregunta nació sin poder refrenarla. No era normal que la llamara y la saludara así, con una voz que parecía ansiosa. Sin mensajes previos, sin el «buenas tardes» al que la tenía acostumbrada.

―Voy a ser algo franca. ¿Por qué me besaste la otra noche? Es algo a lo que ustedes no acostumbran para nada. ―«Mierda», sí, eso era lo único que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Dos caminos se extendían ante ella, dos que no había pensado tomar en un tiempo aún, que ahora apremiaban y exigían una decisión. Tomó aire y se lanzó al vacío, después de todo, ella sabía abrirse caminos.

―Porque me interesas de una manera más cercana que la de una amistad ―soltó, sin respirar, sin vacilar. No se había dado cuenta, pero había armado una mueca bastante seria y vacía, usando su máscara en un intento de protegerse de un posible rechazo. Unos segundos que parecieron eternos reinaron en silencio entre las dos, cada una a su lado de la línea, en una dimensión que había detenido el tiempo para ambas con esa simple revelación.

―Bien.

―¿Bien?

―¿Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo una de estas noches? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar y empezar quizás de nuevo. ―La cobriza estaba aturdida, cada palabra solo la confundía un poco más. Una respuesta que parecía corresponderse con lo que sentía no era lo que esperaba.

―¿Entonces…?

―Sí, creo que podríamos llamarlo una cita en toda regla… ¿Estás libre el viernes?

 **Viernes de noche**

La rubia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, le había sonreído al inicio, y le había acariciado la mano con suavidad, casi de manera imperceptible al tomar asiento, algo que a Nanoha le aceleró el pulso, pero luego había permanecido en un silencio incluso más profundo de lo que le era habitual.

La pelirroja le alcanzó un menú y la instó a escoger algo, Fate le sonrió y asintió. Sus manos abrieron el pequeño libro que era el menú por la mitad y se quedaron ahí, quietas, en la sección de cafetería.

«Estamos aquí por una cena…, esto no está bien», la preocupación ahora era real y palpable, le apretaba el corazón como una mano de hierro y le anudaba un nudo bastante grande en la garganta. ¿Habría hecho algo? Creía que no, era cierto que no habían hablado a lo largo del día, pero la rubia había estado en turno todo el viernes y era un día difícil. No escribirse durante los turnos no era una novedad. «Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?».

Nanoha carraspeó, aclarando su garganta en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, las conversaciones a su alrededor eran suaves y bastante silenciosas, como un murmullo de agua que se perdía de fondo, si lo imaginaba podía pensar que estaban a solas, eso podía ser bueno o malo. «Nada puede estar mal, porque aún no somos nada, solo dos chicas en el posible inicio de una relación, que se encuentran luego de una semana agitada y disfrutan la presencia la una de la otra, nada más que eso» se recordó, tragando la saliva que acumulaba «no te engañes, Nanoha, todo puede estar mal, estamos en un limbo y no sabemos aún hacia donde nos dirigimos exactamente.» De pronto la joven se dio cuenta que ella tampoco había hecho un intento por elegir su cena, por el rabillo del ojo veía a su mesero observándolas, esperando que se decidieran para empezar a mover la enorme cadena que se escondía detrás de una simple orden en un restaurante. Sintió deseos de darse una palmada en la frente, pero se contuvo y con toda la serenidad que pudo aunar saltó directamente a la sección de pastas. «Tallarines, ravioles, ñoquis… ¿Qué tienen estos italianos y estos nombres? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?» Tomó un sorbo de agua de los vasos que había traído el mozo, tenía la boca seca.

―¿Puedo comer pasta, doctora? ―preguntó, en un intento por romper ese extraño silencio que se había instalado. Fate no la miró, no despegó la vista del menú que no leía, seguía ensimismada en algo que nadie más que ella podía tocar. Nanoha sintió una extraña desazón, no entendía y quería entender.

―Sabes, Nanoha… ―Las palabras sonaron extrañas en su voz, como si algo en ellas no encajara y la garganta que las pronunciaba apenas pudiera manejarlas. La doctora despegó la vista de sus pensamientos y la miró a los ojos, una fina capa de lágrimas se estaba formando y la desazón fue reemplazada por preocupación.― Hoy perdí a alguien.

La revelación la golpeó de a poco, tardó unos segundos en comprender en su totalidad lo que había dicho. En entender por qué en esa última sílaba la voz estaba quebrada y una lágrima era limpiada con rapidez de su mejilla.

―Oh… ―«¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso…?», el maleficio del silencio se había roto, ahora todo empezaba a precipitarse. El suspenso era una cosa cruel y bondadosa a la vez, o por lo menos eso creía Nanoha en ese momento.

―Era bastante joven, tenía 19 años, llegó en muy malas condiciones y yo… ―Se detuvo, tomando una bocanada de aire para encontrar su voz otra vez.― Yo… Nosotros… Creí… Por un momento creí que lo lograríamos, que la salvaríamos, que estaría bien…

―Estoy segura de que hicieron todo lo que pudieron. ―La pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió una mano temblorosa entre las suyas. Pronto todo el cuerpo de su cita temblaba de manera incontrolable.

―Ella… tenía solo 19 años. La trajeron sus padres… Lo siento, no quería traer esto conmigo, no a nuestra cita, pero… ―«¿Pero cómo te libras de algo así?»

―¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa para que estés mejor?

―No, no… Prefiero tu compañía ahora. ―Los temblores disminuían y Fate tomó un par de bocanadas más, obligándose a respirar honda y profundamente. Luego le sonrió, limpiándose otra lágrima solitaria.― Perdona, yo pediré algo liviano y un poco de agua, quizás una ensalada… ―Liberó su mano del suave agarre en el que estaba y tomó el menú, esta vez examinándolo al detalle. Nanoha la observó, repasó los contornos de su cuerpo y los rasgos de su rostro, una punzada de sentimientos indescriptibles aguijoneó su costado. Quería esa mano de regreso, quería su cuerpo entero, quería tener esa vida de una manera que aún no comprendía. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió la vista a su menú.

Más le valía que la cena transcurriera sin más sobresaltos o terminaría cometiendo una imprudencia.

 **Viernes de noche II**

―Nanoha, ¿en qué viniste? ―preguntó, escaneando los alrededores en busca del auto de la chica. La pelirroja sonrió, un ligero sonrojo le subía por las mejillas, aunque no estaba segura si achacárselo al alcohol que había consumido o a una especie de vergüenza.

―Bueno, tenía una ventana de tiempo bastante grande antes de la cena así que vine caminando desde casa… Ya sabes, es bueno estar en movimiento.

―A veces eres demasiado… ―Sonrió, aunque no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo.― Ven, te llevaré a casa.

―Sí, sí, Sensei… ¿soy demasiado ahora?

―No, el día que corras una maratón antes de encontrarnos lo consideraré demasiado. ―Ambas rieron, un clima distendido volvía a imperar, como era normal en su relación. Fate se subió al lado del conductor y abrochó su cinturón, Nanoha no tardó en ocupar su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, la rubia observó su rostro mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y lo ajustaba a su cuerpo. Un leve, muy leve, gesto de dolor le cruzó las facciones cuando la tela apretó el lugar donde estaba su herida. Dolería quizás por años, quizás el dolor crónico fuera algo mental, una especie de alerta inconsciente para ser más cuidadosa. La pelirroja no parecía consciente de ninguna de esas pequeñas acciones que había seguido de manera meticulosa todas las veces que se veían. Al contrario, volvió a comentar algo del restaurante y de la cena, Fate le asintió mientras encendía el motor y ponía el auto en movimiento.

Debía dejar el papel de doctora de vez en cuando.

A pesar de que su amiga había caminado, su casa se encontraba relativamente lejos y ella manejaba con más cuidado en las noches que los días, por lo que el trayecto le tomó cerca de veinte minutos. En algún momento, Nanoha se apoyó a uno de los costados del asiento y comenzó a dormitar. La conductora sonrió al verlo, detenida en una luz roja, se giró para observarla mejor. «Una vida llena de ejercicio debe ser bastante cansadora, después de todo», se comentó mentalmente, mientras su mano izquierda, la más cercana a su amiga, se levantaba para despejar un par de mechones rebeldes que le cubrían la frente. Calidez le embargaba cuando estaba con ella, su carácter amable aliviaba su carga diaria. Algo se removió, inquieto, en su estómago. Sabía que había algo más ahí, algo que gravitaba en torno a la joven mujer a su lado que la estaba consumiendo y, también sabía, que si quería podría haberle puesto nombre, fecha, edad y señas.

No había enfrentado esos sentimientos, no quería enfrentarlos. Pero no importaba, ellos aparecían de todas maneras y vivían dentro de ella como animales salvajes, como si su negativa a dialogar con ellos les diera el derecho de actuar sin ley ni códigos. Con seguridad habían sido ellos los que la habían llevado a quebrarse ante Nanoha solo una hora antes. Una descompostura que solía solucionar en su casa, sola, sentada a la mesa sosteniéndose el rostro. No ante alguien, exponiendo una cara de ella que era demasiado humana y frágil como para calzar con su lado profesional.

Y ahora, de nuevo, a solas en la privacidad de su auto, en la penumbra iluminada solo por las luces de la calle, podía adivinar sus rasgos y dibujar con las pupilas el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, al estar viva. Qué raro era sentir felicidad simple y llanamente porque otra persona viviera y estuviera cerca.

Una bocina la sacó de sus cavilaciones y devolvió su mano al volante. Nanoha se despertó de un salto, algo desorientada. Un conductor impaciente volvió a sonar el claxon, se perderían esa luz verde si Fate no se ponía en marcha. Conteniendo una maldición entre los dientes, la rubia arrancó otra vez, fija ahora su concentración en el camino. Su amiga, al comprender la situación, musitó algo sobre la impaciencia de la sociedad y volvió a caer en un sueño ligero. Esta vez no se dejó caer en ensoñaciones y manejó con cuidado. No quería que terminara el camino, pero más pronto que tarde llegaron a la fachada del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía la pelirroja. Estacionó su auto y suspiró. Nanoha seguía durmiendo, ahora con una respiración suave, su amiga la removió con gentileza, despertándola sin apuros. La joven parpadeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos azules cobraron lucidez, consciente de donde estaba. Se estiró todo lo que pudo dentro del auto y se desabrochó el cinturón, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. No querían despedirse.

―Bueno…, muchas gracias por traerme.

―Perdona… esto no fue lo que te prometí cuando te invité. No a una cita rota, no así ―confesó la doctora, apretando el volante con algo de rabia contenida. No quería culparse, eran situaciones que no podía controlar. No quería deprimirse.

Pero lo estaba.

―¡No, tranquila! Lo disfruté, a pesar de todo.

―Nanoha… ―El tono fue entre pregunta y orden, y le produjo un gran escalofrío por la espalda.

―¿Sí?

―¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

―¿Sí…?

 **NdA: Debo confesar que esta última escena lleva escrita desde que empecé a publicar este fic, esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer. ¡Ahora ya está unida al resto de la historia! ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario, un review, un mensaje privado, etc.! Aprecio sus opiniones y me agrada saber lo que piensan de la historia, sobre todo, me motivan a encontrar momentos, pellizcos de tiempo para seguir escribiendo a pesar de que mi agenda casi no me lo permite. ¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **I.**

Ambas ingresaron al departamento en silencio. El piso de la cobriza estaba a oscuras, a la espera de que su dueña llegara una vez finalizada su jornada. La joven avanzó confiando en su memoria para encender la luz del salón comedor y la de un pasillo cercano. A pesar del sueño que aún imbuía su cuerpo, sus movimientos eran certeros.

Toda la situación se le hacía demasiado irreal, le había despertado los sentidos y el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. La luz descubrió una habitación ordenada y cálida, los colores pastel parecían ser la predilección en la decoración. Fate observó todo con rapidez, a la espera de que se le invitara a entrar para abarcar un poco más de la habitación. Nanoha se acercó, extendiendo una mano para tomar su chaqueta y colgarla junto al abrigo que se acababa de sacar. Sin mediar palabras le entregó su prenda y se adentró un poco, un extraño sentimiento teñía el ambiente, una atmósfera casi palpable. Ninguna sentía el deseo o la necesidad de romper ese silencio aún. Sospechaban que estaban moviendo su relación hacia delante, una transición de la que eran conscientes, un cambio irreversible.

En ese acuerdo sin palabras se sentaron en el sofá, el mueble más destacado de la habitación junto a una pequeña mesa y algunas sillas, con una calma y una naturalidad que no sabía que tenía dentro, la cobriza alargó una mano para envolver la de su compañera. Y en ese silencio que resultaba tan conocido y a la vez tan extraño, saborearon el momento, como quien sabe que está ante algo que no se repetirá.

Aun así, la joven entrenadora estaba expectante, esperaba una palabra, un sonido, una frase para desencadenarlo todo. Era su casa, su sillón, su vida, pero ahora mismo la que tenía las riendas de la situación era Fate. Y Fate no parecía lista para terminar de dar el paso de momento. Podía ver en sus facciones algo cansadas cómo intentaba poner todo lo que sentía en palabras, sin éxito. La comprendía, ella también sentía cosas que no sabía nombrar con propiedad.

―¿Te ofrezco algo de té? ―Las palabras nacieron algo forzadas de su garganta seca, quería moverse y a la vez deseaba sostener su mano y seguir así por mucho tiempo más. Al final se había decidido por preguntarle y dejarle esa decisión en sus manos.

―No, gracias, no… ―Apretó la mano que la rodeaba.― No, perdona. No quería pasar esta noche sola en casa. No después de lo que pasó hoy. Antes no podía siquiera dormir, pero ahora lo llevo mejor… ―El silencio que hubo era ahora totalmente distinto, uno plagado de dolor.― ¿No te parece terrible? Al final te acostumbras incluso a que tus pacientes mueran en tu mesa.

―Fate-chan, no me parece que debas culparte tanto por eso yo… ―Tragó duro, quizás no era lo mismo, pero era un sentimiento que se le parecía.― Creo que hay cosas que no pueden remediarse, no deberías culparte ni sentirte inútil por eso. Tampoco llevar tus límites al extremo que no puedas luego controlar…

―¿Nanoha?

―Perdona, en realidad no sé bien qué estoy diciendo ya. ―Rio, se había dejado llevar y mezclaba cosas que quizás no debía mezclar.

―No, tranquila, tienes razón, no debería culparme, pero es difícil. ―Se acomodó en el sillón, seguía buscando palabras de cómo seguir.― Antes pasaba la noche con mi madre, o con Arf, necesitaba dormir junto a alguien, sentir que alguien me contenía. Ahora ya no es necesario, puedo sobrellevarlo mejor por mi cuenta. Pero es algo a lo que no me puedo acostumbrar, algo a lo que no me quiero acostumbrar.

―No es algo que deberías llevar sola, para eso tienes a tu familia, amistades y, si lo necesitas, a mí...

―Gracias. ―Una frase sencilla con la que la conversación volvía a caer en un estancamiento, una bajada de la que se necesitaba fuerza para salir, para volver a ponerse en movimiento. La cobriza se recostó sobre la mujer con mucha suavidad, casi sin llegar a tocarla, pero el contacto seguía ahí latente. Ambas lo sentían, ambas sabían que estaba ahí, el tercer invitado a su conversación. Un tópico del que aún no se animaban a hablar.

Nanoha era consciente que deberían abordarlo de un momento a otro, para empezar, preguntarle por qué había querido pasar la noche en su casa, junto a ella. Tenía una vaga idea, pero quería la razón exacta. Quería escucharlo de sus labios.

La doctora sentía la misma premura y la misma indecisión, con seguridad.

―Entonces… ¿Por eso querías venir a mi casa?

―En parte sí, no quería pasar una noche a solas, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que perdí a un paciente y me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Pensé en cancelar la cena, pero Shario insistió en que fuera, después de todo la mejor manera de sacarse algo de la cabeza es sacando la cabeza a otro lugar. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo.

―Tiene bastante razón, aunque es un fantasma que gusta de seguirnos, ¿verdad?

―En eso tienes razón… Aunque debes admitir que lo que te pasó a ti fue también algo de imprudencia mezclada con riesgo, ¿no?

―¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¡Ya tengo una cicatriz que me lo recuerda! ―Ambas rieron en un ambiente más distendido. El mundo volvía a estar en sus goznes, de manera provisional al menos.

El suave ruido de un repiqueteo en la ventana les hizo levantar la vista, la noche había abierto paso a una lluvia densa, pero fina, que caía mansa sobre Uminari. A diferencia de la lluvia de primavera, seguramente estaba fría y produciría escalofríos solo de estar bajo de ella. Pronto sería reemplazada por la nieve propia del invierno. Fate sintió cómo el peso de la jornada caía sobre sus hombros, el cansancio se iba apoderando de cada una de sus extremidades y supo que pronto estaría dormida. Observó el perfil de la joven a su lado y le sonrió, aun sosteniendo la mano que le había dado en el inicio de su conversación.

―Gracias, por dejarme quedarme contigo.

―Es un placer, de verdad. ―Las palabras nacieron con una calidez mayor de la que esperaba.― Aunque estoy curiosa aún, ¿quién es Arf-san?

―Una antigua novia de mis años de universidad e instituto. Tenemos una buena relación todavía y quedamos para vernos de cuando en cuando.

―¿Debería preocuparme? ―inquirió, casi en broma aunque una leve capa de celos tiñó su voz.

―No, para nada. ―La rubia le sonrió, rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola un poco más. Nanoha se recostó totalmente sobre ella, respirando su aroma. Volvieron al silencio que había constituido gran parte de esa noche que ahora rallaba la madrugada. Una somnolencia se apoderó de ambas, embotando sus mentes y sus cuerpos.

―¿Dónde puedo dormir, Nanoha? ―Con eso rompió el silencio y daba por finalizada una jornada que se le antojaba eterna.

―Ah, bueno… puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo duermo acá en el sofá. ―No quería sonar como si la estuviera apartando, pero necesitaba un momento para tomarlo con algo más de calma. Un par de meses separaban ese momento y la primera vez que se vieron, muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora la tenía en su salón, en su sofá, su auto estacionado fuera. Toda una noche para ellas.

Le quedaban minutos, quizás horas, antes de que su situación cambiara por completo, pero aún no quería dar ese último paso. No esa noche donde la mujer estaba herida, dolida.

Debía dejarla descansar, la abordaría a la mañana siguiente.

―No, no, no. No puedo sacarte de tu cama, déjame dormir acá en el sofá. Con unas cuantas mantas me las apañaré para pasar la noche ―aseguró, soltando por fin su mano y apreciando el largo del sillón. Era lo suficientemente grande como para recostarse sobre él con comodidad. La imagen de Nanoha durmiendo en tardes de verano sobre ese mueble la asaltaron.― Estoy segura de que estará bien ―insistió, resistiendo la necesidad de agitar la cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes de la joven recostada con la indumentaria adecuada para una calurosa tarde de verano, una botella de agua en las manos, gotas de condensación corriendo por la superficie de ella.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, cien por cien.

―Está bien, traeré algunas mantas… ―Se quedó mirándola, como si la estuviera midiendo. Fate sostuvo su mirada hasta que, al final, no pudo resistirse a levantar una ceja en una interrogante muda.― ¿Eres friolenta? ―Por toda respuesta la rubia sonrió y negó casi imperceptiblemente.

No necesitaría del calor de su cuerpo, esa noche al menos.

 **II.**

Como siempre, se despertó temprano, casi demasiado temprano para un sábado. Su mente estaba clara desde el momento en que abrió los ojos. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, durmiendo en su sala de estar. Se levantó y observó la mañana por su ventana, pronto el día se abriría claro y soleado, todavía había rastros de la lluvia que había bañado la ciudad durante la noche, y estos brillaban con la luz matinal. Una mañana hermosa para salir a correr, pero en lugar de cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento y salir por unas horas, decidió meterse al baño y darse una ducha rápida. Haría desayuno para ambas y luego pensaría en cómo pasar el resto del día.

Se vistió con celeridad y caminó hasta la cocina, cuidando el sonido de sus pasos. No quería despertar a Fate de madrugada solo porque ella se levantase temprano.

Puso una tetera con bastante agua a hervir, mientras sacaba platos y comestibles. Con la presteza de la costumbre puso una sartén al fuego y pronto un par de huevos se mezclaban y doraban juntos formando un omelette. Troceó unos panes, sacó algo de arroz de la arrocera que siempre estaba preparada. Pronto todo un desayuno se extendía ante ella, además sacó su pequeño tarro de café, reservado más que nada para visitas, y preparó una taza de café con el agua ya hervida.

El olor de la comida abrió su apetito y se escapaba de la cocina al resto de la casa. Dispuso todo en la mesa de la cocina, donde solían transcurrir sus comidas y observó con cierta satisfacción. Se veía bastante bien. Miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que ya podía ir a levantar a la doctora «mi doctora». Unos golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina le dieron a entender que ya no era necesario que lo hiciera. Se giró con rapidez, la mujer rubia estaba ahí, con una cara adormilada y una coleta armada muy a la rápida. Sintió que algo se derretía dentro de ella, quería ver esa cara cada semana, quizás cada día.

―¡Buenos días! No te desperté, ¿verdad? ―inquirió, acercándose con el desayuno detrás de ella, invitando a entrar y empezar un día de fin de semana.

―No, para nada. ¿Hiciste todo eso? ―comentó, su mirada fija en la mesa. Nanoha siguió su vista y sonrió algo avergonzada.

―¿Demasiado? Hace bastante tiempo que no hago comida para más de uno… ―Se giró para mirar sus ojos rojizos y formular una especie de disculpa, pero la determinación en sus pupilas rojas la dejó muda. Fate usó su mano izquierda para tomarle la barbilla y, con delicadeza y firmeza, la acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Ya estaba, su mundo había cambiado.

―Muchas gracias ―musitó, al separarse. La cobriza intentó gesticular algo, pero terminó por inclinarse más a la mujer y besarla, ahora con sus manos entrelazadas a la espalda de Fate.

Esa era una buena manera de empezar una mañana de sábado.

 **NdA: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Capítulo corto, es cierto, pero por fin puedo sacarlo del tintero. Nunca he pensado en dejar de escribir esta historia, pero el tiempo no juega a mi favor. Finalmente pude terminar de escribirlo, en realidad este es un capítulo casi de bisagra, el desenlace natural de su relación. Si han llegado hasta aquí y han esperado todo el tiempo que demoré, les agradezco de todo corazón. Espero no demorar más con los siguientes capítulos, ya que como algunos lectores ya deben imaginarse, nos acercamos al final de este fic.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **I. Sábado**

El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, aunque había evitado mirarlo durante todo el día necesitaba declarar lo obvio. Era hora de regresar a casa. Pero era difícil, era difícil cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y miraban una película, luego de pasarse horas hablando, horas bebiendo de la vida de la otra, sin llegar a saciarse. Quería seguir, pero su casa la llamaba, su vida la llamaba de regreso.

Ahora en su vida estaba la cobriza, claro estaba, pero no era toda su vida, no podía hacerla toda su vida considerando que solo eran «pareja» desde hacía unas horas, menos de doce, más de diez. «De cualquier manera, demasiado poco como para instaurarme en su casa, tomarla como una pareja estable o siquiera llevarla a mi casa o escaparnos en unas vacaciones románticas a algún lugar paradisíaco… o en este caso, Okinawa.»

Nanoha dormitaba entre sus brazos, la película olvidada al parecer. Le sorprendió la velocidad con que cayó dormida, hacía poco le había hecho un par de comentarios sobre la trama de la película y le había dado un par de besos fugaces, pero ahora parecía estar entrando a un tercer sueño. Le costaba juntar el valor para despertarla y levantarse, pero el reloj marcó otro minuto y la mordida de su responsabilidad le atenazaba, el siguiente día tenía que entrar temprano, sus pacientes esperaban. Su vida completa esperaba. Con un suspiro muy suave se removió y despertó a la chica, la cobriza se sentó recta y se giró para verla, aún algo adormilada.

―Perdona, supongo que la película después de todo no era tan interesante…

―En realidad era un resumen de lo que fue la serie, ¿no? Esperaba algo nuevo.

―Yo también. ―La joven rio y su expresión fue tan distendida, tan alegre y a la vez suave que se le derritió el corazón en el pecho por quinta o quizás sexta vez ese día. Nanoha desvió su vista al reloj que tenía en la pared y esa expresión que le había calentado la sangre se ensombreció. Era hora de que Fate regresara a su casa, quizás pecaba de prisa y de necesidad, pero no quería dejarla marchar aún.

Quería más tiempo para ellas dos. Pero ya no había, el tiempo era un enemigo implacable e irreductible.

Fate se inclinó, besando a la chica que aún tenía en el regazo. Nanoha aceptó el beso y utilizó su mano izquierda para retenerla y pedirle otro. Segundos robados que pagarían con falta de sueño y con el apuro en otras cosas.

La rubia se separó y golpeó con suavidad sus hombros para pedirle que se levantara. Con una lentitud mezclada con la fatiga que sentía de un día dedicado al descanso y la pesadumbre de dejarla partir, la cobriza suspiró y se sostuvo en sus piernas, dejando la cama en la que habían anidado y le dio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La abrazó en cuanto estuvo de pie, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y disfrutando de su olor un poco más. Se sentía intoxicada, quizás hasta drogada.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, quizás nunca se había sentido así.

―Debo irme, de verdad. ―Su voz cortó por fin la densidad del momento, poniendo en palabras lo que ambas no querían enfrentar. Nanoha la apretó un poco más antes de dejarla ir, tomándola de una mano para acompañarla a la puerta. Fate rebuscó en su bolsillo con la mano libre, buscando su móvil para buscar información de la temperatura afuera, de paso vio que tenía unos cuantos mensajes y una llamada perdida de su madre. La llamaría cuando estuviera dentro de su vehículo. Por lo demás se dio cuenta que estaba bastante frío afuera, lo suficiente como para alegrarse de que su auto estuviera bastante cerca de la puerta del edificio. Con esos pensamientos arribaron a la puerta del departamento, la pequeña barrera que las separaba de un mundo aún no preparado para verlas de la mano, para verlas besarse, para ver algún indicio que sugiriera algo más que una amistad.

«Al menos se acepta bastante contacto físico entre mujeres en Japón…», pensó al tomar su chaqueta que le ofrecía su novia, colgada cerca de la entrada. Guardó su celular ahora en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Había llegado el momento.

La primera despedida de muchas que vendrían.

―Bueno...

―¿Me llamarás al llegar?

―Por supuesto… ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos de nuevo? Necesito llevarte a una cena propiamente tal. ―Sonrió al ver que la cobriza reía con suavidad, acercándose la mano izquierda al rostro de manera inconsciente.

―Bueno, si Fate-chan me lo pide, supongo que tendré que hacerme un tiempo siempre que pueda, ¿no?

―Me alegra saber que tengo ese privilegio. ―Otro beso intercambiado, el último de la noche, antes de abrir la puerta y encaminarse a los ascensores. Nanoha lo pidió y esperaron en silencio, la una al lado de la otra. La rubia miró a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles en los que no había reparado al subir. Las escaleras se encontraban cerca del lugar, una puerta bien disimulada con un cartel que indicaba su propósito, una idea solitaria cruzó su mente.― Pensé que tomarías la escalera en lugar de los elevadores.

―Usualmente lo hago, pero creí que obligarte a tomarlas conmigo la primera noche sería demasiado, ¿no te parece?

―Quizás… Pero supongo que siendo médico debería ser más consciente con la necesidad de mantenerse en movimiento.

―Fate-chan solo tiene que pedirlo, le daré mi entrenamiento especial. ―Y el tono juguetón que se le escapó en esa frase hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Esa oración podía significar muchas cosas. Su tren de pensamientos fue desviado, de manera afortunada, por las puertas del elevador al abrirse. Ambas entraron y el artefacto las transportó a la planta baja sin mucha demora.

Ahora sí era el momento de decir adiós.

―Llámame, ¿sí?

―Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Nanoha. ―Y con eso se despidió y se alejó, caminando a buen paso hacia su vehículo mientras rebuscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos. La noche caía helada y el aire le mordía las mejillas y perdía calor con rapidez. El calor de la casa de su cobriza, de su cuerpo cerca al suyo, de sus labios recorriendo los suyos. Encontró las llaves y cerró un puño en ellas, necesitaba centrarse.

El automóvil chistó obediente cuando recibió la orden de desbloquearse. Fate entró y encendió el auto de inmediato, quería que el motor se calentara lo antes posible para encender la calefacción. En la puerta de entrada la cobriza le dedicó un último saludo antes de perderse de vista en el camino hacia las escaleras. La rubia negó mientras sonreía. La joven a veces era _demasiado_ , le gustaba así.

Encendió la calefacción del vehículo, que respondió a las mil maravillas, y con un suspiro de alivio ante el aire tibio que le acariciaba el rostro, sacó su teléfono y lo conectó a los parlantes del vehículo a través del _bluetooth_. Hablaría con su madre y quizás mensajería a Arf al llegar. Se había desconectado del mundo por completo por un día, después de todo. Revisó su agenda y marcó el número de la mujer que la había criado como propia, junto a su hijo de sangre. El teléfono solo sonó un par de veces antes de que la voz conocida de la mujer la saludara desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Buenas noches, Fate.

― _Ciao, mamma_ ―saludó, con una sonrisa incipiente que no podía ni quería controlar―. Perdona no llamarte antes. Perdí un poco el sentido del tiempo hoy ―explicó, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y empezaba su camino a casa.

―Oh, suena a que pasaste un buen rato, ¿no? ¿Saliste con Shario?

―No, saqué a cenar a Nanoha y luego me quedé en su casa.

―¿Nanoha-san? ¿Algo que le quieras contar a tu madre?

―Tienes nuera nueva. ―Directa al grano, como siempre. Ni siquiera cambió su expresión mientras cruzaba el semáforo en verde y le soltaba la revelación a la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Un grito ahogado y una exclamación de felicidad la recibieron. No esperaba otra cosa de ella.

―¡Lo sabía! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Fate! Has pasado mucho tiempo sola… ¿Cuándo me vendrán a visitar? ¿Podemos visitar la cafetería de sus padres?

―Bueno, bueno… estamos recién empezando ―apuntó, intentando calmar su ímpetu. Quería mantener a la chica solo para ella por un tiempo más, por lo menos hasta que tuvieran una naturalidad entre ellas instaurada.

Un ir y venir sin palabras.

Aún faltaba para conseguir eso.

―Pero no olvides a tu madre, ¿eh? Quiero conocerla, quiero ver a mi nuera y quiero verte a ti. Hace mucho que no tenemos una reunión familiar.

―Bueno, Chrono tampoco tiene mucho tiempo libre, tiene una familia propia y un trabajo que lo lleva de acá para allá. ―La respuesta fue un suspiro tan cercano que casi se sorprendió de que su madre le estuviera hablando por el teléfono y no estuviera sentada al lado de ella.

―Voy a tener que reservar un día para estar con mis propios hijos, ay, es tan terrible volverse vieja…

― _Mamma…_ ―Ambas rieron, la rubia se sentía completa y feliz. En cinco minutos estaría en su casa, y había prometido llamar a Nanoha para hacerle saber que había llegado bien.― _Mamma,_ tengo que cortar, ya estoy llegando a casa. Cuídate, ¿sí?

―Lo mismo digo, Fate, buenas noches. ―El teléfono dio el tono al colgar y la chica desechó la idea de poner algo de música, estaba a dos cuadras del portón de su casa.

Qué sábado había sido.

 **II. Domingo**

Trabajar un domingo era una de esas cosas a las que no se podía acostumbrar. Una pesadez impropia era la que la llevaba por los pasillos de la sala de emergencia, bastante tranquila aún. Con algo de suerte seguiría así por el resto de la jornada.

Sonrió.

No se podía esperar mucho de la suerte.

Revisó sus mensajes en el celular, le llamó la atención tener un par de sus ahijados. No esperaba mensajes de ellos temprano un fin de semana. Su abuela los levantaba cerca de las diez u once de la mañana, pero no estaban realmente despiertos hasta entrada la tarde. A ella no le molestaba, los niños necesitan dormir, estaban creciendo. Los había dejado algo desatendidos esas últimas semanas, quizás podría invitarlos a salir el próximo fin de semana junto a Nanoha. Hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a la cobriza si el plan le parecía de su agrado.

Una ansiedad que ya le resultaba desconocida empezaba a carcomerle las entrañas, la necesidad de estar más con ella y, a la vez, la incertidumbre de estar más con ella.

«Fate, ya estás mayor para tener estas disyuntivas emocionales», le había dicho su madre, y tenía razón, pero era difícil tener un control estable sobre las emociones. A ella, que estaba acostumbrada a controlar sus estados de ánimos con un régimen de hierro, sin dejar transparentar a sus pacientes o conocidos lo que pasaba realmente en su interior. Ahora estaba ante alguien que parecía despojarla de sus defensas con una sonrisa. Y, si estaba en lo cierto, con toda seguridad podía ver dentro de ella con una facilidad que le causaba escalofríos.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su bata de doctora y, con un gesto adquirido con base en la costumbre, miró su muñeca izquierda, para ver la hora en su reloj. Si no fuera domingo o si alguien hubiera estado cerca de ella le habrían señalado, de manera curiosa, lo innecesario de la acción. Ella misma se habría dado cuenta cualquier otro día, pero no luego de pasar una noche y un día junto a Nanoha, junto a su novia.

Murmuró la palabra con una sonrisa.

Nanoha, su _novia_. Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para terminar de digerirlo.

Y a la chica cobriza le pasaba lo mismo, trotaba por las calles de la ciudad a un ritmo estable, más concentrada en sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos encabritados que en el camino que recorría y en sus músculos respondiendo a cada orden.

Hacía esa ruta con regularidad y no necesitaba mirar cada detalle para saber dónde estaba y hacia dónde seguiría. Era parte de por qué la había elegido como su recorrido de domingo. Necesitaba quitarse de encima esa energía extra que le corría por las venas cuando pensaba en la joven que la había besado hacia unas cuantas horas, en las manos suaves que habían tomado las suyas, en su cuerpo que se adivinaba esbelto bajo sus ropas.

Apuró el paso, casi corriendo. Si no hacía algo pronto estallaría o terminaría en el hospital solo para verla otra vez. Había intentado llamar a Hayate y no le había contestado, había escrito en el grupo que compartían con Alisa y Suzuka, pero quizás no podía esperar respuesta ahí tampoco un domingo a las diez de la mañana. Ellas podían dormir tranquilas, descansar luego de semanas largas, ella no, su vida había dado un vuelco y no podía compartirlo con ninguna de sus amigas. No les había contado a sus hermanos aún, solo lo había hablado con su madre en el teléfono la noche anterior.

Quería que fuesen a la cafetería otra vez, para darles una merienda en condiciones. Le había dicho que sí, pero pensó en guardarse a la mujer para ella un poco más.

Con esa sensación que no se podía quitar de encima se detuvo, en medio de un parque donde solía detenerse a estirar y hacer algunos ejercicios de fuerza antes de dar la segunda vuelta de su carrera. A esa hora empezaba a circular más gente de paseo, parejas con sus hijos o grupos de amigos que caminaban con un café entre las manos o el móvil, intercambiando palabras y bromas que, inconexas, le parecían solo galimatías que reconocía como propias por vivir alrededor de ellas todos los días. Se preguntó qué pensaría Fate de ellas, cómo las habría sentido cuando llegó a ese país, cómo serían esos retazos de las vidas ajenas en otro idioma. Respiró profundo e intentó imaginarse esa ciudad de la que solo conocía el nombre, un país del que solo había visto postales, videos e imágenes cortadas. Una pequeña Fate acompañada de su familia, una niña junto a su hermana menor, luego, una niña sola. Sin familia, camino a un país del que poco recordaría en su momento.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de hacer sus estiramientos y miraba el horizonte perdida. Cuando parpadeó para regresar en sí, tenía la firme idea en la cabeza de volver a verla.

Al parecer lo único que podría realmente calmar esa ansiedad que corría por ella era el objeto de sus deseos. Se dejó caer a la hierba aún verde, soltando un suspiro.

Quizás era una locura, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo la doctora le había dicho que tenía turno matutino ese día, y ella podía esperar.

Tenía una enorme determinación cuando se proponía un objetivo, y esta vez el objetivo era muy sencillo.

Volver a ver a Fate.

 **III.**

Cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y se sacó la bata blanca, luego de un turno tranquilo y algo aburrido, suspiró para evitar golpear su cabeza contra los casilleros de metal que adornaban las paredes del vestuario de la sala de emergencias. No tenía un objetivo definido, supuso que podía ir a casa y hablar con Nanoha, escribirle a Arf, leer un poco o ver sus series. Tenía un vacío existencial que no sabía muy bien cómo llenar.

El reloj, sin pizca de remordimiento, señalaba las cinco de la tarde.

Nunca le molestó estar sola, muchas veces lo buscaba, pero ahora le parecía que su casa estaría muy silenciosa y sombría cuando ella llegase.

―No pasa nada, tampoco es como que pueda ir a buscarla como una acosadora ―se dijo a sí misma, al terminar de subir el cierre de la mochila para pasarse las correas por los brazos y asegurarla a su espalda. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Quizás también podía dormir, le haría bien para despejarse. Abrió la puerta del vestuario y se alejó a buen paso, saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo y a los pocos pacientes ya preparados para retirarse. Cruzó el siguiente par de puertas y pronto se encontró divagando en el estacionamiento en busca de su vehículo. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pasos dubitativos tuvo un momento para molestarse con ella misma.

No podía ser tan distraída, dejarse llevar tanto. Necesitaba controlarse y volver a su concentración habitual.

―Pensé que saldrías más tarde, Fate-chan.

Y dejar de alucinar. Dejar de alucinar con la chica esperándola apoyada ligeramente en su auto no la iba a ayudar a sacársela de la cabeza que fuera por unas horas. Menos cuando esa sonrisa le parecía tan sincera y cercana. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si despertara de un sueño para dar paso a una realidad descolocada, más parecida al mundo onírico por el que paseaba momentos antes.

―¿Nanoha? ―Fue una pregunta nacida de la perplejidad, de una sorpresa genuina al verla ahí, en ropa casual de domingo, esperando por ella.

―Al final no pude esperar mucho para volverte a ver, Fate-chan. ―Sonrió, una explicación con regusto a disculpa era la que nacía de sus labios. La rubia le sonrió, invitándola a acercarse con una mano extendida. Con un toque ligero, casi imperceptible, le acarició parte de la cintura y las caderas con la punta de los dedos cuando la tuvo a su alcance, antes de envolver una mano con la propia.

―Me alegra que estés aquí ―le dijo, todo el mundo girando a su alrededor, cambiando de color y forma ante sus ojos.― ¿Te gustaría ir a casa a cenar? Estoy segura que habrás estado corriendo y un poco de comida no te caería mal.

―Me encantaría. ―Apretó un poco más sus manos, la idea de robarle un beso rondó su cabeza antes de desecharla. Ya tendría su oportunidad. Fate desbloqueó el auto y la invitó a entrar. Ambas se montaron al auto y la doctora puso primera tarareando una canción. La cobriza se puso el cinturón, ansiosa por conocer la casa de la mujer. Esa ansiedad, esa anticipación la hizo pensar en todo lo que no conocía de la otra, de todo lo que les faltaba conocerse la una a la otra.

Lo raro que era que le gustase tanto sin saber casi nada.

―Mi casa está algo alejada, nos tomará un tiempo, pero como es domingo al menos los caminos deberían estar bastante livianos. ¿Puedes abrir la guantera? ―pidió, señalando el pequeño compartimiento que se ubicaba frente a ella. La chica batalló con la pequeña manija unos instantes antes de que esta cediera y con suavidad se levantara para mostrar su interior. Fate alargó la mano y buscó entre sus pertenencias para sacar una tarjeta blanca sin ningún tipo de marca aparente. La pasó de su mando izquierda a la derecha y bajó la ventana, para pasarla por la barrera y abandonar el estacionamiento.

―Puedo cocinar algo para la cena, o quizás dejarte algo para el desayuno. Mañana trabajo temprano pero tengo aún un tiempo antes de tener que irme.

―Si me dices eso me tentarás a manejar más rápido ―bromeó, apretando su rodilla, sin atreverse a subir un poco más. La cobriza estiró la mano y se la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos y asentándola en su regazo.

―Quizás me gustaría que manejases un poco más rápido y tenerte para mí por más tiempo. ―Esta vez la frase estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de broma o sátira, solo quedaba un deseo algo oculto de fondo. La rubia sintió que su garganta se secaba y sonrió, acelerando un poco más de lo usual y recorriendo el camino a su casa como una exhalación.

No cabía duda, ambas se sentían de la misma manera y el tiempo corría lenta pero inexorablemente a lo que ambas sabían. Querían mucho más.

El problema era comportarse como una persona civilizada hasta entonces.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, a pesar de tener muchas cosas para decirse, fijaron la vista en algún punto del camino, en alguna grieta que una casa de los costados pudiera ofrecer. La cobriza estaba por lo menos sorprendida de sí misma, nunca se había comportado así con alguna de sus parejas. Solía ser común que ella recibiera ese tipo de proposiciones, que las respondiera con una sonrisa algo turbada, un rubor consistente que se apoderaba de su rostro, un asentir algo dubitativo. No se reconocía en esa ansiedad que la despedazaba por dentro, ese deseo que se había instalado en ella desde que había visto a la mujer rubia en su bata con una sonrisa de profesional que la había dejado perdida.

El vehículo bajando la velocidad y deteniéndose por completo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El todoterreno se detuvo en la entrada de una casa de dos pisos, el motor seguía ronroneando con suavidad, Fate no había apagado el motor ni había desviado la vista del frente, apretaba el volante con una fuerza que no era necesaria.

Nanoha supuso que ella también batallaba con sus demonios internos. La mano que la había acariciado con familiaridad ahora disputaba consigo misma el cómo seguir. Rebuscó en su mente una frase para aliviar la tensión que se elevaba entre ambas, pero fue incapaz de conseguir algo decente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Deseó que la capacidad de raciocinio coherente no las hubiera abandonado.

―Acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo nada en casa… ¿quieres que te invite algo?

―¿Fate-chan?

―Hay un restaurante de comida china bastante bueno que hace comida para llevar, ¿te apetece un poco?

―Sí, claro… ―Confusión llenó su cuerpo con rapidez, desplazando la ansiedad que la había conquistado hacia unos momentos. Para su sorpresa, Fate parecía más nerviosa que antes, más intranquila. Se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia y en un momento la cobriza tuvo miedo de que se estuviera haciendo daño de verdad.

Le preocupaba ese cambio de atmósfera, pasando de esa mañana tan apacible que habían tenido a este sin sentido que estaban protagonizando. La rubia arrancó el auto, que obedeció como la maquina bien aceitada que era, y puso dirección al pequeño restaurante que estaba a unas cuantas calles. Nanoha pensó en bromear respecto a que habría sido mejor que hicieran el trayecto caminando, después de todo podría tomar su mano de esa manera, pero prefirió callar. La atmósfera se recrudecía, cargándose de incomodidad además de la tensión que ya revestía desde antes. No dijeron ni una palabra al llegar, ni tampoco cuando revisaron el menú del pequeño establecimiento y pidieron dos porciones de ramen.

La espera era de diez minutos, tiempo suficiente como para entablar una conversación en el local, solo una pequeña ventanilla y una mesa frente a ella para esperar los pedidos.

La cobriza pensó que si tuviera el mal hábito de fumar podría haberle invitado uno y quizás soltarle la lengua de esa manera. Supuso que la salida rápida no era una alternativa esa vez, respiró una bocanada profunda e hizo tripas corazón.

Hasta que le falló la voz al empezar no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

―Fate-chan, lo siento, quizás aparecí en un mal momento y me estoy imponiendo, yo…

―No, no, no, por favor no digas eso. Es solo que… ¿No te parece que vamos un poco rápido?

―Sí, nunca me había pasado así…

La doctora dio un par de pasos y masculló algo que sonó muy poco santo en italiano antes de girarse para observarla. Sus ojos rojizos estaban desprovistos de esa calma usual que siempre vestía como atuendo usual, una especie de templanza que la revestía y enaltecía.― Hace mucho tiempo no estoy con nadie, ya no recordaba esta sensación, si es que alguna vez la tuve. No quiero arruinarlo. ―Otro silencio, ahora los diez minutos se consumían a paso de vértigo―. No quiero que me rechaces como lo hiciste con tu amigo solo por lanzarme encima.

Una verdad sencilla y desnuda, una que la joven entrenadora encontró fácil de digerir y ante la que solo pudo sonreír.

―Creo que nunca podría hacer algo así, sobre todo porque yo quiero lo mismo.

―¿Entonces…?

―¿Podemos comer en el sofá? Creo que llegaremos en hora para ver un show que me gusta.

Fate sonrió y soltó una carcajada suave, el nerviosismo roto y solo otra tensión latiendo entre ellas. Una confesada y aceptada.

―Por supuesto que sí.

Ambas rieron ahora libres de un peso y Nanoha, obedeciendo sus instintos, alargó una mano para envolver la de la rubia, quien sonrió cómplice.

―¿Le has contado a tus amigas ya?

―No aún, no las he encontrado, creo que tendré más para contarles este lunes. ―La comida llegó, no de manera anticlimática como había temido al iniciar esa conversación, sino cuando las cartas ya se habían puesto sobre la mesa. Nanoha tomó la bolsa que les ofrecían con facilidad, usando su mano derecha para levantar el peso y la izquierda para guiar a Fate fuera del pequeño restaurante hacia su auto.― Espero no molestar en tu casa ―dijo, por cortesía. La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Las palabras se habían hecho innecesarias.

 **IV.**

Ya se habían despedido, se habían besado, un abrazo para completar el ritual de partida. Pero la cobriza no movía un músculo, a tres pasos de la puerta de entrada.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior, observándola, una interrogante y una petición escritas en su rostro.

―Nanoha, yo…

Otra vez las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Desanduvo sus pasos, acercándose y descansado sus manos en su cintura. Sin reticencia, sin inseguridades, al abrigo de unas murallas que conocían sus secretos, la besó con deseo.

―Creo que es mi turno de quedarme hoy, Fate-chan ―susurró en sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

Una mano, ahora en su espalda, la guiaron hacia la habitación principal.

A pesar de la necesidad, de la ansiedad, del deseo, no había prisa en sus gestos, en sus actos. Sin apuro y sin vacilación sus dedos recorrían sendas secretas, caminos trazados por otros, pero nunca demarcados. Cuando la besó, lo hizo de manera pausada, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, conociendo esa boca con la que soñaba despierta, deslizando la punta de la lengua, una exploradora indómita, por el terreno desconocido que eran sus labios.

No se tomó prisa.

No se dejó estar.

Una mano tras su nuca la incitó a seguir divirtiéndose en ese mundo tibio, ella estaba más que feliz de cumplir ese deseo.

Un celular sonó hasta que la persona que llamaba decidió colgar, los ruidos de la calle ya no traspasaban a su dimensión y el rumor de un mundo en agitación no era más que un sueño pasajero que las alejaba de esa realidad.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y terminaron en la cama, pulcramente armada, todo un escenario para explorar, desordenar, deshacer y volver a armar.

Y tenían tiempo para hacerlo.

 **NdA: Eh, no fue tanta espera, ¿no? Ya pronto tendré más tiempo y volveré a sacar los capítulos de manera más regular. A todos los que han esperado y han sguido esta historia a pesar de las largas esperas, muchas gracias, de corazón. Hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **I. Lunes**

―¿Es necesario?

―Claro que es necesario. Es obligatorio, de hecho. Necesito saber más. Llegaste tarde, Nanoha, tarde ¡Eso nunca había pasado! ―La castaña se pasó las manos por la cara, como si estuviera cansada.― Signum me llamó, _Signum_. Todas pensaron que algo te había pasado. Y luego te bajas del auto de Fate-chan como si fuera cosa de cada día.

―¿Fate-chan?

―No distraigas el foco de atención acá. Me sorprende un poco, lo rápido que van, lo rápido que te has abierto a Fate-chan. La última vez que tuviste una novia pasaron unos meses antes de que… bueno. ―Dejó las palabras colgando en el aire, una invitación a seguir hablando, a retomar un hilo que nunca terminó de cerrarse. Pero guardó silencio y Nanoha también, como si fuera una tregua consensuada. El silencio se extendió por unos segundos, sin realmente terminar de llenar la habitación, sin tener plaza ni cabida entre ambas. Al menos no ese silencio. La castaña terminó por suspirar y se dejó caer en su silla, sin pensarlo se había levantado en medio de su exabrupto.― Lo siento, no digo que sea malo, estoy contenta por ti, es solo que me sorprende un poco.

―Yo también estoy sorprendida.

―¿Hace cuánto la conoces? ―Levantó una ceja ante el encogimiento de hombros.― ¿Dos meses, tres a lo sumo?

―Creo que sí, fue poco antes del torneo de las chicas…

―Y en ese intertanto hemos salido un par de veces y ustedes otro tanto a solas, además de conversar asiduamente por teléfono y engatusarla con dulces de tus padres. No pareces tú. Así no fue como… ―Se detuvo, consciente de que se acercaba a aguas peligrosas. Suspiró y la observó a los ojos, ante ella su amiga no había cambiado su expresión, tampoco lo necesitaba. Eran libros abiertos la una a la otra, y eso a veces les podía acarrear problemas, por extraño que pareciera.― Es la primera chica que tienes luego del accidente… ―Y no pudo seguir, no por falta de decisión, sino de palabras. Hizo un par de movimientos con las manos, como si pudiera dibujar en el aire lo que sentía y explicarlo con gestos irrepetibles para ellas dos.

Pero no podía y la pregunta quedó ahí, insinuada pero nunca formulada.

La cobriza guardó silencio, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un ápice. Tenía la misma expresión dura e inescrutable que cuando estaba por entrar en competiciones. El rostro de quien lucha contra sí mismo.

Ambas estaban en la misma página. No hablaban del accidente de la jabalina, casi testimonial para una mujer como Nanoha, capaz de soportar y cargar mucho más. Hablaban del otro accidente, del que la sacó de las pistas.

El que la encerró por segunda vez en su cáscara de miedo y frustraciones. Muestra de su inseguridad tan bien disimulada y enmascarada.

Tomó aire, como si fuese a sumergirse por un largo periodo de tiempo, en un lago cuyo fondo no pudiera ser divisado a simple vista. Pero en lugar de lanzarse en un ataque ciego, o soltar una respuesta agria, Nanoha exhaló con lentitud, casi con pereza, y armó una sonrisa con pedazos de pequeñas verdades que se decía día a día. Pilares que apuntalaban con falacias una mentira a ella misma.

―Quizás me estoy apurando, pero no puedo controlarlo.

―Quizás no te estás apurando, solo estoy algo sorprendida, es todo. ―Se pasó nuevamente una mano por el rostro y la atmósfera cambió, dejó de ser una pesada manta que las cubría para ahora adquirir ligereza, el suave chisporrotear de una conversación entre dos personas que se querían. Sin poder evitarlo la castaña sonrió.― ¿Ya lo hablaste con Alisa-chan y Suzuka-chan? Estoy segura de que querrán saber los detalles. Al menos Alisa-chan querrá saber todos los detalles. ―Sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo de su amiga, al ver como su mueca se torcía y esa seriedad que las había embargado y amargado a ambas al fin se retiraba a un rincón del subconsciente. No era un tema que quería tratar de momento.

―Si le dices a Alisa-chan que llegué en el auto de Fate-chan…

―Oh, será como prender un fósforo en una casa de fuegos artificiales rociada de gasolina, ¿no? ―Le cortó, casi riendo.―Si no fuera porque Carim pasará a buscarme en una hora ya la estaría llamando para verlo. ―Levantó las manos, casi como si se disculpara de verdad, cuando la cobriza le sacó la lengua.

―Supongo que mejor las pongo al tanto yo, sin tantas explosiones y sin hablar de más ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para salir de la oficina de su amiga. Le había prometido ir de tarde a verla luego del desajuste matinal. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta podía sentir sus ojos sobre su nuca y deshizo el nudo de sus brazos para posar una mano en el pomo. En lugar de abrirla y dar por terminada esa conversación descansó la mano en el marco de la puerta, la retenía esa sensación imperecedera que la acompañaba. Una que desde su escritorio Hayate debía ver con mucha facilidad. Es sencillo adivinar el peso en los hombros de un amigo cuando acostumbras a verlo todos los días.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que la castaña pronunciara las palabras que la acompañarían esa noche.

―Tendrás que contarle, tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo hagas te contarás a ti misma lo que no te has contado en mucho tiempo… ¿Necesitarás ayuda con eso? ―El tono era la pregunta que antes no había logrado formular. Era preocupación y amor entremezclados. Un sentimiento que atenazaba su garganta al pensarlo.

―No, Hayate-chan, pero gracias. Supongo que esto debo enfrentarlo sola.

 **II. Sábado**

―No creí que te gustaran mucho estas cosas.

―Bueno, siempre he tenido un gusto poco común por este tipo de juegos. Mi madre lo describe como excesivo. ―Puntualizó la rubia.

―Creo que te entiendo. ―Sonrió, mientras señalaba con la barbilla la estructura de metal que discurría ante ellas y se levantaba unas decenas de metros antes de caer bruscamente.― La adrenalina es una sustancia adictiva.

Un recuerdo asaltó a Fate, uno de ella recitando los efectos reales de la adrenalina en el cuerpo y como se la confundía con otras sustancias usualmente. En lugar de ponerse a recitar como en esos tiempos, buscó entre la multitud a su par de ahijados, los niños se habían perdido en la multitud exaltada, luego de que se hubieran medido en la entrada del juego y ver que podían subirse sin restricciones habían saltado y formado fila con rapidez para entrar.

―¿Los dejarás subirse solos? ―inquirió la cobriza, levantando una ceja. Hasta ese momento la mujer había demostrado ser una tutora muy solícita. La rubia se puso una mano en la nuca con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

―La verdad es que estoy algo cansada, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto ir y venir después de todo. ―Ambas estaban sentadas en un banco a pleno sol en el parque de diversiones. Desde su posición era fácil ver a los niños subiéndose a la pequeña montaña rusa y asegurando las protecciones de sus asientos. Ambos relucían con la felicidad propia de los niños pequeños, parecían haber vuelto a sus cinco años, cuando el vuelo de un pájaro podía sorprenderlos con facilidad. Nanoha sonrió y miró a su novia por el rabillo del ojo, usaba un sombrero de ala ancha blanco y llevaba su hermoso cabello suelto, casi desafiando al viento para que se lo alborotara. Una imagen primaveral que desafiaba ese otoño. A pesar de su aspecto estaba bastante abrigada, y había logrado que su sombrero hiciera juego con su conjunto de alguna manera. Se abstuvo de darle la mano en público.― Antes no había manera de hacer que me detuviera por un segundo ―comentó Fate, reclinándose un poco más sobre el asiento.― Mi hermano y yo solo queríamos subirnos a los juegos más altos para atrapar un poco más de ese movimiento rápido y los giros cerrados. Debo tener un alma de aventurera que desconozco.

―Yo sentía lo mismo cuando levantaba vuelo cada vez que saltaba con garrocha. ―Lo dijo sin pensar, con la mirada perdida en el juego que iniciaba y en los dos pequeños que apenas se divisaban detrás de todas las medidas de seguridad. Solo se dio cuenta de la fluidez con la habló al respecto cuando el silencio le quemó la piel y la mirada de Fate no se desvió de su rostro, esperando más información.

Solo que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

―Ahora que lo pienso, Alisa dijo algo al respecto… ¿Ya no lo practicas más? ―El silencio entre ambas fue su respuesta más inmediata, un silencio que cambiaba y se hacía demasiado grande para el espacio entre ambas. Fate pronto se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible.

―No, ya no… Llevo cerca de cinco años sin practicar con mi garrocha. Aunque a veces sueño con eso.

Otro silencio, más prolongado que el anterior. El juego frente a ellas daba el último giro antes de detenerse en su posición inicial. La rubia observó, calculando que tendría pocos segundos antes de que los chicos regresaran y el tema de conversación quedara enterrado por un tiempo más.

Podía tomarlo como un obstáculo o como una ventaja.

Quizás lo mejor no era hablarlo en un parque de diversiones atiborrado de gente, en un espacio no mayor a los cuarenta segundos de los que disponían.

Desvió la vista hacia el gentío, los chicos aparecían entre la multitud con claridad.

Hizo sus apuestas y tomó un camino de acción que la cobriza le agradeció en silencio una vez comprendió sus intenciones.

―Estoy bastante segura que querrán subirse a la siguiente gran montaña rusa que encuentren, ¿crees que podrás acompañarlos esta vez por mí? ―preguntó, una sonrisa algo culpable en los labios. En cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, esa sonrisa se transmutó a una distinta, casi imperceptible para el observador poco avisado, pero no para Nanoha, que seguía la línea de la comisura de sus labios con algo parecido a la devoción. Ella pudo leer ese cambio sin asomo de duda.

Una juguetona sonrisa que prometía recompensas.

Y con ese pequeño cambio el tema que trataban se guardaba en su rincón oscuro, en el fondo del consiente de ambas. Esperaría su turno paciente a que lo pusieran sobre la mesa otra vez, los temas importantes siempre regresaban de una manera u otra. Solo necesitaban tiempo y una chispa, por mínima que fuera, para aparecer.

Nanoha se levantó, golpeando sus jeans gruesos, considerando la época del año, antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Por obra de un milagro, o del estilo inherente que infunde a ciertas personas, el sombrero de ala ancha no se movió ni un ápice de su firme asiento en la cabellera rubia.

―Supongo que no hay opción, no puedo decepcionarte, ¿no, Fate-chan? ―repuso con una sonrisa de costado antes de girarse por completo y componer una sonrisa más santa de cara a los dos pequeños que se acercaban, en sus expresiones rebosantes de energía se podía leer el deseo de seguir explorando el parque hasta que sus fuerzas desfallecieran. Con un gesto practicado en cada entrenamiento, Nanoha se llevó la mano izquierda a la cadera, una invitación a seguir esforzándose para quien la conociera. Vita habría resoplado de verla, pero para los chicos solo fue un gesto más en un mar de sensaciones nuevas.― ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ―Inquirió, sin darles un segundo a formular la pregunta ellos mismos.

No quería darles tiempo a pensar, otra pequeña táctica que había aprendido en los entrenamientos. No puedes pensar en detenerte si no puedes pensar del todo.

―¡La siguiente montaña rusa! ―gritaron al unísono, Nanoha sonrió, al final no era necesario hacerles preguntas rápidas.

―Vamos allá entonces. ―Ambas dejaron que los chicos guiaran el camino, ansiosos de alcanzar el próximo juego y adelantándose unos metros a la pareja antes de regresar a buscarlas e instarlas a apurar el paso. La imagen de una familia tradicional sin los elementos tradicionales en ella. Y sobre esa fachada pendían asuntos pendientes, ocultos para los ojos incautos, ocultos para todos los que las vieran excepto para ese par de ojos rojizos que sonreían y asentían, pero en el fondo se preguntaban.

La duda ya estaba clavada en ellos.

 **III.**

Manejaba con cuidado, los dos chicos se habían dejado conquistar por el sueño en la parte trasera del vehículo, algo nada extraño para ellos. Sonrió al pasar un cambio y la cobriza vislumbró ese gesto. Nanoha la miró levantando una ceja, la comunicación no verbal empezaba a establecerse entre ellas como algo natural.

Otro paso en su relación.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Fate, divertida, solo dedicándole un par de miradas de soslayo. El camino reclamaba su atención.

―Bueno, te estás riendo sola mientras pasas cambios, supongo que es por algo que recordaste y no por la dicha de pasar de segunda a tercera ―apuntó, acomodándose en el asiento para mirarla mejor.

―Quizás me gusta mucho pasar de segunda a tercera, ¿no lo crees? ―rio cuando su novia puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto cómico.― Pensaba en Erio y Caro. Siempre se quedan dormidos en el asiento trasero cuando volvemos de un paseo. Es como si fuera su segunda cama.

Nanoha observó sobre su hombro y se encontró con ambos durmiendo en lo que parecía un sueño muy profundo. Desde su asiento veía un pequeño hilo de saliva deslizándose por una de las comisuras de la boca del chico.

―¿No suelen quedarse dormidos por todas partes?

―No, para nada, solo duermen cuando están en su casa o ahí atrás.

―Fue un día largo, después de todo.

―Cierto, tendremos que bajarlos en brazos cuando lleguemos a casa de su abuela. ―guardó silencio unos momentos, una pizca de amargura pintó sus facciones.― Su abuela no estará muy contenta de verte.

―¿Chapada a la antigua?

―Es difícil soltar viejos hábitos cuando has crecido con ellos. De todas maneras no dirá nada ―Volvió a bajar el cambio y detuvo el auto en una esquina, girándose para verla a la vez que le tomaba una mano.― Espero que no te moleste.

Por toda respuesta Nanoha le dio un beso rápido, una respuesta y una promesa a la vez.

―Por supuesto que no ―reafirmó luego, sonriendo. Ese día había sonreído quizás más que toda la semana. La rubia le guiñó un ojo y volvió a poner su atención en el camino, ya estaban cerca de la casa de los niños.― De todas formas, me llama la atención que ella sepa de nosotras ya.

―No de nosotras exactamente, pero sabe de mi gusto en lo que respecta a mis parejas. Conoció a Arf y los chicos le han hablado de ti. No necesita mucho más para conectar piezas. Es una mujer dura de roer y bastante despierta.

―La edad no le ha quitado nada de su vigor, ¿eh?

―La verdad es que no, y quizás sea bueno. ―Su mirada se fijó, solo por unos segundos, en el espejo retrovisor en busca de sus dos ahijados, tranquilos y ajenos a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.― Necesita cada ápice de fuerza para criar a dos niños cuando creyó que ya no tendría esa carga en sus hombros.

Nanoha guardó silencio, por medio minuto o quizás un poco más, el estómago le había dado un giro con esa última frase. Fate le había contado que sus amigos habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, una causa común de muerte en los tiempos que se vivían. Y esos niños habían quedado al cuidado de un familiar vivo, su abuela que rayaba los setenta años.

Fate le había dicho que le perdonaba la dureza y aspereza de la mujer en su trato solo por el esfuerzo y el amor con que criaba a los chicos.

―Es maravilloso lo que haces por estos chicos, ¿sabes? ―Su novia la miró con una incógnita.― Los sacas de paseo, te preocupas de que estén bien, aportas con cualquier necesidad que tengan y más…

―No lo veo así, son niños que necesitan una mano y mis ahijados, todo lo que hago es parte de mi responsabilidad. Además, alguien cuidó de mí también cuando lo necesitaba, no podría vivir conmigo misma sino hiciera lo mismo. ―Aminoró la velocidad a medida que la casa se acercaba.― Estos chicos son como mis hijos, y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer y más por ellos.

La cobriza se estiró y apretó su rodilla. La derretía esa fuerza interna que se escondía dentro de su novia.

―¿Quieres que me encargue de Erio?

―Te lo agradecería mucho.

Se detuvieron, y mientras salían de sus asientos y soltaban los cinturones de los niños, la mujer mayor salió de la casa, atraída por el ruido de la calle. Los había estado esperando y conocía el sonido del motor del auto de Fate. Su rictus severo se endureció hasta que su boca se transformó en una línea cuando tomó al pequeño pelirrojo de los brazos de Nanoha, pero agradeció y asintió con cortesía.

Fate le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras entraba a la casa para dejar a los chicos en sus cuartos. Nanoha se apoyó en la puerta del todoterreno y se cruzó de brazos. La interacción había sido mínima, pero no había rehuido sus ojos. No le había arrebatado al chico de sus brazos, ni tampoco respingado al contacto, pero la reticencia y la incomodidad habían estado ahí, latentes.

Miró hacia el cielo, violeta a esa hora. Hacía mucho que no trataba con gente que le rehuía por lo que era, casi había olvidado la sensación. Por supuesto nunca se podía olvidar del todo.

Tampoco parecía guardar mucho más cariño por Fate, una relación cortés pero fría. Tomó nota de comentarlo luego, aunque suponía en parte la respuesta, sus intereses y sus metas eran los mismos, el bienestar de esos dos chicos.

―Y una mujer mayor que solo cuenta con su pensión y alguna ayuda del estado no puede negar ningún tipo de colaboración o mano extra ―se susurró a sí misma. Exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones e inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire frío. Siempre parecía despertarla y traerla a sus sentidos lo gélido de las tardes o las mañanas, esta vez no fue la excepción. Algo más vigorizada pateó el suelo para darle a sus pies algo que hacer.

Fate pronto regresaría y el solo verla le subiría la temperatura del cuerpo.

Incluso si cerraba los ojos y se la imaginaba ante ella, extendida, susurrando su nombre, la sangre comenzaría a correr muy caliente en sus venas.

Quizás esa había sido una mala idea.

―Muchas gracias por esperarme. ―Nanoha se sorprendió al darse cuentade que había cerrado sus ojos, recorriendo en sus pensamientos cada curva que había descubierto en el cuerpo de la rubia. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba todo bien.―Entremos ya, hace mucho frío para estar acá cuando podríamos estar dentro del auto con la calefacción prendida.

―Estás en lo cierto. ―Concedió, aunque ella no sentía frío. Un último escalofrío la recorrió al relacionar esa voz con la que había susurrado su nombre noches antes. No hizo mención al respecto, tampoco necesitó esconder un rubor que no nacía. Pensar en el sexo y el deseo era algo común al ser humano y ella no había alcanzado a sumergirse lo suficiente en sus recuerdos como para encender su motor interno de verdad. Solo unos escalofríos que podían escalar con facilidad con algún estímulo externo.

―Espero que Baa-san no te haya incomodado.

―Para nada, fue bastante cortés.

―Una vez fue algo cortante con Arf, luego de un largo intercambio de opiniones, llegamos a un acuerdo, yo no llevaría a mis novias a su casa y ella sería cortés cuando la situación lo requiriera.

―Me supongo que ese intercambio no fue muy amable, ¿eh?

―No me gusta que menosprecien a mis parejas, mucho menos cuando no hemos hecho nada malo. ―Esa frase estaba recubierta de un doble significado, dotada de ese tono de voz que había descubierto hacía poco en la rubia, y le fascinaba.

Pero aún tenía un largo camino a casa y tenía que reportarse temprano en la mañana al trabajo, no podía perder la cabeza cuando Fate ya era su novia y la seguiría viendo con frecuencia. No podía dejar en pausa su vida solo porque necesitaba beber de ella tantísimo más.

Decidió desviar el tema, una práctica algo cobarde pero muy efectiva.

―¿Cómo se conocieron Arf-san y tú?

―En la escuela primaria. ―Sacó su móvil y buscó en los favoritos de su GPS a Nanoha. Conectó el aparato al stand pegado al vidrio que había instalado hacía poco y observó, midiendo, la ruta que había trazado hasta la casa de la cobriza.― Fuimos a la misma escuela y empezamos a salir en secundaria ―retomó, una vez hubo visto la ruta y puesto en movimiento en auto.― ¿Cuál fue tu primera novia, Nanoha?

―Bueno, fue una chica de intercambio, estuvo dos semestres en nuestra secundaria. Pero creo que la primera chica de la que quedé prendada fue Hayate-chan…

―¿En serio? ¿Y aún son amigas?

―Lo hablamos, más bien yo me declaré de manera muy burda en su momento y Hayate-chan fue bastante clara de que no se sentía de la misma manera, pero quería mantener nuestra amistad. Me alegra que fuera así.

―Veo que tienes un gusto por las extranjeras, pensé que era la primera. ―Ambas rieron mientras Nanoha negaba con las manos.

―No, no, pero puedes ser la primera en otras cosas…

―¿Ah, sí?

―Claro, como cargarme hasta la cama, hasta ahora siempre soy yo la del despliegue físico.

―¿Y qué tal si nos olvidamos de esos despliegues físicos y saltamos a la parte que nos interesa más?

―¿El entrenamiento que tenemos pendiente?

―Mou, Nanoha, ¡eso no es divertido! ―A pesar de sus palabras su tono de voz distaba mucho de acompañarlo.

Pronto las calles se le hicieron conocidas y el GPS del móvil anunció la llegada a su destino. Fate aparcó el auto y lo apagó, les quedaban un par de momentos más juntas por ese día.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―La rubia la miró confundida.―Entre Arf-san y tú, digo. Aún son amigas y se hablan bastante.

La rubia le tomó una mano y acarició su dorso con el pulgar, pero no la miraba a ella, miraba hacia atrás, hacia sus recuerdos, un pasado que no era tan lejano ni ajeno.

―En realidad nada pasó, quizás ese fue el problema. Llegamos a la universidad y nos empezamos a distanciar. Es de conocimiento general que una vez entras en la escuela de medicina ya no tienes una vida y tus días pasan a tener veintiséis horas, o eso te gustaría al menos.

»Nos fuimos a vivir juntas, en parte porque nuestras universidades quedaban cerca y podíamos abaratar costos, en otra porque queríamos esa experiencia nueva. Y por un tiempo anduvimos bien, luego simplemente se diluyó. Arf se quedaba hasta muy tarde programando y estudiando matemáticas, mientras yo sufría por aprender todos los músculos del cuerpo y los distintos efectos que cada droga de uso medicinal podía tener, mientras consumíamos litros de café por día.

»Al final nos dimos cuenta de que éramos un par de amigas viviendo juntas, no una pareja compartiendo su vida. Nos dimos un tiempo en lo que era ser novias y no lo extrañamos porque nada cambió. Arf pronto consiguió bastantes chicas, ¡tiene mucho arrastre! Y yo… ―se detuvo. Hasta ese momento Nanoha se había incluso olvidado de soltar el cinturón de seguridad, la narración la tenía prendida. No quiso decir nada y darle un tiempo más para que siguiera hilando su historia. Cada pieza de información completaba un poco más la imagen que tenía de Fate, quería tener más, atesoraba cada pedazo que pudiera comprender, esto era un momento de oro, una mina que no había sido explotada.―Y yo seguí estudiando y luego entré en el internado, al final pasé un buen tiempo antes de que volviera a involucrarme en otra relación de este estilo. Y ninguna ha sido muy seria hasta ahora, creo.

―¿Crees?

―Bueno, no hemos pasado mucho, pero se siente distinto, ¿no? Se siente…

―¿Fresco? ¿Cómo si fuera la primera vez que vuelves a tener una relación de este tipo?

―Sí, creo que sí.

―Mou, Fate-chan, y yo que me esfuerzo para que así sea. ―Sostuvo el puchero un segundo, antes de que la rubia le tomara el rostro con ambas manos y le depositara un beso tibio, luego otro, algo más caliente, y un tercero, que rayaba en algo más.

El silencio se extendió luego de ese último beso.

―Sé que sí. Muchas gracias, Nanoha.

La cobriza abrió la boca, pero las palabras no acudieron a su llamada, decidió besarla una vez más antes de maldecir su falta de ideas. Solo pudo musitar un quedo «Buenas noches» antes de abandonar el auto y dirigirse a su casa.

Fate la vio partir, con el beso aún vivo en sus labios, cosquilleándole con el sabor del último aliento de la chica antes de separarse. Esperó a que se perdiera detrás de las puertas de su edificio para encender el auto y poner rumbo a su hogar, sin necesidad del GPS.

El día la había dejado de buen cuerpo, alegre por el gusto de estarlo y de revivir esas horas que se le habían pasado tan rápido. Por el contrario, la cobriza cerraba la puerta de su departamento y encendía luces con un paso más bien sombrío. Se movió con la rapidez de la costumbre, dejando de lado su sala de estar y recorriendo el camino a su habitación sin trastabillar. Encendió más luces y tomó con firmeza las pequeñas manijas de su armario.

Todos tenían un elefante en el armario, negro, blanco, rosa, no importaba el color. Lo importante era ocultarlo.

Y ahí detrás estaba el suyo, oculto del mundo, pero siempre observándola.

Siempre con el ojo sobre ella.

Y Hayate le había recordado que tarde o temprano tendría que mostrárselo a Fate.

Y tenía razón.

Abrió su armario, dentro colgaban sus abrigos de invierno, parte de su ropa estaba ordenada con pulcritud, doblada y planchada. Un leve aroma a detergente y suavizante invadió sus sentidos. Con una mano que no reflejaba sus inseguridades interiores, descorrió la ropa que obstaculizaba su camino y observó el objeto al fondo de todo.

Su antigua pértiga de salto, rota por la mitad y carcomida por el tiempo.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la había observado y la había tocado. Sin embargo el tacto frío no le resultó desconocido. Era como saludar una vieja parte de sí, desprendida de hacía mucho tiempo.

Pensamientos oscuros se arremolinaron en su interior. Cosas que solo podía suponer se presentaron ante ella. Sacó el pedazo más grande y sopesó lo familiar que se sentía ese peso y esa textura en sus manos. Un pinchazo le recorrió el brazo.

Negando con la cabeza dejó todo donde lo había encontrado.

Se lo contaría a Fate, por supuesto, pero sentía vergüenza de solo pensarlo.

Vergüenza de que algo que parecía tan nimio la persiguiera por tantos años.

 **IV. Jueves**

―¡Tráela, Fate-chan! ¡Entre más seamos mejor! ―Y con eso cortó comunicación, dejando a la mesa perpleja, por decir lo menos. Alisa las miró a todas antes de encogerse de hombros y señalar a Nanoha.― Si va a visitarla su ex, barra, amiga, ¿no creen que es mejor que esté aquí, a los ojos de su novia actual?

―Hablas como si fuera celosa o desconfiara de Fate-chan, Alisa-chan.

―Oh, vamos, no hagas como que no te gusta la excusa para verla.

―Honestamente, estoy más sorprendida de que tengas su teléfono… ―Hayate la miró como si la viera por primera vez, sopesando sus acciones y todo lo que conocía de ella. A su pesar, no podía esconder la sonrisa que luchaba por salir. Después de todo ella aprobaba esos arrebatos impulsivos, solían al menos traer cosas divertidas.

―Me lo dio luego de que llevara a Nanoha-chan a una de sus curaciones, ya sabes, cuando se hizo brocheta con una jabalina de metro y algo…

―… y más aún de que ella te llamara. ―terminó la castaña, levantando una ceja.

―Para ser justas, yo le escribí primero y ella me llamó porque estaba manejando. Vamos, Nanoha-chan, estoy segura que la idea no te desagrada.

―No, claro que no, es solo que venir hasta acá con Arf-san…

―¿Te vas a poner celosa?

―No, solo que no me he preparado para esto adecuadamente.

―Es conocer una persona, no una carrera de cien metros planos. ―Suzuka le puso una mano en el antebrazo a la chica y esta bajó sus revoluciones, sin darse cuenta estaba medio levantada y golpeando la mesa con cada palabra. Nanoha le sonrió, en el fondo no le faltaba razón. En algún momento tendría que conocerla, no tenía una gran diferencia cuándo. Después de todo, Arf llevaba más tiempo en la vida de Fate que ella. Y esa pequeña espina oscura que le amargaba la boca cuando lo pensaba no podría ser remediada de otra manera.

Hayate suspiró y levantó la mano, para llamar la atención de la camarera. La chica, conocida mesera le sonrió y le hizo una seña, estaría con ellas dentro de nada, eran clientes algo habituales y el local se esmeraba en cuidar de esa lealtad. Suzuka la interrogó con una ceja en alto, por respuesta recibió un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Uno que decía «vamos a necesitar más alcohol para aguantar esto que se viene».

Las bendiciones de las conversaciones no verbales.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿puedes explicarnos qué le texteaste para que venga de la nada? ―Hayate se había llevado una mano a la sien y con la otra hacía círculos en el aire, pidiendo la explicación y rápido.

―No mucho, que estábamos con Nanoha-chan acá y quizás podría darse una vuelta, después de todo es la novia de nuestra amiga y ahora parte de nuestro grupo, ¿no? ―terminó la frase con un trago a su cerveza.

―En lo personal no me molesta que venga, quiero conocerla más y está claro que Nanoha-chan disfruta de su presencia.

―Y esta noche podrías tener sorpresa de nuevo, como el otro día, ¿no? ―soltó Hayate, con el vaso de agua apoyado en los labios. Una bomba en toda regla que vio estallar con una sonrisa oculta.

―Sorpresa… espera ¿Ya? ¿En serio? ¡Jo, Nanoha-chan!, podrías haberlo contado antes, ¿no? ―Suzuka saltó sobre su amiga una vez hubo conectado las palabras de la castaña con su significado, exigiendo respuestas. Antes de que la cobriza pudiera elaborar cualquier tipo de defensa la castaña volvió al ataque, disfrutando de esa pequeña venganza por el momento de angustia que había vivido en la mañana.

―Llegó tarde a trabajar y se bajó de un todoterreno negro manejado por una cierta rubia que todas conocemos.

Ya no era una bomba, era un festival de fuegos artificiales, tal como habían supuesto. Hayate había cumplido su promesa y no les había contado hasta que Nanoha pudiera contarles por ella misma. Solo que había pactado un tiempo límite unilateralmente antes de decirlo en un lugar público.

―Quiero saber todo lo que deba y pueda saber, ya. ―demandó Alisa. Se contuvo de decir unas palabras más cuando vio a la camarera acercarse con una segunda ronda de lo que habían pedido, además de la libreta que siempre la acompañaba para anotar más pedidos de ser necesario. Eso le dio a la joven entrenadora un par de minutos para armar una línea de defensa y el argumento lógico detrás.

Para su desespero, no había pensado en la lógica de su relación y tampoco el cómo se lo explicaría a sus amigas, había dejado que el tema cayera en un conveniente olvido. Negó con una sonrisa cuando la camarera le preguntó si quería pedir algo más y apretó los dientes, se movería por instinto, como solía hacer cada vez que entraba en las pistas.

Para cuando las dos chicas se giraron listas para lanzarse al ataque, Nanoha ya se había preparado.

Alisa podía tener razón, conocer a una persona o enfrentar una conversación no eran como entrar a las pistas o prepararse para una competición, pero para ella era más fácil verlo de esa manera.

Esta vez Alisa abrió los brazos a la espera de una explicación.

―El domingo pasé la noche en casa de Fate-chan, así que el lunes me fue a dejar al trabajo…

―Entonces, ¿ustedes dos ya dieron ese paso? ―Una pregunta hecha con un tono de afirmación.

―Sí, lo hicimos.

Eso había sido mucho más fácil de explicar de lo que había supuesto. Alisa se reclinó en su asiento, brazos cruzados, parecía genuinamente sorprendida. Suzuka, a su lado, portaba una expresión opuesta, su rostro lucía una radiante sonrisa. Se lanzó sobre la mesa para cubrir la distancia que las separaba, alcanzándole las manos y sosteniéndolas con las suyas.

―¡Por fin, Nanoha-chan! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! ¡Merecías a alguien en tu vida desde hacía tiempo!

―Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir al hospital a ver si consigo al hombre de mis sueños…

―¡Alisa-chan! Con esas cosas no se bromea.

―Perdona, Suzuka-chan, pero hay que admitir ―se giró a Nanoha mientras lo decía, levantando una ceja en el proceso.― que la vida de Nanoha-chan parece sacada de un libro, o una película.

―Mi vida no es tan interesante, solo tengo otros factores de riesgo en mi trabajo.

―Sí, sí, discúlpame si no te creo mucho, ¿eh? ―Hayate había vuelto a intervenir, luego de disfrutar del intercambio.― Pensé que ustedes dos saltarían un poco más, si les soy sincera.

―Lo habría hecho si nos hubiera dicho que se emborrachó y encamó con una chica que conoció en el metro. Lleva viendo a Fate-chan un tiempo ya. ―Suzuka reforzó su punto sujetando su índice izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si contara una lista imaginaria.

―De cierta manera, lo esperaba. ―Alisa recordó que tenía un vaso frente a ella y lo tomó entre las manos, mirando la superficie pareja de su agua. Esta vez habían pedido agua y cerveza, una mezcla extraña pero que les permitía amenizar una conversación más larga con las bebidas.― Digo, tenemos veintiocho años, creo que ya tenemos edad suficiente como para tratar nuestra vida de pareja y sexual con tanta libertad como queramos.

Las cuatro se miraron, la misma opinión llenando el silencio entre ellas que había dejado la afirmación de la chica rubia. La cobriza miró a sus amigas y sonrió, levantando su vaso proponiendo un brindis.

―Kampai.

―¡Kampai! ―corearon las tres, antes de beber un trago considerable. Suzuka bajó su bebida y miró en las mesas aledañas y luego la entrada, consultó su reloj y volvió a mirar alrededor.

―¿A qué hora te llamó Fate-chan?

Alisa rebuscó su teléfono móvil y buscó la llamada recibida.― Hace unos veinte minutos. ¿A cuánto está el hospital?

―A unos cuarenta minutos a esta hora, pero si ya estaba manejando podía estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

―Pues no pongas esa cara de decepción que ya está entrando por la puerta ―Hayate, que estaba probando ser la voz de la razón y la venganza esa noche señaló la entrada. La conocida figura se abrió paso entre las mesas hacia ellas con seguridad. La seguía una mujer con un tono de cabello algo más encendido que el de Nanoha, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para las chicas de la mesa. Para sorpresa de todas era incluso más alta y destacaba a medida que caminaba por entre las mesas y evitaba a los comensales que estaban de pie. En ese momento parecían más que nunca dos extranjeras que desentonaban en ese bar japonés algo tradicional. Las chicas habían previsto su llegada con dos sillas más y las ocuparon mientras intercambiaban sonrisas y saludos.

Nanoha no pudo evitar revisar a la chica de chaqueta negra que se había sentado al lado de Fate y sonreía al presentarse. No le sorprendió comprobar que era una chica bella, casi exótica. Se estiró para darle la mano en un saludo y se sorprendió en encontrar unos ojos azules similares a los suyos mirándola. Ambas tenían ciertas características físicas similares, al parecer la rubia tenía un gusto bastante marcado.

Para su sorpresa no había un ápice de hostilidad en los ojos azules al otro lado de las manos estrechadas, sino una sincera curiosidad. Le soltó la mano y se reclinó en su silla, estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no apretarle la mano a la chica hasta que algún hueso tronara. La rubia se acomodó en su silla y estiró una mano para envolver la suya, era como si estuviera calmando a un animal salvaje.

Pero ella no había levantado las armas y parecía que Arf tampoco, si las cosas salían como Alisa había planeado tendrían una conversación decente y humana. Tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

Seguro que la sesión cuando las chicas se burlaran de ella por lo similar que era Arf a ella sería peor.

 **V.**

―Chicas, estamos cerrando ya… ―La camarera que las había atendido de tarde ya se había ido y su colega, un hombre más entrado en años, les recordaba amablemente que tenían que pagar sus bebidas y rearmarse para salir. A pesar de que eran las tres de la mañana y la mayoría trabajaba temprano al otro día, las chicas se habían dejado llevar y ahora levantarse de la silla parecía un reto al que no se querían enfrentar.

Para sorpresa de ninguna, la primera que se puso en pie y se estiró, como si fuera cosa de cada día, fue Arf. Devolvió la silla que ocupaba a su lugar y luego le ofreció una mano a Alisa para que se levantara. La chica había sido la más afectada por las bebidas y agradeció la ayuda a la vez que golpeaba la mesa mientras se levantaba. Hayate, quien en su mayoría había decidido abstenerse de cualquier trago fuerte, había juntado el dinero entre todas y hablaba con el camarero cerca de la caja, ultimando los detalles de esa noche.

Suzuka, sobria y decente como siempre, reprimió un bostezo y ayudó a su amiga rubia a mantener la estabilidad, entre Arf y ella Alisa pudo articular un par de palabras que sonaron similares a algo dicho en japonés y ambas no pudieron contener la risa.

―Vamos, Alisa-chan, pásame las llaves de tu auto, te llevaré a casa ―pidió, extendiendo su palma blanca.

La pelinaranja soltó tentativamente a la chica, para asegurarse de que pudiera mantenerse erguida por propio pie. Junto a las dos jóvenes su altura destacaba aún más, Nanoha no pudo evitar observar cuan ancha era su espalda y la separación de sus hombros. Seguramente estaba cubierto por la ropa, pero esa chica debía tener un buen tono muscular. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar a cien, pensando en los distintos deportes y actividades físicas que podrían haberle dado ese cuerpo y qué practicaría de momento. Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que hacía y negar para sí misma, sonriendo. El trabajo a veces debía quedarse en el trabajo.

―¿Viniste en auto? ―Fate le había tomado una mano y se recostaba sobre ella con ligereza, lo suficiente solo como para sentir su calor a través de la ropa. El brazo le cosquilleó con las ganas de abrazarla.

―No, pensaba tomar un taxi, no puedes beber y conducir.

―Por eso yo no he bebido, ¿te parece si te llevo a casa?

―¿Y Arf-san?

―La podemos pasar a dejar, está quedándose en un hotel del centro. No aceptó mi invitación a quedarse en la habitación de invitados en mi casa. ―La susodicha las interrumpió colocándoles un brazo alrededor de los hombros a cada una. Desde tan cerca Nanoha pudo ver un colmillo más largo de lo normal en la sonrisa y un suave olor a pino mezclado junto al característico olor de la cerveza.

―¿No estás de acuerdo, Nanoha-chan? ¡No puedo quedarme en casa de Fate ahora que al fin tiene una nueva novia! ¿No sería de muy mal gusto de mi parte siquiera sembrar alguna duda? ―Su voz era rica en matices, y todos tañían al unísono una carcajada mal contenida.― Digo, me encantaría someterme a uno de tus entrenamientos, es algo que podría agregar a mi currículum, curtida bajo el mando de hierro de una profesional ―Las soltó a ambas, levantando ambas manos para hacer una especie de cuadrado imaginario delante de ella. Nanoha levantó una ceja mientras el resto reía.― Seguramente me harías pedazos, pero sería una buena historia para contar.

―Eso puede arreglarse, pero no soy una entrenadora de atletas olímpicos.

―Seguro que lo serás en un futuro, si el equipo de la universidad sigue ganando como hasta ahora. ―Esta vez fue Hayate la que interrumpió, codeándole las costillas y guiñándole un ojo.― Pero no recomiendo someterse a algo así por voluntad propia, nuestra querida entrenadora tiene el sobrenombre de d _emonio blanco_ entre las chicas que se atreven a seguir sus clases.

―Ooooh, ahora _tendré_ que participar en uno de esos. ¿Fate, me das el teléfono de tu chica?

―¡Arf!

Otra oleada de risas inundó el local, las únicas clientas que quedaban y que Hayate y Suzuka empezaron a guiar a la salida luego de captar las miradas suplicantes del camarero y la chica de la caja.

―Pero sí, estoy en un hotel no muy lejos de acá, podría irme caminando.

―¡Para nada! Hoy todas nos vamos en vehículo. Yo te llevo a casa, Hayate-chan y luego paso a dejar a Alisa-chan. ―Suzuka mostró las llaves que portaba, las del Suzuki de Alisa.

―Pues no voy a decir que no al transporte gratuito a la puerta de mi casa, Alisa-chan pagará luego la gasolina.

―Eso lo voy a recordar mañana. ―Le gruñó la chica intentando fulminarla con la mirada. Hayate le sonrió y se puso a su lado, pasándole un brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

―Bueno chicas, fue un placer conocerlas, suerte con el trabajo mañana. ―Arf les sonrió y se alejó hacia el todoterreno de la rubia. El grupo se disgregó en dos luego de las despedidas de rigor. Fate desbloqueó el auto y Arf se subió a los asientos traseros, bostezando visiblemente cuando cerraba la puerta. Nanoha sonrió ante el pequeño gesto y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto. Fate ya había subido y buscaba entre sus contactos de GPS para marcar el camino.

Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos, el olor característico del vehículo la embargó.

 **VI.**

―Nanoha, despierta, Nanoha. ―Fue la voz lo que la sacó de su sueño, más que los sacudones suaves que les daba Fate.

―¿Ya?, ¿me dormí?

―Poco después de salir, es bastante tarde. ―Nanoha se estiró y miró hacia atrás, el auto estaba vacío a excepción de ellas dos.

―¿Y Arf-san?

―Ya la dejé en el hotel, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? ―La cobriza se giró, con la negación lista en la garganta, dispuesta a sonreír y llegar a su casa a trompicones, antes de acostarse de cualquier manera y prepararse a dormir cuatro horas, con suerte. Pero el destello de los ojos rojizos en la oscuridad del auto, solo rota por las luces de la calle, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sí, quería que la acompañara, quería tenerla para ella un poco más.

Sin lidiar palabras asintió, el rostro de su novia se relajó, le dedicó una sonrisa escueta y un beso casto antes de desbloquear el auto e invitarla a bajarse. Ambas chicas atravesaron la calle, mojada por la llovizna, enfundadas en sus abrigos y pegadas la una a la otra para evitar el frío que les mordía las puntas de los dedos y los tobillos. Las luces que habían instalado poco después de empezar el mes les recordaba a ambas la cercanía de las fiestas y sus obligaciones como adultas responsables. Las llaves casi se resbalaron de sus dedos, fríos y torpes por el alcohol, pero se las arregló para sostener las pequeñas piezas de metal por la argolla que las mantenía juntas y usar la indicada para abrir la puerta. Un silencio casi absoluto reinaba en la ciudad a esa hora. Se apresuraron a entrar y recorrieron el camino hasta los ascensores en silencio.

Fate le robó un par de besos una vez que las puertas metálicas se cerraron tras ellas y Nanoha los correspondió gustosa.

Por supuesto, la invitación a acompañarla era más bien una para quedarse esa noche junto a la otra. Compartir calor en una noche de invierno era un pequeño placer de la vida, uno del cual la mayoría disfrutaba con agrado.

Aún así, estaban cansadas y Nanoha algo alcoholizada como para sugerir escalar las cosas esa noche. Con algo más de destreza la joven abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió las luces y la calefacción. La doctora se movió con comodidad en ese hogar que le empezaba a ser conocido. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un par de tazas a la vez que ponía el hervidor a funcionar.

―Dudo que el café nos vaya a despertar a esta hora, pero al menos será bueno para beber algo caliente, ¿quieres el tuyo con azúcar? ―preguntó desde la cocina, mientras Nanoha la observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Seguía sus movimientos con cierto hipnotismo. Fate se había desprovisto de su abrigo y su chaqueta, un chaleco de hilo algo suelto dejaba intuir su silueta debajo. Se había arremangado las mangas cuando había llenado el hervidor de agua y la piel blanca de sus brazos contaba cuentos del resto de su cuerpo. Observó los músculos en sus antebrazos, que se marcaban con suavidad bajo esa piel que había besado.

Arf no había hecho referencia a nada de eso, de hecho había sido muy amigable y había logrado que le cayera bien.

Algo se retorció en sus entrañas. Y esta vez no podía culpar a sus intestinos. Eran sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos y sus deseos peleándose como animales heridos dentro de ella.

El deseo de contarle todo lo que había estado rememorando y debatiendo en sí misma desde hacía tiempo le mordió la lengua, por el contrario parte el miedo y la vergüenza la retenían.

Fate llevaba esta vez el cabello atado, cansada de que se interpusiera en su camino, y caía grácil por su espalda. Sí, estaba algo desordenado y unas ojeras empezaban a nacer bajo sus ojos. Pero a ella nada de eso le importaba.

Le gustaba, le encantaba.

La amaba.

«Al carajo con todo esto.» Esa era la actitud que tenía que tener, pensó.

Largarlo todo y dejarlo ir.

―Hace casi cinco años tuve un accidente en una competición. Enganché mal mi garrocha y se quebró en la mitad del salto.

Fate se giró con una taza en una mano y el café en polvo en la otra, el sueño borrado de un plumazo de su rostro ante la revelación.

―Caí mal, muy mal, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Mi madre y mi entrenador estaban conmigo, yo… tuve unas cuantas lesiones que tardaron en sanar.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente?

―Un par de días. Me fracturé la pierna y un borde de la garrocha rota me hizo una herida bastante fea en el abdomen, me disloqué el hombro izquierdo además. Las consecuencias no suelen ser tan desastrosas, pero esa vez no tuve mucha suerte.

Fate esperó a que siguiera, sabía de sobra que cuando un paciente sufría traumatismos de diversa consideración el efecto no solo era físico. Iba mucho más allá, el instinto de protección, de supervivencia era azuzado por el miedo y secuelas mentales solían ser comunes. Incluso cuando el paciente en cuestión sabía lo alocados que eran sus temores, seguían ahí, latentes. La rubia tuvo que parpadear y volver a la habitación, Nanoha no era su paciente, era su novia, y ahora no necesitaba de un examen médico avanzado, sino que la escuchara. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó una mano, sus hombros se tocaban y sentía su respiración cerca.

Quería darle fuerzas para seguir, ese era un momento importante, y aún no sabía el por qué. Era importante porque aprendería algo primordial para la cobriza.

Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Otro paso que marcaba la relación, la confianza entre las dos.

―Me recuperé por completo, a veces el hombro me duele un poco, pero no es nada para tomar en serio. Pero… ―Se detuvo, aspiró aire como si le hiciera falta, como si regresara a la superficie luego de siglos bajo el mar.― Pero no fui capaz de volver a saltar con mi garrocha, nunca más. Al principio no me empujaron, mis padres querían que me recuperara por completo, mi entrenador también. Me recuperé y volví a ejercitarme, lo disfrutaba tanto como la primera vez, hasta que me invitaron a comprar una garrocha nueva.

»Recuerdo cuando me dieron mi primera garrocha, la primera vez que tomé una en la clase de educación física y sentí que volaba en ese salto, el orgullo que sentí la primera vez que salté sin botar la vara. La emoción antes de cada salto, de cada competición. Pensé que sería lo mismo, creí que sería lo mismo. Y de alguna manera ya lo sabía, cuando estaba frente al foso de saltos sentía angustia y no alegría, cuando intenté saltar por primera vez luego del accidente no pude terminar de enganchar la garrocha y fallé miserablemente.

»Cuando no quise saltar fue cuando mis padres y mi entrenador empezaron a presionarme. Querían que volviera a las pistas. Sobre todo mi entrenador, no lo hice. No regresé. Entré a la universidad en lugar de seguir mi carrera como había pensado de primeras y lo dejé de lado. De alguna manera el accidente cambió la manera en que me relacionaba con mis padres, nos alejó. Cuando fui independiente de su economía me fui a vivir sola. No pensé que lo haría en mucho tiempo, me encanta la cafetería y amo estar con ellos. Pero cambió y necesitaba mi espacio. Necesitaba estar sola.

Y con eso guardó silencio, dando por finalizada su historia, una parte de su vida. El silencio tenía un aire espeso, cargado de sentimientos negativos. Un manto de tristeza para rematar una noche que no había tenido nada de triste, quizás nerviosismo, imprecisiones, quizás celos, pero la tristeza solo había nacido en ese momento.

Fate le apretó la mano algo más fuerte, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

―¿Por qué me estás contando esto ahora?

―Porque… Supongo que porque no podía vivir con ello más tiempo dentro. No por lo menos si quiero que me entiendas por quien soy. Es una estupidez, pero sentí que perdí parte de mi identidad. Perdí todo lo que me hacía sentir distinta, ser yo. Y no he tenido el valor de recuperarlo desde entonces.

Ya estaba fuera, una verdad sólida, estable, una que definía carácter y personalidad. Ambas regresaron a su silencio. Nanoha estaba nerviosa y confundida, sentía miedo por lo que Fate podría pensar ahora de ella, o si la opinión que le guardaba habría cambiado. Su semblante no había cambiado, ahora miraba hacia la pared como si no estuviera ahí, veía más allá. Miraba dentro de ella y sus recuerdos, cuando había perdido todo y sintió que una parte de ella había muerto para siempre.

―Pues yo no lo veo así ―dijo al fin, con calma en cada palabra, articulándolas con cuidado y suavidad.― Cuando perdí a mi familia lo que perdí fueron las experiencias a venir, el futuro con ellos, pero lo que me dieron y lo que aprendí de ellos siempre estará conmigo. No es que ellos fueran parte de mi identidad, pero yo soy quien soy por lo que en parte aprendí de ellos. ―Apretó su codo izquierdo con su mano derecha, como si se abrazara a sí misma, una manera de confortarse a sí misma.― Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos para superar cosas. No deberías sentir vergüenza, o miedo… todavía me sorprende que estés en el mundo del deporte luego de algo así. Estás llena de cicatrices… no creo que yo volviera a un mundo que puede dañarme tanto.

―Quizás no, pero vuelves a ayudar personas luego de perder pacientes en tu mesa.

―No es para nada lo mismo.

―Pues yo veo ciertas similitudes.

―¡No soy yo la que tiene costuras en todo el cuerpo!

―Son puntadas, no costuras.

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron, la ansiedad las había abandonado.

Fate la dejó ir luego de depositar un beso en su mejilla, para mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Una sombra cruzó su rostro al darse cuenta lo tarde que era.

―Bueno, ahora es cuando tomamos una decisión importante, ¿es hora de irme o es hora de irnos a dormir?

La cobriza le sonrió y la invitó a levantarse.

―No puedo mandarte a la calle con el frio que hace, ¿no?

―No sería muy gentil de tu parte quizás.

―Y estoy segura que debes estar caliente, como una estufa personal.

―Podemos arreglar algo…

―Entonces…, ¿tienes ganas de dormir en mi cama, Fate-chan? Quizás estemos algo apretadas… ―lo dijo sin segundas intenciones, con verdad detrás de sus palabras. Su cama era de plaza y media y podía hacerse apretada para dos personas.

La rubia sonrió mientras negaba.― No creo que ese sea un problema.

 **VII. Semanas después**

El frío luego de año nuevo era algo totalmente distinto, más cruel de lo que habían esperado. La gran mayoría de la actividad física había sido trasladada al gimnasio y los jardines y predios cercanos a la universidad solo eran interrumpidos por los estudiantes y docentes que atravesaban con rapidez desde y hacia los distintos salones y edificios que componían la facultad. El aire frío ayudaba a dar la impresión de que el tiempo estaba congelado. La época de exámenes había acabado y solo los profesores y los estudiantes con proyectos especiales deambulaban por los pasillos silenciosos. Nanoha estaba ahí, como cada mañana, observando el campo de deportes abandonado casi en su totalidad. A lo lejos distinguió un par de figuras recorriendo el perímetro a buen ritmo, miró su reloj, estaba temprano, por supuesto, así quería estar. Había planeado llegar antes que sus estudiantes. De hecho le sorprendía que hubiera un par de personas corriendo a esa hora, cuando el frío detenía el aire y lo hacía estático, ingrávido, una masa inamovible casi imposible de meter en los pulmones por voluntad propia.

Y ella estaba ahí, por supuesto. Su cronometro en su bolsillo, su confiable bolso de deporte con todo lo que necesitaba y sus anotaciones. Preparada para otro día de entrenamientos usual.

O eso era lo que le había dado a entender al resto.

Pero tenía otros planes.

Esa mañana había recordado cuánto recordaba el cuerpo solo por la fuerza del hábito, de hacer algo una y otra vez a lo largo del tiempo. No había tenido problemas para armar la vara y el peso de la garrocha se le había hecho tan familiar, tan común, que era como saludar a un viejo amigo con el cual el tiempo no pasaba.

La navidad y el año nuevo los había repartido entre Fate, la familia de su novia y su propia familia y amigos. Ese periodo de descanso, de calidez, la habían imbuido de confianza, una seguridad que había cuidado y hecho crecer la pequeña idea que se había instaurado en su mente esa noche que le había contado a la rubia sobre su accidente. Una idea que no tenía por qué florecer, o tener la esperanza de que funcionara.

Aun así, ahí estaba ella, las varas armadas, la bolsa de deporte a sus pies, sus zapatillas para entrenar ya calzadas, un par de garrochas ya listas a su lado y el foso frente a ella. No se había decidido todavía, el corazón le latía a mil y un temblor leve se había adueñado de sus manos. Intentando no prestarle atención, camino por la pista, revisándola a conciencia. Faltaba el gran colchón que cubría gran parte del foso y cuidaba que los atletas no sufrieran daños importantes al caer. No había sido capaz de llevarlo hasta ahí sola, y en su lugar había llevado colchonetas gruesas que servirían para los mismos efectos, pero no tenían la misma cobertura. Tenía que confiar en sus antiguas habilidades, la facilidad con la que cubría esa distancia y caía siempre en el mismo lugar, la práctica de años seguiría ahí, creía, a la espera de que fuera necesaria de nuevo.

A la espera de que sus temores y su cobardía fueran sobrellevados por el deseo de volar otra vez.

Si hubiera sido uno de sus estudiantes, alguien a quien entrenaba, jamás les habría permitido realizar el salto. Demasiado peligroso sin todas las medidas de seguridad, sin más personas cerca en caso de que algo saliera mal. Pero era ella y quería hacerlo sola. Algo de vergüenza cubría sus acciones junto a la temeridad. No soportaría intentarlo y fallar a la vista de muchos más.

Regresó de su ronda alrededor del foso. Para ser el trabajo de una sola persona estaba satisfecha. Ahora solo tenía que decidirse a completar esa temeridad. Tomó su bolsa y la alejó de la pista un poco más. Ahora tenía un espacio despejado, metros de pista lisa preparada para su paso por ella, para ayudarla a elevarse y volar.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, el temblor de las manos no retrocedía ni un ápice. Se le acababa el tiempo, Vita y Signum llegarían antes de hora, como era usual en ellas y Tea y Subaru no demorarían mucho más. Apretó los cordones de sus zapatillas y dio un par de vueltas al foso a un trote ligero, algo para movilizar apenas su sangre. Una vez el frio dejó de molestarla volvió al lugar donde había colocado el bolso, se arrodilló para abrirlo y colocó con cuidado la chaqueta que llevaba, un regalo de Fate por navidad. Una vez hubo cerrado el cierre y acomodado todo de regreso empezó una serie de corridas rápidas por la pista antes del foso. Una serie de carreras de aceleración que la dejaron respirando agitada y con líneas de sudor descendiéndole por la frente y las sienes. Se sentó para estirar un poco, para terminar de desentumecer el cuerpo luego de una semana de fiestas. Volvió a su posición inicial, frente al foso al inicio de la pista y respiró profundamente. Ya no sentía frío, no sentía pereza y el sueño se había esfumado del pequeño rincón que aún ocupaba en su mente.

Lo único que conservaba era el temblor de sus manos, que por suerte no se había traspasado a sus rodillas.

Miró de nuevo su reloj, casi las ocho de la mañana.

Tenía que decidirse, no había tiempo para dudar un segundo más.

Respiró hondo una vez más y se dirigió al costado, donde había dejado las garrochas de práctica. La tomó y el frío del metal fue como una mordida en su mano, pero no la dejó ir. La sopesó con ambas manos y luego la levantó, observando su cuerpo y la punta, donde se engancharía antes del salto. No le pesó, ni siquiera tuvo problemas para mantenerla erguida. Había pensado que su cuerpo se había debilitado con el paso del tiempo, perdiendo facultades a cada segundo que pasaba. Por eso le sorprendió cuando su brazo reconoció el peso conocido y lo saludó como un viejo amigo, como cuando jugaban en el instituto a mantener la pértiga erguida el mayor tiempo posible.

Dejó de mirar la garrocha y miró delante de ella, la vista parecía darle la bienvenida. Apretó el metal entre sus manos y estas dejaron de temblar, sus temores la abandonaron por un segundo. Sus piernas sentían ese ligero cosquilleó que la llamaba a correr, a saltar.

Quería saltar.

Por primera vez en años miró el salto sin el miedo del pasado trepado a sus hombros, como un animal de caza agazapado a la espera del momento exacto para dar el zarpazo. No. Estaba tranquila, serena. Ya no era la niña que era hacía 5 años.

Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos mientras terminaba de juntar esa determinación.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos ni un resquicio de duda podía leerse en ella. Sin demorar más lo inevitable empezó la carrera que conocía bien.

Ganó velocidad con facilidad, sus piernas comiendo los metros y aprovechando cada centímetro de contacto para guiarla hacia delante. Cada paso era más largo, más rápido, más poderoso. El cajetín metálico se acercaba, sin dejar de progresar en su carrera, bajó la punta de la pértiga para posicionarla delante de ella, siguiendo el impulso que llevaba, dando los últimos golpes de su carrera, terminó de bajar la punta y la enganchó en el cojinete, sintió el golpe duro y a la vez flexible a medida que la garrocha se flexionaba y la elevaba.

Había sido un salto exitoso, estuvo segura de eso en el momento en que sus pies dejaron el suelo.

La vara, puesta a un nivel más bien bajo, vibró cuando pasó por arriba de ella y detrás, apenas rozándola. Nanoha cayó sobre las colchonetas que había preparado y el golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones, como cada vez. Se levantó de un salto, sin poder contener la risa que luchaba por salir.

Lo había hecho, luego de cinco años había vuelto.

La sensación de emoción y aceleración la recorría por completo, la adrenalina llenando su torrente sanguíneo y cegándola.

Quería más y lo quería ya.

Sin perder tiempo recuperó la garrocha y volvió al inicio de la pista, la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo con una fina capa de cansancio que también se le hacía similar. Por primera vez en la mañana olvidó mirar su reloj de pulsera.

Inició la carrera con energía, sin pensar en nada más que en esa sensación de saltar, de estar suspendida por unos segundos, sin nada más.

Si hubiera puesto algo más de atención habría visto como Vita y Signum llegaban al campo de deportes ya cambiadas para iniciar su calentamiento. Habría visto como la pelirroja golpeaba a su compañera para señalar a su entrenadora con cara de sorpresa y como el gesto de la capitana de su equipo se torcía a medida que su salto se arqueaba y se desviaba.

Eso no importaba, ella ya estaba volando.

 **VIII.**

―Sensei. ―Era raro ver a Shario preocupada o exaltada, una de sus cualidades era mantener la calma incluso en la peor de las situaciones. La vista de su rostro algo desencajado levantó temores oscuros y malos presentimientos.

―¿Sí?

―Es Nanoha, la trajeron a urgencias.

Las palabras resonaron, pero no tuvieron significado. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué podía haber pasado, antes de digerir lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba en movimiento, sus manos fuera de sus bolsillos, su serenidad rota. Con una voz que no reconoció como suya preguntó los datos de siempre.

―¿Estado del paciente? ¿Quién la derivó? ¿Algún dato de relevancia?

―Sus alumnas llamaron a la ambulancia. Presenta daño y laceraciones en el pecho y hombros. Tendrás que hablar con las chicas para saber toda la historia, pero parece que se cayó mientras practicaba el salto con pértiga.

Ya habían recorrido casi toda la sala de urgencias cuando escuchó eso y se detuvo, incapaz de ocultar la cara de incredulidad con la que interrogó a la enfermera. Esta se encogió de hombros sin detenerse, Fate la observó pasar y abrir la cortina de uno de los cubículos. Detrás de ella estaba Nanoha, con algo de sangre seca aún en el rostro y la bata del hospital. Le habían colocado un collarín cervical y parecía estar adolorida. Suprimió el deseo de correr los pocos metros que las separaban y se acercó sin poder armar una expresión calmada. La cobriza la miró y ella sí pudo componer una sonrisa, como la primera vez que llegó a la sala. Medio segundo pasó, quizás un poco más.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era como volver a ser una novata. Solo que ahora con un ser querido en su cubículo. El código ético se oponía a eso, cualquier diagnóstico que diera podía estar influenciado por su relación cercana. Pero era la única doctora de urgencias a esa hora.

Tenía que pasar por sus manos antes de que pudiera derivarla.

Cerró los ojos y retomó las riendas de su propio ser. Toda esa vorágine no duró más que el medio segundo que tomó en aunar su determinación. Cubrió la distancia a la camilla y en lugar de tomar uno de los lados de la cama como solía hacer le tomó la mano a su novia, apretando con suavidad. Su calma pretendida volvía a reflejarse en su rostro. Algo se comprimía cada vez más cuando veía como los ojos de su novia estaban avergonzados, compungidos y adoloridos. Inspiró profundo para asegurarse de que su voz no se rompería cuando la usó.

―¿Qué pasó?

―La verdad, no estoy segura, creo que no caí en el colchón de seguridad.

―¿Altura de la que caíste? ¿Dolor en el pecho, cuello o alguna extremidad?

―Unos cuatro metros, me duelen los costados del pecho, las costillas. Creo que me quebré algo, Fate-chan…

―¿Te has quebrado algo antes? ―preguntó, mientras le bajaba la sabana que la cubría y empezaba a palpar sus costados con su mano libre.― Shario, ¿qué nos cuenta el parte de los paramédicos?

―Laceraciones en los hombros y espalda, inmovilizaron el cuello por precaución y la paciente asegura que puede tener huesos fracturados, no pudieron constatar fracturas en el lugar de accidente. ―Leyó, revisando la historia que colgaba de los pies de su camilla.

―Llama a rayos, vamos a sacar unas radiografías para asegurarnos, ¿solo te duele el pecho? ¿No hay dolor en otras extremidades?

―No tanto.

―Bien, además llama a Mariel, quiero un par de manos más. Una vez llegue pónganle una vía para el suero y otra para los calmantes.

―No me duele tanto, Fate-chan… ―protestó débilmente la chica, sin soltarle la mano que la rubia le había dado al llegar.

―Dale un calmante fuerte, para que diga que le duela algo debe doler bastante. Vas a estar bien, ¿sí? ¿Recuerdas si le avisaron a alguien? ―inquirió, mientras le acariciaba la frente y limpiaba una mancha de tierra que se alojaba allí. Estaba preocupada, pero no quería dejarlo ver, estaba dolida, pero no podía permitir mostrarse débil. Si tenía una costilla fracturada podría tener un pulmón colapsado y eso se traduciría en problemas para respirar y complicaciones que podían empeorar su estado e iniciar una emergencia de verdad. La cobriza intentó negar pero el collarín se lo impidió.

―No, no sé, creo que no. ―Tenía la voz tensa, atrapada por el dolor.

Fate asintió, le apretó la mano otra vez antes de soltársela y se agachó para bajar la camilla y recostarla un poco más. Su mente seguía a mil, pero no tenía esa frialdad usual para tomar cada decisión en momentos difíciles. Quería tener otro doctor ahí que decidiera por ella, alguien distanciado que temiera solo por el bienestar de su paciente y no por el bienestar de un ser querido.

La cortina del cubículo se abrió e ingresaron las dos enfermeras que actuaron rápido y con precisión. Pronto las vías estuvieron colocadas y la doctora retrocedió un poco para observar a su paciente y mirar hacia la sala de emergencias. Estaba tranquila por suerte y con algo de suerte el equipo de rayos no demoraría en llegar.

Mientras Shario colocaba el medicamento en una de las bolsas y entretenía a Nanoha, le tocó el codo a Mariel y la alejó un poco de la cama.― Mariel-san, prepara una punción de pecho y monitorea su saturación de oxígeno, por favor ―pidió, eran tratamientos de rigor que le pesaban ahora. Luego de que la chica asintiera y se pusiera manos a la obra, volvió a observar el pasillo y una gota de alivio alivió su respiración, el carrito de rayos hacia el camino con rapidez.― Rayos, chicas. ―Como si fuera un código, ambas se alejaron y abrieron el camino para que el carrito entrara al cubículo.

Los técnicos trabajaron con rapidez y calma. Le sorprendió lo tranquilo que parecían todos cuando ella estaba tan nerviosa. El hombre que manejaba la máquina la llamó para que viera las imágenes en la pantalla del aparato. La rubia examinó las imágenes con conciencia y luego de cerca de medio minuto de silencio, cuando todos la miraban a la espera de un diagnóstico. Suspiró y dejó escapar mucho aire antes de hablar.

―Tiene rotas un par de costillas, pero no hay daños de órganos internos. Gracias, chicos, pueden llevarlo. ―El carrito fue llevado fuera del cubículo para darles espacio para trabajar. Fate se quedó de brazos cruzados y golpeteando con los dedos uno de sus brazos, decidiendo su próximo movimiento.― Mariel, por favor ve a ver si tiene visitas a las que tenga que ver. Shario, agrégale una dosis más de analgésicos y curemos sus heridas superficiales.

Sus manos temblaban cuando, con sumo cuidado, empezó a curar los rasguños y cortes que tenía Nanoha en los hombros y unos cuantos raspones en las rodillas. El miedo seguía ahí, pegado a su piel, incapaz de dejarla ir. «Está bien, está bien, está bien», se repitió mentalmente, trabajaban en silencio, y la cobriza, adormilada por los medicamentos, no parecía enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una vez que la tarea estuvo completa la rubia observó a la chica y se maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía que pedir un estudio de rayos para las extremidades, una caída de cuatro metros podría haber fracturado otro hueso del cual Nanoha no se hubiera quejado. Antes de que pudiera dar la orden para que el equipo regresara Mariel abrió la cortina para informarle que un par de chicas esperaban para saber por su entrenadora. Fate le agradeció y se giró para verla de nuevo, la cobriza había abierto los ojos y le sonreía.

No pudo mantener la calma mucho más, empezó a molestarse a medida que su mente trabajaba para reconstruir la escena.

―Entonces… ¿Volviste a saltar con garrocha?

―Sí, yo… quería dejar de temerle y pensé que un par de saltos me ayudarían a regresar con ello.

―¿Lo hiciste sola? ¿Sin protección?

―Puse unas colchonetas de seguridad pero… creo que no le acerté.

Y esa respuesta tan tranquila, tan extraña y a la vez tan ella terminó por molestarla por su falta de cuidado. Respiró profundo y se volvió para hablarle a la enfermera y tener un par de segundos para calmarse y evitar gritar.

―Shario, llama a rayos otra vez, olvidé pedir radiografías de sus extremidades, solo para descartar posibles daños. ―Se giró otra vez y un destello de molestia debió dejarse entrever en sus ojos rojizos, porque la sonrisa de su novia se debilitó un poco.― Parece que solo te quebraste un par de costillas. Estarás adolorida un buen tiempo. Honestamente, la sacaste barata, Nanoha.

―Bueno, bueno, no es tan terrible… ―terció, subiendo las manos hasta que una puntada de electricidad la hizo detenerse. Estaba muy golpeada y su cuerpo lo sentía.

―Lo dices porque estás hinchada en analgésicos ―interrumpió la enfermera, señalando la vía que acababa de cambiar―. Tendrás una opinión bastante distinta mañana.

―Además no te podrás mover por un tiempo.

―Y nada de ejercicio.

―Ni de sobreesfuerzos.

―Esto te va a costar varios dulces, ¿sabes? ―remató Shario, girándose y señalándola con el índice.

―Sí, sí ―sonrió adormilada sin saber qué más hacer, sin poner en el foco de mira que estaba en un hospital público.

―Voy a llamar a tu madre. No sé si le avisaron, pero al menos ya le podemos dar un estado más certero de tu condición.

―Gracias, supongo que no tengo acceso a mi móvil aún, ¿no?

―Claro que no. Hasta que terminemos los rayos. Shario, cuídala por mí mientras uso el teléfono y hablo con las visitas, ¿sí?

―Un placer.

Se retiró a la vez que vio pasar el equipo de rayos de regreso a su cubículo. El miedo visceral que la había invadido era reemplazado por ira y alivio en partes iguales. Para cuando llegó al mesón de emergencias las piernas le fallaron por un momento. Se apoyó en él e inhaló profundamente. «Qué fortuna…», fue lo que su mente pudo articular. Se permitió un par de segundos de debilidad, antes de recomponerse y levantar la vista. Reconoció las siluetas de las alumnas de Nanoha y se acercó a ellas a paso firme. Vita la vio acercarse y se levantó, su rostro se veía bastante más serio que la última vez. Incluso preocupado. La que tomó la palabra fue Signum, quien parecía imperturbable como siempre.

―¿Chicas? ―preguntó, para llamar su atención.

―Ah, Sensei, ¿cómo está nuestra entrenadora? ―Signum se acercó, tomando la palabra. Ambas estaban con ropa de entrenamiento.

―Aún faltan resultados de exámenes, pero seguro tiene un par de costillas rotas y unos cuantos hematomas, ¿qué pasó?

―Nunca vi a Takamachi fallar tan estrepitosamente en un deporte. ―La capitana se cruzó de brazos y se tomó la barbilla con una mano, recordando la situación.

―Se desvió totalmente en el aire. ―Complementó Vita, a su lado, con las manos en las caderas. Ella también parecía estar molesta. Fate la observó y asintió, estaban en la misma sintonía.

―Aterrizó en la pista de arena.

―Un golpe duro. Rodó un poco antes de que llegáramos y llamáramos a emergencias.

La rubia asintió, imaginándose la situación. Podía haber sido mucho peor, pero como le había dicho Signum hacía meses, Nanoha tenía una fisiología privilegiada, más le valía agradecerles a sus padres por el portento físico que exhibía y seguro a la suerte también. Lo que le recordó que tenía una llamada para hacer. Les aseguró a las chicas que su entrenadora estaría bien, pero fuera de las pistas por un tiempo y les pidió un poco más de paciencia, aún no podían verla. Luego se excusó, necesitaba hacer una llamada.

A lo lejos Nanoha la observaba por la rendija que dejaban las cortinas de su cubículo, su novia utilizaba su celular y hacia aspavientos en el aire. Sonrió para sí misma, envuelta en una nube, la había molestado pero estaba a la vez muy preocupada. Tendría que disculparse luego.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó un poco más sobre su camilla, le dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo el pecho, pero tenía costillas quebradas como le habían dicho y era normal. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se había dormido por unos minutos. Sus alumnas estaban a su lado, sentadas en una silla y casi dormidas. Tenía la garganta seca y quería tomar un trago de agua, desvió la vista a la izquierda, en busca de algo para beber, pero se encontró con su novia, mirándola tranquila. Parecía estar de nuevo en total control de su cuerpo. Pareció leer sus deseos, ya que le alcanzó un vaso de agua tibia que estaba en una de las mesitas cercana a la camilla. Le ayudó a beber y el agua pareció revitalizarla.

El dolor la golpeó entonces, haciendo que apretara los dientes. La doctora se acercó y presionó un poco más su mano. Entonces se dio cuenta que le sostenía la mano izquierda en la suya.

―Fate-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? ―susurró, para no despertar a las chicas que se debatían en la duermevela.

―Un par de horas, mi turno terminó, así que puedo quedarme contigo. Llamé a tu madre, tus padres vendrán en cuanto puedan cerrar la cafetería. También le avisé a tus amigas… ―Le acarició la frente y ordenó un poco su cabello.― De alguna manera siempre vuelves a mí, ¿eh? ―bromeó― ¿Duele mucho?

―Un poco… Supongo que me lo merezco.

―No creo que te merezcas sufrir, pero no podemos subirte la dosis.

―No importa, seguro que las chicas opinarían que me lo merezco por arruinar la práctica matutina.

―Vinieron Teana y Signum, pero bajaron por algo a la cantina del hospital. ¿Me prestas tus llaves? Cuando venga tu madre iré a tu casa por alguna de tus cosas, te darán el alta entre hoy mañana y necesitarás ropa y no quiero que ella tenga que ir en lugar de estar más tiempo contigo.

―Seguro que podrá saciarse de mi presencia cuando me cuide en casa.

―Creo que es mejor que estés bajo la mirada de un médico en tu recuperación, y qué mejor lugar para estar a la vista de un médico que en su casa, ¿no?

La propuesta la golpeó como un camión y la dejó algo atontada, pero prefirió pensar que era culpa de la medicación.

―¿Me vas a cuidar?

―Claro que sí, es lo que se hace por tu novia. ―Se detuvo, antes de seguir un poco más. La chica estaba débil pero aún sonreía y apretaba su mano, tenían un par de momentos más antes de que tuviera que despertar a las alumnas y borrar esa pequeña privacidad.― ¿Qué dices?

―No me puedo negar a esa proposición. Más si incluye que me cuidarás cuando vuelva a las pistas y salte otra vez.

―¿Volverás a saltar con garrocha?

―Una vez que mis costillas puedan soportarlo…

―No… ¿no tienes miedo? ―preguntó, escrudiñando sus ojos.― Yo lo tendría… lo tengo por ti.

Nanoha le sonrió, una sonrisa muy sincera y bastante despejada para la cantidad de analgésicos que corrían por sus venas.― Aunque tarde cinco años volvería a hacerlo. Lo dejaré cuando yo quiera dejarlo y no porque el pánico me domine. Nunca más. Amo el cielo, amo ese salto y amo volar. Y sabes… ―Detuvo sus susurros por un momento, para que la rubia se acercara un poco más.― Creo que ya no tendré miedo cuando enfrente el foso otra vez.

―Si es así, me aseguraré de que no estés sola la próxima vez y tomes todas las medidas de seguridad adecuadas. Y si algo pasa… seré yo la que te cuide. Esa es mi propuesta.

―Entonces acepto encantada.

―Así me gusta. ―Se levantó y le besó la frente. Luego apoyó su frente en la suya.― Te amo.

La cobriza no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Yo a ti.

Una pequeña revelación que cambiaba su relación un poco más.

 **IV. Cinco años después**

El chico miró a las gradas en busca de su madrina, pronto sería el momento de su salto y no aparecían. Le preocupó que les hubiera pasado algo, sus tías no tenían por norma llegar tarde.

Dio un par de vueltas cortas, su entrenador hablaba con los chicos de los cuatrocientos metros planos, que empezaba antes del salto largo. Saltó sobre su posición un par de veces y volvió la vista a la grada nuevamente. Vio la cabellera rosada de Caro y buscó a ambas mujeres al lado de su hermana. Ahí estaban ambas, Fate y Nanoha se abrían paso siguiendo a la chica hacia unos asientos disponibles. En cuanto se sentaron levantó una mano y les sonrió, por respuesta ellas extendieron las manos en un saludo y creyó ver su sonrisa a lo lejos también. Con eso en mente volvió a sus carreras suaves, aliviado.

La doctora sonrió, llena de orgullo al ver como su ahijado se preparaba para su primera competición seria. Nanoha observaba todo, mirando a sus competidores y el foso al que se enfrentaba. El chico saltaba bien, ella le ayudaba en los entrenamientos en vacaciones y esperaba ver que su potencial explotara.

―Nanoha, ¿el protector solar?

―Sí, sí. ―respondió, abriendo su mochila y entregándole el bote de crema. Su novia sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. La cobriza se perdió en esa sonrisa un momento antes de volver su atención a la pista.

Su vida encajaba muy bien entre esa mujer y esas pistas que la llamaban. Le tendió la mano y se la apretó.

Había sido una fortuna ser empalada por una jabalina, después de todo.

 **NdA: Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Por lo menos de lo que quería contar con ella, conocida entre bambalinas como "Nanofatechansama". Cuando empecé a escribirla quería hacer algo sencillo y liviano, pero no por ello insulso. Fue un enorme desafío, intentar poner el drama en los momentos justos, no sobrecargar la historia y dejar que respirara. Sobre todo seguir los tiempos para que nada se sintiera fuera de lugar o forzado. Al final no sé cuánto de lo que quería lograr alcancé, pero debo decir que disfruté y aprendí mucho escribiendola. Espero que los que hayan llegado hasta acá hayan disfrutado a la vez a lo largo de estos meses.**

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta, capaz de detectar todos esos pequeños fallos en la puntuación que son el pan nuestro de cada día, por ayudarme cada vez que me atascaba y recordarme que esta historia esperaba al otro lado de mi monitor. Gracias por cada café cuando las tardes detrás del escritorio se hacían largas. Gracias por el tiempo para leer y corregir con cariño este fic que ha significado medio año de trabajo.**

 **Deseándoles un bonito fin de año, libaciones celestiales para el próximo 2018 y esperando que hayan tenido una navidad cargada de comida y cosas buenas, me despido.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
